Creo que estoy embarazado
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Despues de poco mas de tres años de casados Naruto y Hinata seran padres!, pero... Naruto tendrá que experimentar en carne propia lo que significa estar embarazado. Para el reto de Humor de la comunidad: Irresistible Naranja :D
1. Chocolate

**Creo que estoy embarazado**

_Este es mi pequeño Fic para el __reto de humor __de la comunidad: __**Irresistible Naranja**__, juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero no decepcionarlos demasiado. Éxito a todas las que estamos participando: Aniyasha, Vaale, Tooz, Bibi y una servidora :D_

_Y que gane la mejor (la cual no seré yo :p)xD_

**Importante**_: los personajes de __Naruto__ no me pertenecen, solo __**Kishimoto-sama**__ es capaz de crear a tan increíbles personajes, pero como es tan buena persona me ha aceptado como su alumna y me deja practicar con ellos :D ok no ._. (Eso quisiera yo xD)_

**Chocolate**

Me mire a espejo y note algo diferente en mi, no sé que era, aun era yo, con mi 1.63m de estatura, tez clara, cabello negro-azulado cayendo hasta mi cintura, los mismos ojos grisáceos característicos de mi clan… creo que ahí estaba la diferencia, en mis ojos, por lo que me acerque mas al espejo para detectar que es lo que había cambiado, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que no me encontraba sola.

-¿Pasa algo? – Me pregunto mientras sujetaba mi cintura y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

- N-no, no es nada – Le respondí sorprendida por su gesto y sonrojándome al sentir sus brazos alrededor mio. Me parecía increíble que a pesar de nuestros poco mas de tres años de matrimonio, aun actuara tan tímida como cuando éramos niños. Pero en fin, esa era yo, la tímida esposa del Hokage: Namikaze Hinata.

- Adoro cuando te sonrojas – Me dijo con su sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón saltara de emoción -¿Estas lista? – Me pregunto mirándome a través del espejo con esos profundos ojos azules que robaban el aliento.

- ¡Hi! – Le conteste con una sonrisa. Realmente no estaba lista, nunca lo estaba, no cuando se trataba de visitar a mis suegros, o mejor dicho mi suegra.

La verdad es que era una buena persona, pero a veces olvidaba que soy una persona tímida y es cuando me veo involucrada en situaciones en las que no sé que hacer, que decir o como actuar, hasta que Naruto o su padre acuden a mi rescate.

Esa era mi suegra: Namikaze Kushina, la que el día de mí boda, con algunas botellas de sake encima, me amenaza con acabar con mi clan si no complazco a mi esposo en TODOS los sentidos.

Pero a pesar de eso, no me molestaba visitarla, pues la mayor parte del tiempo era una suegra adorable, me llena de alegría saber que me quiere como una hija, porque aunque nunca me lo ha dicho con sus propias palabras, me lo ha demostrado, lo cual, vale mas que mil palabras.

* * *

-_Es tan hermosa_ – Me dije a mi mismo, al verla acercar su rostro para aspirar el aroma de las azucenas y sonreí, por que ese ser de hermosura inigualable y de alma tan pura me había escogido a mi: un Shinobi torpe, escandaloso, distraído, extrovertido, terco e imprudente, y a pesar de esos y muchos mas defectos, escogió como esposo a Uzumaki Naruto.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia la casa de mis padres, era el cumpleaños de mi madre, por eso Hinata decidió comprarle un ramo de sus flores favoritas. Yo por mi parte, le tenía preparada una sorpresa, valla que me había costado pesar que regalarle, pero una mañana cuando amanecí comiendo una almohada, todo estaba claro.

Ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino, y al mirarla de reojo note que estaba nerviosa, la tome de la mano, volteo a mirarme y me sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo que también sonreí, era tan adorable la manera en que sus emociones se reflejaban en su rostro.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa de mis padres, y de manera mecánica coloque mi mano en la perilla para abrirla

-¿No deberíamos tocar primero? – Me pregunto mi Hinata, pero lo hizo un poco tarde pues ya estaba abriendo, y lamenté no haberle hecho caso.

En el recibidor de la casa, sobre la mesa del comedor, se encontraban mis padres demostrándose muuuucho cariño. La primera que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia fue mi madre, la cual estaba debajo de cuerpo de mi padre que solo llevaba puestos los pantalones.

Debo admitir que me dio mucha risa la reacción de ella, pues en cuanto se dio cuanta de que no estaban solos, aventó a mi padre al suelo, y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y nos recibió, claro que esto me divirtió mas por el hecho de que mi madre tenia su cabello alborotado y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Y mi padre? Bueno, el simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: desaparecer, pues en un momento estaba en el suelo y medio segundo después, había huido. Esto definitivamente hacia mas divertida aquella situación.

Mi madre noto mi expresión que dejaba ver la divertida que me estaba dando y esta cambio su expresión a una que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo (y estoy seguro que si el Kyubi estuviera aun dentro de ella, su cabello comenzaría a formar las nueve colas) esa cara que indica que mi vida corre peligro, por lo que trague hondo y comencé a retroceder lentamente. Gracias a Kami que mi Hina-chan se dio cuenta de la situación y distrajo a mi madre

-Kushina-san ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijo extendiendo el ramo de azucenas que le había comprado.

- ¡Hina-chan! Gracias eres muy amable ttebane – Respondió con una sonrisa. A veces mi madre era como una niña.

- ¿Falta algo por preparar Kushina-san? Le puedo ayudar – Le dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa

- ¡Claro que no ttebane! Eres mi invitada y no puedo dejarte hacerlo – Respondió mi madre.

- Para nada, me encantaría poder ayudarle – Contesto Hinata.

- Etto… esta bien, pero con una condición –

- Ja! Todavía de que te van a ayudar pones condiciones, no conoces la vergüenza ttebayo! – Le dije a mi madre.

- ¡No estoy hablando contigo ttebane! – Me respondió recordando que estaba enojada con migo

- ¿Cuál es la condición Kushina-san? – Le pregunto mi Hinata un poco nerviosa

- Ah Hina-chan, es simple, que dejes de hablarme de usted, soy tu suegra desde hace mas de tres años, ya va siendo hora de que me tengas confianza ttebane! –

- Claro que le tengo confianza Kushina-san, si le hablo de usted es porque le guardo mucho respeto – Confeso mi Hina-chan

- ¡Hina-chaaaan! – Grito mi madre y la abrazo – Eres tan adorable, no es necesario que me hables de usted para mostrar respeto, así que, por favor háblame de tu, me harías muy feliz – Le dijo mi madre.

- ¡que dramática ttebayo! – le dije y sentí como unos ojos violetas me miraban fijamente. Sabía que lo mejor era que me quedara callado pero para mi mala suerte herede de mi madre la costumbre de decir lo que pienso en voz alta, aunque esto significara poner m vida en peligro.

- Esta bien Kushina, si eso te hace feliz, lo hare – dijo Hina-chan para distraer una vez mas a mi madre. ¡Que suerte que mi madre le tuviera tanto cariño a mi esposa! (incluso, creo que mas que a mi que soy su hijo dattebayo!) – Y… ¿En que te puedo ayudar Kushina? – Le pregunto mi Hina-chan.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a la ayuda de Hinata, todo estuvo antes de que los demás invitados llegaran, y gracias a Kami, mi madre se había olvidado de su enojo, por lo que decidí que me reiría de todo aquello después.

-Y bien Hina-chan, espero que estén trabajando duro – Le dijo mi madre a Hinata mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

- Etto… lo siento Kushina pero… No te entendí - Le confeso mi Hina-chan

- Pues me refiero a que estés complaciendo a Naruto y el a ti – Dijo mi madre y tanto Hinata como yo abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa - ¡No es justo que Fubaka valla a ser abuelo antes que yo ttebane!

- Mama, esto no es una competencia ttebayo! – Le conteste

- ¡Ya lo se ttebane! Pero esta en juego el orgullo de los Namikaze, así que mas te vale que comiences a practicar cuanto antes, es más, comiencen esta noche ttebane! – Declaro mi madre, lo que ocasiono que mi Hinata se sonrojara.

- ¡No se trata de…! – Comencé a decir pero me detuve, ¿Qué era ese olor?... ¿Chocolate?... ¡Claro! – Creo que ya llego papá y viene con el pastel… creo que no encontró de vainilla – Le dije.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Me pregunto y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Tres segundos después se escucho como giraban la perilla y efectivamente era mi padre (que ya llevaba camisa xD) y traía en sus manos una caja de la cual emanaba el olor a chocolate.

-Lo siento amor, pero no había pastel de vainilla, así que tuve que traer de… - Se disculpo mi padre

- Chocolate – Termino de decir mi madre haciendo un puchero.

- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo extrañado

- Toda la casa huele a chocolate desde que entraste – Le dije colocando mis brazos en mi nuca, y los tres ahí presentes me miraron de una manera extraña - ¿Qué? – Les dije extrañado, pero ninguno me contesto, solo se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Jaja gracioso ¿no? (nótese sarcasmo xD) u. U en fin, espero que al menos la historia les parezca un poquito, solo un poquito interesante. Tal vez les parezca rara la forma en la que piensa Naruto ( a mi me paso), pues bien, quería reflejar que ya es alguien maduro, pero claro, no podía incluir una que otra de sus expresiones y/o ocurrencias.


	2. Ramen

**Ramen**

_Una pequeña explicación del "mundo" que he creado [realmente Kishimoto-sama es el creador,(:O oohh eso se oye muy bien xD) yo solo cambie unos detalles] En esta historia, si ocurrió el ataque del Kyubi por parte de Madara hacia Konoha. _

_Minato si logro vencerlo, pero no pudo evitar sellar a Kurama dentro de Naruto (utilizó otra técnica en la cual el usuario no muere por usarla) así que siguió siendo el Hokage, por lo que cuando murió el Sandaime los "servicios" de Tsunade como Hokage no fueron requeridos xD, pero después de un tiempo, recuerden que el Hokage puede proponer a un sucesor por eso Naruto es el 5° Hokage al mismo tiempo en que Minato es el 4° (no crean que Naruto llego a su meta gracias a su padre, recuerden que si el señor Feudal y los otros ancianos metiches no esta de acuerdo pues no es y punto xD)_

**Ramen**

Después de la llegada de mi suegro, no tardaron en llegar los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Uchihas: Mikoto y Fugaku-sama, Itachi-sempai e Ino, Sasuke y Sakura (a la que ya comenzaba a notársele el embarazo). Seguidos por mi familia, los Hyuga: Mi padre y mi madre, Hisashi-sama, Neji-neesan acompañado por Ten-ten (mi hermana no pudo acudir pues le habían asignado una misión junto a Obito y Rin).

Después de ellos llegaron Tsunade y Jiraiya-sama acompañados por Kakashi sensei, Gai-sensei, Rock Lee, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Creo que Kushina-san tiene problemas para definir "pequeña reunión" pero aun así, sonreí a todos, pues realmente estaba feliz de verlos a todos ahí reunidos.

-Ya estamos todos, así que llego la hora de comer ttebane! – Dijo emocionada mi suegra.

Después de que dijo esto, todos nos colocamos alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, no puede evitar recordar lo que había pasado ahí y me puse a pensar en otras cosas antes de que el sonrojo acudiera a mí y me delatara, lo que menos quería era incomodar a mis suegros.

Generalmente mi suegra hacia muchas reuniones en su casa, por lo que había mando a adecuar la sala y el comedor para que pudiera recibir a sus invitados, es por ello que, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que estábamos ahí, no hubo problema con el espacio.

-Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles a todos por acompañarme en este día, y espero que disfruten de todo lo que les hemos preparado – Le dijo a todos mientras me miraba, se dirigió a la cocina y yo la acompañe, en cuanto llegamos a la cocina, comenzó la "discusión" para que me dejara ayudarla

- ¡Hina-chan! ¡Ni creas que te dejare hacerlo ttebane! Eres mi invitada y no puedo ponerte a trabajar ttebane! – Me dijo

- No hay problema Kushina, déjame que te ayude, es tu cumpleaños y tampoco es correcto que te la pases trabajando – Le respondí

- ¡Para nada! Vamos, ve a esperar al comedor por favor – Me dijo amablemente

- Pero Kushina… - Comencé a decir

- ¿Estas segura de que me quieres ayudar? – Me pregunto

- ¡Claro que si! – Conteste inmediatamente

- Pues te dejare con una condición… - Comenzó a decir, yo le sonreí y asentí – ¡Tienes que prometerme que esta noche tu y Naruto tendrán acción como nunca antes, ya va siendo hora de que la familia Namikaze crezca ttebane! – Dijo en voz muy alta para mi mala suerte.

Comenzamos a servir, y en cuanto entramos al comedor me supuse que todos habían escuchado las condiciones de mi suegra.

Mi esposo y mi padre miraban de manera amenazante Kushina, mi suegro simplemente suspiro, Sasuke, Kiba y Jiraiya-sama miraban a mi Naruto y contenían la risa, y los demás simplemente miraban mi cara que estaba más roja que el cabello de mi suegra.

Después de eso, trate de concentrarme en servir la comida para olvidar el pequeño incidente. Obviamente, al tratarse del cumpleaños de una Uzumaki, todos sabíamos cual seria el platillo principal: Ramen. En poco tiempo ya todos teníamos nuestro plato de Ramen frente a nosotros y en coro se escucho un: Itadakumasu!

Todos comenzaron a disfrutar su platillo y yo ladee mi rostro para contemplar el de mi esposo, me encantaba ver su expresión cada vez que tenía un plato de Ramen en frente, era como la navidad para un niño.

Pero lo que vi no fue lo que yo esperaba, pues en lugar de estar embullendo su plato de Ramen, simplemente lo observaba fijamente, lo cual no era para nada normal en el, y de manera instantánea, se levanto, tomo el plato y lo llevo a la cocina. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal, así que lo seguí para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pasa algo amor? – No logre ocultar mi preocupación

- Nada – Me dijo con una mirada confundida – Solo que… No se porque pero no quiero Ramen – Al parecer estaba tan extrañado por ese hecho como yo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le pregunte mientras tocaba su frente para ver que no tuviera fiebre.

- Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes amor – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, no se como habíamos terminado así, en lugar de que yo lo tranquilizara, el termino tranquilizándome a mi – Vamos - Me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano de regreso al comedor. En cuanto nos reunimos con los demás, todo regreso a la normalidad.

- Ya era hora ttebane! – Dijo Kushina – Esta bien que les dije que quería acción, pero les agradecería que no fuera en mi cocina – esta vez Jiraiya-sama y Sasuke-kun no se aguantaron y rieron a todo pulmón, creo que no es necesario describir como estaba mi cara.

- ¡Mejor no digas nada Kushina, o ¿quieres que les cuenta a todos lo que encontramos al llegar aquí? – La amenazo Naruto.

- ¡No es para tanto dattebane! – Le contesto su madre muy nerviosa

- Creo que es hora del pastel – Intervino mi suegro que también se notaba nervioso.

- ¡Yo iré por el dattebane! – respondió mi suegra

- Te acompaño – Dijo su esposo y ambos huyeron literalmente, lo cual provocó un ataque de risa por parte de mi Naruto

- No creo que este bien que les hagas eso a tus padres – Le comente en un susurro, el tomo mi cintura, me acerco a él y me contesto.

- No te preocupes, no hablaba en serio, solo fue una pequeña lección para mi madre – Y terminando de decirlo beso mi mejilla.

- ¡Bien, si van a querer pastel tendrán que cantar ttebane! – Declaro de repente Kushina

- No has cambiado en nada tomate – Dijo Fugaku-sama

- ¡Estas muerto! – Contesto Kushina con una mirada de odio

- ¡Mama no seas dramática dattebayo! – Intervino mi esposo.

- ¡No estoy hablando contigo ttebane! – Le respondió su madre.

- Kushina-san las velitas ya están prendidas, si te tardas se van a consumir – Intervine algo nerviosa.

- Hina-chan! Gracias eres la mejor – Me respondió, al parecer había logrado distraerla – Esta vez te has salvado Fubaka, pero no creas que lo he olvidado – O tal vez no del todo.

Después de ese incidente todo regreso a la "normalidad" una vez más, y ya olvidados los conflictos, todos disfrutábamos de un delicioso pastel y me tranquilizo un poco ver que mi Naruto ya iba por su tercera rebanada. Todos platicábamos amenamente, reíamos con los chistes de Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei, no faltaba mucho para que Jiraiya-sama empezara con los suyos, los cuales eran mas subidos de tono.

Naruto se levanto para servirse una cuarta rebanada, la coloco en su plato, se volvió a sentar, tomo el tenedor pero no comenzó a comer, ahora veía el plato de manera extraña y después de unos segundos se llevo una mano a la boca y podría jurar que su cara comenzaba a ponerse verde. Aparto el plato de él y trago pesadamente.

-¿Estas bien Naruto? – Le pregunte

- Si, no es nada, creo que ya comí mucho, solo es eso, no te preocupes ttebayo – Me respondió

- Si Hinata, no te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que otra vez se tomo un cartón de leche echado a perder – Me dijo Sakura y Sasuke disimulo su risa con un repentino "ataque de tos" pues ambos recordaban muy bien ese suceso de su primer día como miembros del equipo 7

- ¡Regalos! – Grito de repente Kushina y no pude evitar sonreír, pues realmente se la estaba pasando muy bien en su cumpleaños.

- Por Kami Kushina, pareces una niña de 5 años – Le dijo Tsunade y mi suegra solo se molesto en enseñarle la lengua.

- ¡Muy bien, me daré la vuelta y quiero que todos pongan sus regalos sobre la mesa ttebane! – Nos ordeno – Y si adivino de quien es el regalo les pondré un castigo dattebane! – Explico dando brinquitos, como bien había dicho Tsunade-sama se veía como una pequeña de 5 años.

Después de que dio las indicaciones, se dio la vuelta y todos hicieron lo que les había indicado, en ese momento fue cuando me pregunte cual seria el regalo de mi Naruto, pues no lo vi comprando nada. Solo esperaba que no lo hubiera olvidado, porque de ser así, habría problemas.

-Ahora… - dijo mientras se giraba - ¿Cuál será el primero? – Se pregunto a si misma - ¡Este! – Dijo mientras tomaba una caja blanca con listón rosa.

Abrió el regalo y se encontró con un estuche completo de maquillaje, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Kushina.

-Etto… podría decir que es de Tsunade-sensei, pero ella no es nada cuidadosa al envolver regalos, así que no hay duda es de Mikoto-chan ttebane! – Declaro y Mikoto-sama le regalarlo una sonrisa a su amiga – Así que tu castigo será… -

- Espera nunca dije que fuera mio – Le explico la Uchiha

- Es mio Kushina-san – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa

- Oh! Eres muy amable Ino-chan gracias por tu regalo – Le dijo con una sonrisa muy convincente.

- ¡Ahora este! – Dijo mientras tomaba otra caja de color rosa pastel y un listón negro con lunares blancos. Dentro de este había un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y en la primera página había una foto muy especial.

Como fondo tenia la entrada de la Academia, y se veían (de izquierda a derecha) Fugaku un poco inclinado hacia adelante y con una cara "no tan seria", en su espalda llevaba a Mikoto, la cual lo abrazaba por el cuello. En el centro se encontraba Minato con su característica sonrisa y sobre sus hombros estaba sentada Kushina la cual también sonreía y saludaba con la señal de la victoria a la cámara y a la derecha de la foto se encontraban Hana la cual sonreía con los ojos cerrados y Hiashi el cual miraba a sus amigos con cara de resignación (u. U).

Kushina sonrió tiernamente y dijo:

-Esta vez no me puedo equivocar, algo tan lindo y tierno como esto solo puede ser de una persona… Gracias Hana-chan fue muy lindo de tu parte – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

- Me alegro que te haya gustado Shina-chan – Le dijo mi madre.

Los demás regalos fueron del agrado de mi suegra, Fugaku-sama, Hisashi-sama y mi padre le regalaron toda una tira de cupones de promociones de Ramen los cuales no caducaban y de todos modos, no creo que Kushina dejara que eso ocurriera. Itachi-sempai le regalo algo parecido, un recetario de 101 formas de preparar Ramen, el cual le encanto. Sasuke y Sakura le regalaron un hermoso kimono violeta, (lo cual era muy oportuno pues se acercaba el festival anual de Konoha).

Kakashi y Gai-sensei le regalaron infinidad de dulces (toda Konoha sabia que después del Ramen, lo que mas amaba Kushina eran los dulces), Neji y Ten-ten le regalaron un hámster de pelaje amarillo al que mi suegra inmediatamente llamo Naruto, y debo admitir que incluso yo no pude evitar la risa. Mikoto-sama le regalo todo un set de playa, pues ella insista en que se merecía una vacaciones, Tsunade-sama le regalo un vestido rojo con un escote de esos que mi suegra jamás se pondría.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta ahora los únicos que recibirían castigo eran Fugaku-sama, Kakashi y Gai-sensei y Tsunade-sama. Pero el momento que todos temían llego: Kushina tomo una caja naranja y de listón verde, la abrió y no necesito mostrarnos lo que había dentro, pues solo se molesto en sacar un libro de esta caja y se lo arrojo a la cabeza a Jiraiya-sama el cual comenzó a reírse.

-Vamos Kushina, como tú bien dijiste, es necesario un poco de acción, y si no atiendes bien a tu esposo te lo van a robar. Además considero un desperdicio no aprovechar todo eso que tienes en… - Se detuvo instantáneamente al sentir la mirada fría de su alumno y esposo de la cumpleañera.

- Bueno creo que eso es todo – Dijo Kushina ignorando los comentarios de Jiraiya-sama – Y espero que tengas una buena escusa para lo que has hecho Naruto, ¡Como pudiste olvidar comprarle un regalo a tu madre! – Le dijo a su hijo

- Otra vez estas exagerando dattebayo! – Le dijo mi esposo – Pero no te preocupes si te tengo un regalo, bueno, no es solo mio, también es por parte de mis amigos, ellos me ayudaron a prepararlo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde esta? – Le pregunto su madre

- En el jardín – Le contesto con toda naturalidad

- Pero no podemos pasar, esta en remodelación – Le explico Kushina

- Estaba, hoy en la mañana terminamos, así que puedes salir y verlo por ti misma – Le dijo Naruto

Con un poco de duda en su cara, mi suegra hizo lo que su hijo le pidió, y en cuanto salió al jardín su cara paso de la sorpresa a la alegría y en cuanto reacciono, comenzó a correr.

En el centro del jardín se podía ver claramente una pequeña piscina en forma de bowl para Ramen, Kushina subió por unas escaleras y sin dudarlo se aventó dentro de este, y fue en ese momento donde confirme mis dudas: la piscina estaba rellena de Ramen, autentico Ramen. Se asomo por un borde y grito:

-¡Gracias Naru-chan! ¡Gracias chicos! Son los mejores ttebane! – Dijo con una sonrisa que nos alegró a todos los presentes, era como ver a un niño en Navidad.

Y después de que dijo eso, Naruto comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras también, supongo que por la emoción no podía correr en línea recta, pero después de tanto zigzaguear llego a su objetivo, coloco un pie en el primer escalón, pero al intentar subir, creo que resbaló porque callo de espaldas.

Corrí para ver que estuviera bien, nada de esto me estaba gustando, todo el día había estado actuando extraño y comenzaba a creer que me estaba ocultando que estaba enfermo.

-¿Te encuentras bien corazón? – Le pregunte

- Si, estoy bien amor, no… - Comenzó a decirme

- No me digas que no me preocupe, algo te pasa y me lo estas ocultando – Lo interrumpí

- Solo me maree un poco, creo que es porque no había dormido muy bien por preparar la sorpresa – Me explico

- De todos modos ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital, esto no es normal – Le dije

- Pero … - Comenzó a discutir

- Lo siento Naruto, la piscina tendrá que esperar, tu no estas bien, lo se desde el momento en que rechazaste el Ramen – Le explique

- Si fuera Hinata la que… podría jurar que… - Dijo de repente Tsunade-sama detrás de nosotros – Vamos al hospital, creo que se lo que pasa – Nos dijo con una mirada que no supe interpretar: ¿Divertida? ¿Suspicaz? ¿Intrigada? ¿Preocupada?

* * *

Lo se, es tan gracioso como la muerte de Orochimaru, pero en fin, juro que estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, pero ya vi que si me dedicara a esto, me muero de hambre u. U bueno, solo les pido que no me odien sé que son bueno lectores y que lo único que harán será ver la pantalla con cara de: **-.-**


	3. Miel

**Miel**

_No sé que decir, aaammm aaahhh cierto, tal vez crean que Naruto o Hinata se escuchan muy posesivos cuando dicen ya sea: mi Naruto o mi Hinata, no lo mal interpreten, es solo que no me gusta ocupar la expresión: "mi amor", siento que es muy típica, así que solo la modifique. El amor de Naruto es Hinata, entonces por eso dice: mi Hinata y el amor de Hinata es Naruto, por eso dice: Mi Naruto. Además si se dan cuenta nunca lo dicen en voz alta, solo lo piensan :3 es la manera que se llaman secretamente :3_

**Miel**

-Suéltenme dattebayo! – Decía mi Naruto mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Sasuke-kun y Kiba-kun. El pobre odiaba los hospitales - ¡Kiba! Deja de enterrarme tus malditas garras ttebayo! ¡Sasuke! Deja de reírte, no es gracioso dattebayo!

- No seas dramático Naruto, solo es una revisión – Le informo Tsunade-sama

- ¡Que estoy bien Tsunade-obasan*! Ya suéltenme ttebayo! – Le respondió. Y después de decir eso, de repente dejo de forcejear y repelar, lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer los demás no lo supusieron hasta que vieron como sus parpados comenzaban a adquirir un color naranja y mi Naruto los miro con sus ojos color miel. Sonreí, pues no me había equivocado, estaba entrando en Sennin Mode.

- ¡Sasuke! Date prisa, acaba de entrar en se… - Comenzó a decir Tsunade-sama, pero lo hizo un poco tarde, pues Naruto ya se había zafado del agarre de sus amigos y comenzaba a huir, pero alguien mas se le adelanto.

Shikamaru utilizo su Kagemane no Jutsu y lo detuvo, solo por el tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke lo manipulara con un genjutsu. No me agradaba ver como lo "atacaban" y yo sin hacer nada, pero sabia que era por su bien, realmente me preocupaba que tuviera algo grave.

Una ves que Naruto estuvo bajo el efecto del Genjutsu, todo fue mas fácil, decidimos que no era necesario que todos fuéramos al hospital.

Kushina insistía en que quería ir, pero la pobre estaba empapada en Ramen y estábamos seguros que no la dejarían entrar así, por lo que solo fuimos Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun (el cual llevaba cargando a Naruto sobre un hombro), mi suegro y yo.

-¿No cree que exagero un poco Tsunade-sama? – Le decía mi suegro mientras caminábamos hacia el hospital

- Para nada, TU hijo es el que hace las cosas mas difíciles – Le respondió

- Pero ¿Qué cree que sea lo que tiene? – Le pregunto el padre de mi esposo.

- Tal vez solo sea una infección estomacal, si solo se limitara a comer lo que le prepara Hina-chan… El problema es que parece puerco de engorda, todo lo que encuentra a su paso lo devora – Le respondió Tsunade-sama

Llegamos al hospital y Sasuke coloco a Naruto en una camilla y se lo llevaron para realizarle algunos estudios

-En cuanto tengamos los resultados de los estudios sabremos que es lo que pasa – Me dijo Tsunade-sama

- Pero… No es nada grave ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté un poco nerviosa

- Para nada Hina-chan, no te preocupes, si mis sospechas son correctas, lo mas probable es que sea algo bueno, algo muuuuuy bueno – Me dijo con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarme, aunque no entendía exactamente de que estaba hablando. Después de que me dijo eso se retiro, dejándonos en la sala de espera a Sasuke-kun, a mi suegro y a mí

Pasados 10 minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas, Tsunade-sama regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Naruto esta bien, puedes pasar a verlo – me dijo mientras me guiaba a una habitación. Entre y ahí estaba el chico de mis sueños, recostado en una camilla

- ¿Aun no se recupera del genjutsu? – Le pregunte algo preocupada.

- ¡Bah! El muy holgazán se recupero desde hace mucho, ahora solo esta durmiendo – Me informo. Y para confirmar lo que había dicho, mi Naruto comenzó a dar de manotazos y a musitar palabras como Ramen o dattebayo.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Naruto? – Le pregunte una vez que vi que mi Naruto estaba bien

- ¡Oh eso! Hinata, necesito que me acompañes, necesito hacerte unos exámenes también – Me respondió

- Pero … - Comencé a decir

- No tardaran mucho, en cuanto tenga los resultados te explicare lo que le pasa – Me dijo.

Me llevo a otra habitación y me saco una muestra de sangre, la cual mando a examinar. No entendía nada de lo que Tsunade-sama estaba haciendo, y al parecer noto mi preocupación.

-Hina-chan, creo que no tiene sentido tenerte así en suspenso, si lo deseas, te puedo decir mi teoría, tal vez así estés mas tranquila. – Me dijo

- Por favor Tsunade-sama – Le respondí

- Pues veras… -

- Tsunade-sama, perdón por la interrupción, pero… tenemos un problema – La interrumpió una enfermera

- ¡Que clase de problema es que no lo pueden resolver sin mi ayuda! – Preguntó un poco molesta

- Tiene que verlo – Le dijo la enfermera.

- Espera aquí Hina-chan, no tardo –

En cuanto atravesó la puerta, llegó hasta la habitación el sonido de lo que era el problema, o mejor dicho, la voz del problema, por lo que de manera automática me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia esa voz tan familiar pero no me acerque demasiado.

-Déjenme entrar ttebane! ¿No saben quien soy? Soy la esposa del cuarto Hokage y la madre del quinto Hokage dattebane!

En la entrada del hospital se encontraba mi suegra acompañada por el resto de los invitados,

-¡¿Qué alboroto es este Kushina? – Le pregunto Tsunade-sama

- Exijo que me dejen entrar dattebayo! Naruto esta ahí dentro, soy su madre y tengo derecho a saber como esta ttebane! – Reclamo Kushina-san

- No es necesario que armes tal alboroto, tu hijo esta bien, el muy holgazán esta durmiendo plácidamente, así que vete a casa, en unos minutos te lo envío con tu esposo, - Le dijo en tono de regaño

- Nada de eso, quiero que me dejes entrar y punto – Respondió mi suegra. Per o en ese momento un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura, y no pude evitar sobresaltarme, no era necesario que me diera la vuelta para saber quien me abrazaba, lo sabia perfectamente.

* * *

-Déjenme entrar ttebane! ¿No saben quien soy? Soy la esposa del cuarto Hokage y la madre del quinto Hokage dattebane! – Dijo una voz familiar, la cual me regreso al mundo real, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba, en una de esas odiosas habitaciones de hospital, no me gustaba para nada estar ahí, así que me levante y volví a escuchar la voz de mi madre, por lo que decidí que en lugar de salir por la ventana, lo mejor seria salir por la puerta principal para enterarme de la causa del alboroto creado por mi madre.

Camine por el pasillo y cuando me iba acercando, me encontré con ella. Estaba de espaldas a mí, su cabello caía en cascada a su espalda y otra vez esa palabra acudió a mi mente: - _hermosa_ – así era como se veía siempre, me acerque sigilosamente y la abrace por su cintura. En cuanto sintió mi contacto se estremeció, sonreí ante esa reacción y le bese una mejilla, dejándome envolver por el aroma de miel que emanaba su cabello

-No, no vas a entrar así – dijo Tsunade obasan a mi madre – espera un poco, ahorita te entrego a tu hijo –dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y fue cuando se percato de mi presencia y la de mi esposa.

- Valla aquí están – Note que estaba un poco harta, eso siempre pasaba cuando "discutía" con mi madre – Vallan con… - Comenzó a decir, pero interrumpió su frase mientras su mirada se perdía en el fondo del pasillo. – Esperen – Dijo mientras se alejaba, ambos volteamos a verla y vimos que se dirigía hacia donde estaba una enfermera, la cual le entrego un sobre, lo abrió inmediatamente, observo la hoja durante algunos segundos y después regreso hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Llego la hora de aclarar todo – Nos dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a empujarnos hacia afuera.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero este tipo de cosas es mejor decirlas cuando se está cien por ciento seguro – comenzó a decir – Kushina… felicidades, vas a poder competir con Fugaku – Se dirigió a mi madre pero ninguno de los ahí presentes entendimos nada – Hinata, Naruto, - ¡Felicidades!, van a ser padres – dijo mientras corría a abrazar a Hinata.

Todo el mundo (incluyéndome) nos convertimos en estatuas, nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, hasta que Tsunade obasan termino de abrazar a mi Hinata, fue cuando todos reaccionaron y comenzaron los gritos y de repente me vi envuelto de abrazos los cuales no lograba distinguir a quien pertenecían.

De repente mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi vista se desvanecían, lo ultimo que recuerdo es la imagen de mi Hinata la cual me veía con una expresión de incertidumbre que inmediatamente se transformo en una de sorpresa mientras era abrazada por mi madre.

* * *

***Obasan:** se traduce como vieja, es que no recordaba muy bien como es exactamente la manera en que llama a Tsunade, pero creo que era algo que sonaba muy parecido


	4. Sake

**Sake**

- ¡Felicidades!, van a ser padres – Dijo Tsunade-sama y corrió abrazarme, pero yo no respondí el abrazo, estaba confundida, aun no podía asimilar las palabra de Tsunade-sama

¿Yo… Madre de un pequeño? En cuanto vino a mi mente la palabra madre, sentí un sentimiento que conocía bien, y contrario a lo que podrían pensar los demás, no era alegría, era preocupación ¿Cómo lograría ser madre? No tenia idea de como serlo, pero por lo que he escuchado, nadie sabe como…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de todos los que estaban ahí presentes, comenzaron a felicitarme, Kushina-san me dio un abrazo al mismo tiempo en el que me felicitaba, extrañamente eso hizo que me calmara un poco. De manera automática voltee a ver a mi marido, sabia que el lograría transmitirme tranquilidad, solo con ver sus ojos era suficiente para mi, para saber que todo esta bien.

Ahí estaba el, siendo abrazado por Tsunade-sama, su expresión era tal vez un reflejo de la mía, pero en unos segundos mi pobre Naruto se desmayo, no lo culpo, había sido un día muy pesado. Mi suegra siguió la dirección de mi mirada y también vio lo mismo que yo, por lo que deshizo el abrazo, me tomo de una mano y juntas de manera coordinada nos acercamos a Naruto, escuche que algunos reían, pero no preste atención a quien podría ser, mi esposo me había cautivado.

Estaba en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados, totalmente inconsciente, pero con una gran sonrisa que podría robarle el aliento a cualquiera, me agache para poder verlo mas de cerca, (no me había percatado de que ya me movía de manera mas lenta y segura) y al estar cerca de él, se fue. Se fue todo aquel miedo tonto que había sentido, la sonrisa de mi Naruto trajo a mi los sentimientos correctos, los que tenia que sentir:

Emoción, Alegría, Amor, y si, aun había miedo, pero también había Valor, pues al verlo a él, comprendí que no estaba sola en esto y que ambos seriamos capaces te proteger a nuestro pequeño bebé.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella, me miraba con sus ojos que transmitían una alegría que se podía sentir en el aire, y también con una mirada llena de amor. Le sonreí y ella respondió igual, no hacían falta las palabras, ambos sabíamos lo que sentía el otro, ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

Pero nada dura para siempre, pues nuestro pequeño momento se vio interrumpido por las risas de los presentes, las ms escandalosas, obviamente eran de Sasuke, Kiba y Jiraiya-sensei.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… solo… jajaja… solo tu… jajajaja – "Decía" Sasuke

- Ya cállate Sasuke-teme – Le grite al baka mientras me levantaba del suelo

- Jajajaja… he oído de reacciones ridículas, pero tú te llevas todas de calle jajajajajajajaja –

- Aahh, ¿estas seguro de que mi reacción es la mas ridícula? – Comencé a amenazarlo, ahora que había recordado aquel suceso

- Ni se te ocurra – Me amenazo mientras su rostro cambiaba de expresión, de una de burla a una de miedo y enojo.

- Bueno, como ya has parado todo tu escandalo, por esta vez me hare el que lo he olvidado… - Comencé a decir, solo para ver que ya se había confiado y fue en ese momento en el que ataqué - ¡SASUKE FUE A MI OFICINA A LLORAR EL DIA QUE SE ENTERO QUE SAKURA ESTABA EMBARAZADA! – Grite a los cuatro vientos, y la cara de Sasuke no tenia precio, era la mas graciosa que le había visto, y mas divertido fue cuando todo el mundo comenzó a reír. Ya se imaginaran que después de decir eso tuve que huir si es que no quería terminar envuelto por las llamas del Amaterasu.

Estaba atardeciendo, y al parecer Sasuke ya había superado la manera en que lo exhibí, estábamos de nuevo en casa de mis padres, pues mi madre había insistido en que teníamos que celebrar, y en cuanto estuvimos de regreso la fiesta continúo como si nunca se hubiera detenido.

-Esto amerita algo especial – Comenzó a decir Ero-senin mientras sacaba una botella que supongo que contenía Sake.

- Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Ero-senin – Le dijo mi madre – ¡Todos beban hasta terminar igual o peor que Tsunade Obasan! Bueno no todos, Hina-chan, Sakura-chan ustedes nos pueden acompañar con un jugo de naranja, hay un poco en la nevera, en un momento se los traigo.

Después de eso, todos nos la pasamos brindado, yo procure no tomar en exceso, pues tenia que regresar a casa con mi Hina-chan y tenia que estar en perfectas condiciones para cuidarla. - _¡Que suerte que haya heredado la resistencia al alcohol de mi madre! _– Pensé

-¿Y como se dio cuenta de que Hina-chan estaba embarazada? – Pregunto de repente Ten-ten a la vieja Tsunade

- Pues, no estaba segura, ya que muchas veces los embarazos se pueden confundir con otras enfermedades, pero mi sospecha surgió a partir de Naruto – Le explico

- ¿Naruto? – Repitió Ten-ten

- Si, lo estuve observando y fue como surgió la idea – Continuo explicando Tsunade

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que vio que hizo que surgiera esa teoría? – continuo preguntándole, ahora todo el mundo estaba poniendo atención, incluso yo.

- Simple, ¿Naruto rechazando un plato de Ramen? ¿Nauseas cuando no ha comido casi nada? ¿Mareos que hacen que no pueda caminar bien? Son algunos síntomas de embarazo – Explico

- Pero… se supone que esos síntomas los debe presentar la embarazada ¿No? – Ahora la que había hablado era Ino.

- Así es, pero hay algunos casos en los que la pareja es la que presenta dichos síntomas, claro que se supone que esto sucede cuando el embarazo esta mas avanzado y generalmente son solo uno o dos de estos síntomas, y no se presentan de golpe en un solo día. - Comenzo a explicar Tsunade Obasan

- Pero hay que recordar que Naruto es un Jinchuuriki, así que tal vez, debido a esto, se encuentra mas conectado con el embarazo y es lo que causa que experimente todo esto. – Continuo explicando a todos los ahí presentes

– El problema es que Naruto es el primer Jinchuuriki varón , por lo que no tenemos registros o datos de que es lo que le sucederá durante este periodo, es por eso también que no podemos asegurar que esa sea la razón de sus malestares. – Termino de explicar.

- Es cierto, ahora recuerdo, en la mañana pudo percibir el aroma del pastel cuando Minato lo traía a pesar de que este ni siquiera había atravesado la puerta. Eso también es un síntoma ¿no es así? – Agrego mi madre.

- Así es, ese es otro de los síntomas, lo ven hasta ahora ya ha experimentado 4 de los síntomas más comunes, o mejor dicho 5. Apuesto a que su desmayo, mas que por el impacto de a noticia, se deba que al embarazo.

- Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían durar los síntomas? – Le pregunto mi Hinata

- Eso tampoco lo podemos saber – Le respondió – *en una pareja normal, cuando la embarazada presenta los síntomas generalmente van del tercer al sexto mes, cuando la pareja también los presenta, como ya lo había dicho antes, solo presenta uno o a lo mas dos de estos síntomas y generalmente los experimente del quinto al séptimo mes – Nos explico a todos

**(* N/A:** los datos que doy aquí no son concretos y 100% confiables, en si, no pude encontrar el dato de que tiempo duran los síntomas, solo me base en los embarazos de algunos familiares**)**

– Pero como pueden notar, Hina-chan no tiene ni 2 meses de gestación y Naruto ya presenta los síntomas, por lo que me atrevería a decir que existen dos posibilidades: 1. Que los síntomas duren hasta lo que seria el tercer mes, o 2. Que los síntomas permanezcan hasta el final del embarazo el cual no sabemos si durara 9 o 10 meses – Dijo dirigiéndose principalmente a mi y a mi Hina-chan

- Pero … - Dijeron en el mismo tono de preocupación mi Hina-chan y mi madre

- Por eso ultimo que les dije, sobre la duración del embarazo, no deben preocuparse, conforme valla avanzando, podremos determinar su duración antes del quinto mes. – Les dijo en un tono tranquilizador - Por el lado de Hina-chan no hay problema, la única duda que existe es como la pasara Naruto – Declaro Tsunade obasan, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera y diera un trago grande y profundo a mi copa de Sake

- No hay problema ttebayo! Mientras Hinata y nuestro bebe estén bien, yo estaré bien dattebayo! – Les dije dirigiéndome más hacia mi Hina-chan para tranquilizarla, y al parecer funciono, pues me sonrió.

Pero valla que me costaría, apenas llevaba un día con esas cosas de los síntomas y ya me sentía de la patada, no podía imaginarme que pasaría si eso de rechazar el Ramen durara los 9 o 10 meses, pues mi mente aclamaba Ramen, pero mi estomago no, además… oh oh… ahora que.

Pude sentir como se me revolvía el estomago, justo como cuando iba a comerme el pastel, ya sabia que era, y sabia que se me pasaría pronto, así que me serví mi cuarta copa de sake, tal ve eso me asentaría el estomago. Al parecer si había funcionado, pues el malestar se fue inmediatamente

Después de que las dudas fueran aclaradas continuamos con la celebración, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Tsunade obasan había dejado de hablar y la pobre ya estaba tan ebria como de costumbre.

Mi Hina-chan estaba platicando muy alegremente con Sakura-chan, mi madre y mi suegra. Yo por mi parte me dedique a molestar al baka de Sasuke, al principio solo era yo, pero después Kiba, Ero-senin e incluso Shikamaru me hicieron segunda.

Me sirvieron mi octava copa de Sake, obviamente aun no caía en los efectos del alcohol, pero decidí que no me arriesgaría y que esta seria la ultima, pues no quería que… oh no! otra vez no, ahí estaba de nuevo, el revoltijo del estomago, pero esta vez era mas intenso, respire profundamente para que se fuera, pero no disminuyo y… oh oh

Tuve que correr, lo que sea que estuviera dentro de mi estomago amenazaba con salir de manera estrepitosa, valla! Jamás había sentido el camino hacia el baño tan largo, por un momento creí que no lo lograría, pero lo hice, cerré la puerta y me incline sobre el retrete y si, lamento informarles que vomite.

Afuera de la puerta escuche como mis camaradas de guerra contra Sasuke me habían traicionado y ahora se habían unido a las filas del Uchiha para divertirse a expensas de mis malestares.

* * *

Aaaaaa, el dato de que Sasuke fue a llorar a la oficina de Naruto, fue por la emoción, aaaawwww :3 no solo Naruto merecía ser objeto de burla ¿no lo creen? ;)


	5. Mora Azul

**Mora azul**

_Ahora no tengo nada que decir, más que lo que he venido haciendo: disculparme por lo poco humorístico de la historia. Pero en fin, para no hartarlos, mejor los dejo con el siguiente capitulo._

**Mora Azul**

Nuestra plática se vio interrumpida por la risa de varios de los presentes, y supuse que el objeto de esas risas era mi Naruto, lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré, comencé a levantarme para ir a buscarlo pero Kushina me detuvo

-El esta bien, no te preocupes – Me tranquilizo

- Además, no es buen que estés preocupada con el todo el tiempo, el estrés le puede hacer daño al bebé – Me informo Tsunade-sama

- Deberías de disfrutar de esto Hinata-chan, el tiempo se va muy rápido – Continuo Kushina

- Todo esto es pasajero, así que mejor divierte con esta nueva experiencia para ustedes – Me dijo Sakura-chan

- Es cierto, no te preocupes, Naruto es muy fuerte, no por nada es el quinto Hokage dattebane! – Me dijo mi suegra.

- Eso es cierto – Le respondí con una sonrisa

- ¡Así se habla Hina-chan! - Me animo Kushina

- ¡Sasuke teme! – Escuche que decía mi Naruto

- JAJAJAJAJA ¿salió todo bien? – Le pregunto Sasuke-kun, y por curiosidad me acerque a la escena

- ¡Mas te vale que…! – Comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió, coloco una de sus manos sobre su boca y enseguida se encerró en la habitación que estaba detrás de él, que identifique como el baño. En cuanto cerró la puerta las carcajadas volvieron.

Después de 5 minutos, mi esposo salió de la habitación, miro con odio a Sasuke

-¡TU…! – Naruto estaba furioso – ¿Nos vamos Hina-chan? – Me dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera olvidado su odio.

- H-Hi – Le respondí un poco nerviosa.

Nos despedimos de los padres de mi esposo, y de nuestros amigos, extrañamente Naruto se porto muy amable con todos, incluyendo a Sasuke, al cual despidió con una sonrisa muy sincera.

* * *

Salimos de la casa de nuestros padres, estaba muy feliz, me atrevería a decir que este era el mejor día de mi vida, pero había muchos días que podían entrar en la lista y me era muy difícil escoger a uno como ganador, por ejemplo, el día en que Hinata acepto ser mi esposa, el día de nuestra boda, la primera mañana que despertamos como marido y mujer, y este, el día en que nos enteramos de que seriamos padres.

Caminábamos por la calles de mi amada aldea tomados de la mano, el paisaje era agradable, el movimiento en la aldea aun seguía, pues no era tan tarde, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y una luna en cuarto creciente que a mi me parecía una sonrisa que reflejaba mi estado de animo.

Pero en ese momento me percate de que la noche estaba más fresca, por lo que sin pensarlo, me quite mi chaqueta y la coloque sobre los hombros de mi esposa y después de hacer esto la abrace por la cintura. Mi Hinata me volteo a ver con una mirada confundida.

-No tengo frio Naruto-kun – Me dijo de una forma que me recordó a los tiempos en que éramos novios.

- La noche se esta haciendo mas fría y no quiero que la madre de mis hijos se enferme por tener un esposo desconsiderado ttebayo! – Le respondí con una sonrisa

- ¿Hijos? – Me pregunto mientras me regalaba una de mis sonrisas favoritas aderezada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Claro! Señora Namikaze, lamento informarle que ni su suegra ni su esposo se conformaran con un pequeño heredero. –

- ¿Aunque eso signifique mas sufrimiento para el esposo? – Me pregunto siguiéndome el juego

- ¿Sufrimiento? ¡Bah! No es nada, dicen que el tipo es muy resistente y que esta dispuesto a soportar lo que sea con tal de formar una familia y hacer feliz a la chica de sus sueños – Le respondí

- Me pregunto quien será esa chica – Dijo mirando al cielo

- Pues me contaron que es la más hermosa no solo de su aldea, sino de todo el mundo, que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, es pura, hermosa, tierna, adorable, valiente y comprensiva que pueda haber. Es perfecta – Le respondí su pregunta

- ¿Valiente? – dijo con un tono de duda

- ¡Claro! No cualquiera se atrevería a casarse con un tipo tan torpe, escandaloso y que además viene acompañado por una familia de locos. – Le respondí

- jaja, pero también me contaron que el esposo es el hombre mas increíble del mundo, es guapo, inteligente, valiente, decidido, responsable, atento. Es perfecto – Dijo muy segura de si misma.

- ¿Inteligente? – Le pregunte en el mismo tono que ella la había hecho

- ¡Por supuesto! No cualquiera se las ingenia para convencer al líder de los Hyuga de que lo deje casarse con la hija. Y salir vivo y sin ningún rasguño durante el intento. – Me respondió y después me regalo un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, ambos estábamos exhaustos, por lo que subimos a nuestra habitación, mi Hinata-hime se puso su pijama, yo solo me desprendí de la ropa quedándome únicamente con mi bóxer*. De manera sincronizada nos metimos a la cama y yo caí rendido instantáneamente.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado, me desperté no porque ya hubiera amanecido, sino porque sentía una necesidad, una que jamás había experimentado. Voltee hacia la ventana para comprobar que aun era de noche, después mire a mi esposa que dormía como un ángel. De manera sigilosa me levante para evitar despertarla, y fui a la cocina.

Nada, de lo que había en la nevera, nada satisfacía esa necesidad, me detuve un momento para pensar, antes que nada, necesitaba saber que era lo que quería. Después de unos segundos sabia lo que era, era algo tan simple, que en cierta forma me molestaba que eso me hubiera levantado de la cama, y para mi mala suerte no lo teníamos.

Pensé en dejarlo pasar, pero no podía, y fue cuando lo entendí, era un antojo. Durante toda mi vida creí que conocía los antojos, los experimentaba casi a diario, (generalmente eran de Ramen). Pero esto era diferente, era mas intenso a lo que hubiera experimentado antes, así que no me quedo remedio más que ir en busca de mi antojo.

Sabia que no iba a tardar, pero aun así no quería dejar a mi Hinata-hime sola, y tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de que no estaba, lo que menos quería era preocuparla, así que invoque un clon para que me supliera mientras estaba fuera y lo mande a nuestra habitación.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia la tienda, una de las pocas en la aldea que permanecían abiertas las 24 horas. Gracias a Kami si tenían lo que necesitaba: una paleta helada sabor Mora azul. Lo se, algo muy simple para un antojo, pero realmente lo era, pues no pude dejarlo pasar. No quería pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, así que regrese y en el camino iba disfrutando de mi paleta. Jamás algo me había sabido tan bien como esa paleta, ni siquiera el Ramen, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Llegue a casa, entre en la habitación solo para comprobar que mi Hinata seguía durmiendo tranquilamente junto a mi clon, al cual toque con un dedo para que supiera que estaba de vuelta, este se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la habitación para evitar que mi esposa escuchara cuando este se desvaneciera.

Me recosté en el lugar que había ocupado mi clon con el sabor a Mora azul en mi boca, tenia que admitir que este síntoma de embarazo me agradaba, pues hacia que algo tan simple como una paleta de hielo supiera a gloria. Solo esperaba que este se presentara mas temprano, de ser así, seria perfecto. Así que así sabían los antojos: a Mora azul, era curioso, pues si me hubieran preguntado antes, habría respondido que sabían a Ramen.

* * *

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué una paleta helada de Mora azul? Pues quería que el antojo de Naruto fuera algo diferente al Ramen (de haber sido este, no habría batallado nada para obtenerlo, pues estoy segura que en su casa no falta, y ese no es el chiste de los antojos xD) la idea de la paleta de mora azul la saque del anime, cuando Naruto estaba entrenando con Jiraiya (la primera vez) después del entrenamiento Ero-senin, llego con una paleta helada de color azul y le dio la mitad a Naruto :3 y pues yo supongo que era de mora azul, ¿Hay otro sabor de paletas que también sea azul? Si lo saben, no duden en decírmelo :D


	6. Fresa

**Fresa**

_Nota: tal vez en una parte les parezca que habrá lemmon, pero lamento informarles que no soy buena en ello, también este aviso va para aquellos que no les gustan ese tipo de escenas, así que no se preocupen, pueden seguir leyendo en cualquier momento :D_

**Fresa**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que nos enteramos que seriamos padres, por lo que mi Hinata ya tenia cuatro meses de embarazo, se veía aun mas hermosa que nunca, ahora que en su vientre se comenzaba a notar su estado.

Como lo había dicho Tsunade, ya sabíamos mas sobre la marcha de este, el embarazo duraría 9 meses, y al parecer yo estaría sufriendo los síntomas hasta el ultimo día de la gestación, lo cual hacia que fuera objeto de burla por parte de Sasuke y Ero-senin. ¡Como es que no se cansaban de reírse por lo mismo! Que si me daban mareos: risa, que si tenia nauseas: risa, que si me desmayaba o vomitaba: carcajadas.

-Etto… Hokage-sama, necesito que firme estos documentos – Me dijo mi secretaria.

- Claro – Le conteste secamente, era uno de esos días en el que me había asaltado otro síntoma: fatiga. Mi madre se la pasaba regañándome diciendo que era un holgazán, y no lo niego, pero estas veces no era algo que dependiera de mí.

Este síntoma no lo entendía en lo mas mínimo, bueno, a decir verdad no entendía ninguno de ellos. Pero la fatiga, era un cansancio como si no hubiera dormido en meses, ni siquiera en mis antiguas misiones que solían durar más de un mes, me sentía tan agotado como ahora.

Pero a pesar de lo duro que lo estaba pasando (y lo que me faltaba) no me quejaba en lo mas mínimo, pues si era un precio que debía pagar para que mi Hinata-hime* pasara su embarazo cómodamente, lo pagara con mucho gusto dattebayo!

* * *

Estaba preparando la cena, me alegraba poder preparar algo que no fuera Ramen, (así es, mi Naru-chan seguía repeliendo el Ramen) me encantaba poder complacer a mi marido con una variedad de platillos, era la forma en la que le daba las gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz y también para apoyarlo a sopesar los tragos amargos que estaba pasando.

Me tranquilice un poco al ver que él estaba disfrutando de sus malestares, o eso fue lo que me dijo una noche en la que me vio preocupada y no le hubiera creído de no ser porque pude leer la verdad en sus ojos.

-Hina-chan! – Saludo mi esposo desde la entrada.

- ¡Naruto-kun! Okairi* – Le respondí

- Hinaa-chaaaan – Volvió a decir mientras corría a abrazarme.

En cuanto estuve en sus brazos, me levanto del suelo y comenzó a girar. Me agradaba cuando los cambios de humor eran positivos.

-¿Cómo te fue cielo?—Le pregunte entre risitas.

- Excelente, pero… te extrañe dattebayo! – Me confeso mientras me depositaba en el suelo. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y pude sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

- Lo se, yo también Naru-chan – Le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello

- Pero… Pero… aaaaahhhhh – Decía entre lagrimas

- ¡No hay porque llorar mi Naruto! Ya estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa – Le dije mientras lo consolaba

- ¡Tienes razón ttebane! – Me contesto con una sonrisa amplia, cambiando otra vez de humor.

- Que te parece si comemos – Le dije

- ¡Si muero de hambre dattebayo! – Después de decir eso beso mi mejilla.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, mi Naruto me contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día y devoraba su comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en años. En cuanto terminamos, Naruto me hizo el favor de llevar los platos a la cocina, el insistía en querer lavarlos, así que lo hicimos juntos. Fue muy divertido por el hecho de que terminamos empapados en jabón.

De repente me miro, conocía esa mirada, sabia lo que quería, pero yo dude. Se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme, solo vasto el roce de sus labios para que mi duda se disipara, pues yo también lo deseaba, lleve mis manos a sus hombros y le quite su capa, para continuar con su camisa, comenzamos a avanzar lentamente hacia la sala y me recostó en el sofá.

Por un momento me dedique únicamente a disfrutar de sus labios, el sabor a fresa del postre aun se podía percibir en ellos, pero mi deseo regreso y continué con mi tarea, lleve mis manos hacia el botón de su pantalón, lo desprendí, pero cuando comencé a bajar el zipper una mano me detuvo.

-¡No! no esta bien Hina-chan – Dijo de repente muy serio.

- Pero… - comencé a decir

- No Hina-chan, soy un tonto, solo pienso en mi mismo, no me pongo a pensar en que te podría lastimar a ti o a nuestro hijo – Me explico

- No creo que … -

- Perdóname Hina-chan, soy un tonto – Me decía

- Si eres un tonto – Le dije molesta – Aaagghhh esos cambios de humor ¡No es justo! – Le reproche, pues había despertado mi deseo. Pocos lo sabían (al decir pocos me refiero a Naruto únicamente) pero cuando despertaban mis deseos carnales me convertía en otra persona, dejaba de ser tímida y considerada, para pasar a ser una… para que rehuir el término: una pervertida.

- ¡Yo te deseo y estoy segura de que no nos harás daño! – Le dije un poco más calmada, pero aun así exigente

- No merezco es confianza Hinata – Me dijo

- ¡Esta bien! Si eso es lo que quieres … - Le dije encaminándome a nuestra habitación - ¡Buenas noches! – Le grite desde la recamara y cerré la puerta.

Estaba muy enojada, no pensaba claramente, así que me encerré a esperar que se me pasara el enojo, a vería que haría después. Me recosté en la cama y no se cuando me quede dormida.

* * *

Mi pobre Hinata se había enojado con migo, y no la culpo, fui un tonto. Aunque tengo que admitir que me gusto que se molestara, ya que significaba que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Decidí que lo mas prudente era dejarla sola, así no tendría que estar soportando mis cambios de humor.

Me recosté en el sofá, y cerré los ojos, pero el sueño nunca llego, mire el reloj de la sala, el cual marcaba las 11:38, comencé a contar sapos, pero cuando llegue al 15'934 me di cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, una vez mas mire el reloj que ahora marcaba las 12:27. Comencé a dar vueltas por toda la casa, para ver si me agotaba un poco y así poder dormir: nada.

¡Maldita fatiga, ahora que la necesitaba se rehusaba a llegar ttebayo! La 1:14, instintivamente me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la nevera pero nada de ahí era lo que quería… esperen… otro antojo, me senté en el sofá de la sala y me puse a pensar para descubrir que era lo que quería.

Ya lo sabia, así que hice lo de siempre cada que se me antojaba algo (para mi mala suerte solo era en las noches) invoque un clon y lo deje en donde se suponía debería estar durmiendo, me puse mi camisa y salí a la tienda.

Al llegar ahí compre lo que quería y comete mi camino de regreso a casa, pero de repente me sentí triste (lo cual a su ves me hizo enojar, ¡odiaba estos cambios de humor ttebayo!) y sin penarlo, me senté en una banca que estaba al lado de la calle y me quede mirando el cielo, perdiéndome en el espacio.

* * *

Una sensación extraña me despertó, y automáticamente me levante de la cama, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cocina abriendo la puerta del refrigerador. ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Antojo? Imposible, el de los antojos era Naruto aunque… pensándolo bien, ese síntoma él no lo experimentaba, tal vez esa era la razón por la que lo tenía.

Sabia lo que quería, pero no había en casa, así que decidí salir a buscarlo, lo de menos seria que le pidiera a Naruto que fuera por el, pero no quería, lo había tratado muy mal, así que mejor decidí dejarlo descansar. ¡Ya suficiente tenía con todos esos malestares y yo todavía le agrego una esposa caprichosa!

Pase junto al sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba mi esposo durmiendo plácidamente, le bese la frente y salí de la casa.

Camine por las calles de Konoha hacia la tienda mas cercana, pero a la mitad del camino me encontré con algo que definitivamente no me esperaba.

-¿Naruto? – Le pregunte a esa figura idéntica a mi esposo (que se supone estaba en casa durmiendo)

- ¿Hina-chan? – Me respondió

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

- Etto… vine a comprar, ¿Tú que haces aquí? – Me pregunto

- También vine a comprar – Le respondí

- ¿Por qué no despertaste a mi clon? En cuanto se hubiera desvanecido yo habría sabido lo que querías y te lo habrá llevado – Me informo. Ahora lo entendía, el que estaba en casa era un clon.

- Creí que eras tu y no quería molestarte – Le dije sinceramente

- ¡Claro que no me hubieras molestado dattebayo! Soy tu esposo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después del mal rato que te hice pasar –

- No, yo fui la que te hizo pasar un mal rato – Me disculpe – Por cierto, ¿por qué decidiste venir a comprar a esta hora? – Le pregunte

- Un antojo – Me contesto sin darle importancia - ¿Y tú? ¿Que necesitas a esta hora mi Hinata-hime? – Me pregunto dulcemente

- Un antojo – conteste en el mismo tono que él.

- ¡Que curioso! Y dime, ¿Qué desea mi Hinata-hime? – Me pregunto haciendo una reverencia

- Una paleta helada de fresa – Le dije inclinando mi cabeza a un lado. Y me sonrió mostrándome lo que llevaba en una de sus manos. Era precisamente lo que yo quería - Como… - Comencé a decir.

- A mi también se me antojo – Me respondió mientras me entregaba el objeto de nuestro antojo.

La abrí, y separe ambos palitos para partirla a la mitad, y le ofrecí una parte al hombre de mi vida. Él lo tomo y al mismo tiempo me tomo de la mano y me levanto del asiento, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra casa, ambos disfrutando nuestra paleta.

De repente él se detuvo, se coloco frente a mí, se acercó lentamente a mí y me beso. Yo lo respondí olvidándome de todo. Realmente amaba estar embarazada, hacia que ambos estuviéramos más sensibles, y a pesar de que no sabíamos que pasaría mañana, de algo si estábamos seguros: de que ambos estaríamos ahí, apoyándonos el uno al otro. Y nos perdimos en otro beso sabor a fresa.

* * *

***Hime**: princesa

***Okairi:** bienvenido a casa.

Bueno, eso es todo, lo se, lo se, parece más una historia romántica que de humor, pero en fin hice mí luchita xD aaammm solo como dato adicional aquí les dejo la lista de los síntomas que padeció el pobre Naruto: Sensibilidad del olfato, repulsión hacia alimentos, náuseas, mareos, desmayos, vomito, cambios en el estado de ánimo, antojos, fatiga, insomnio.


	7. Tomate

**Creo que estoy embarazado**

_A petición de muchos, he aquí la continuación :D espero que les agrade tanto como hasta ahora (:_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviamente los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera la habría convertido en una serie Shojo xD son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama_

**Tomate**

29 de Marzo

-Todo esta perfecto, si no surge ningún contratiempo, el 29 de Abril, tendrán a su hijo entre sus brazos – Nos decía Tsunade obasan

- A que te refieres con eso de que si no surge ningún contratiempo Tsunade obasan, ¿no habías dicho que todo estaba perfecto? ¿Por qué tendría que haber contratiempos?—

- Porque el futuro siempre es incierto, tal vez se podría adelantar la fecha del alumbramiento… - antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella continúo – En caso de ser así, estaremos preparados, después de todo, suele ocurrir algunas veces, ¿no recuerdas que eso le pasó a Sakura? Y sin embargo, tanto ella como la pequeña Akane se encuentran perfectamente bien – Termino de decir

- Entonces… - Comencé a decir

- Si Naruto, no tienes que preocuparte, mientras sigan mis indicaciones como lo han hecho hasta ahora, no tienen nada que temer – Me tranquilizo

- Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama – Ahora la que hablo fue mi Hinata-hime

- No tienes por qué agradecerlo – Respondió la aludida – Bueno, eso es todo – Concluyo con una sonrisa – Y Hinata… - dijo antes de que saliéramos del consultorio

- ¿Si, Tsunade-sama? – Respondió mi esposa

- Procura tranquilizar a ese esposo tuyo –

- ¡Claro! – Respondió con una sonrisa

…

-¿Y bien? – Nos pregunto mi madre al pie del recibidor

- Mamá, podrías esperar a que entremos para empezar con el interrogatorio ttebayo – Le reclame

- Pues apresúrate ttebane!—Dijo al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia el interior, lo cual provocó que callera al suelo – No se quien es mas lento, tu o tu padre – Dijo sarcásticamente

- Kushina, debes tener cuidado, es peligroso que lo trates así, no te olvides de su estado – Escuche que decía Ero-sennin desde la sala e inmediatamente escuche la risa de varias personas

-… ¿Y ahora que cosa se te ocurrió Kushina? – Dije mientras me levantaba

- Aaahh cierto, invite algunas personas para que escuchen lo que quiero saber – Respondió – y no me llames Kushina, soy tu madre ttebane! – creí que no lo había notado

Al entrar a la sala de la casa de mi madre, suspire, pues la escena era muy parecida a la de su cumpleaños, pues ahí estaban: mi padre, mis suegros, Sasuke-baka, Sakura-chan (**N.A**: Naruto aun le dice Sakura-chan por la costumbre y porque la considera su mejor amiga, solo eso :D) y la pequeña Akane de 6 meses, Ino, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Obito, Rin-san, Ero-sennin, Yamato taijo.

-…- suspire, y tome asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a mi querida Hinata.

- ¿Y bien? – Volvio a preguntar mi madre - ¿Qué noticias nos tienen? – Dijo dirigiéndose principalmente a mi Hinata

- Etto… todo esta muy bien Kushina-san, Tsunade-sama dice que si seguimos sus indicaciones no habrá ningún problema – Le informo mi esposa

- ¡Que bueno Hina-chan! ¿Y no hay algo mas que quieran agregar? – Pregunto insistentemente – Algo que me de una idea de que color debo ir comprando los regalos para mi futuro nieto –

- Oh… Etto… -

- Decidimos que lo mejor es dejarnos sorprendernos el día del parto ttebayo! – Respondí

- ¡Que! No me pueden hacer eso, saben que no me gustan los misterios, así que ahora mismo vamos con la vieja Tsunade para que me saque de las dudas de una buena vez – Reclamo mi madre

- Ah no, eso si que no Kushina, ella no te dirá nada, algo que Tsunade-obasan tiene muy presente es la privacidad que le debe a Hinata por ser su paciente –

- JA! existen métodos mi querido Hokage – Dijo amenazante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ero-sennin intervino

- ¡Vamos Kushina! Así será mas emocionante, es mas, ¿que te parece si apostamos? – Le pregunto

- Uuumm… esta bien ttebane! – dijo a regañadientes

- Para hacerlo mas interesante, propongo que todos participemos – Propuso a todos los presentes, no se si era la fatiga del embarazo o lo aburrido que se estaba volviendo todo, lo que me hizo bostezar.

- Estoy de acuerdo, yo quiero participar – Dijo Obito

- Y yo – respondieron: Rin, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Sasuke en ese orden.

- ¡¿Y ustedes?! ¡Por que no dicen nada ttebane! – Le reclamo a mi padre y a mi suegro.

- Francamente, me aburren tus jueguitos infantiles tomate – Le respondió el líder Hyuga

- ¡Como me dijiste tu…! – Se contuvo de insultarlo – uuummm yo creo que mas bien es que temes perder contra mi, como siempre lo haz hecho ttebane! – Le dijo sutilmente

- No pienso caer en esa absurda provocación, así que ni lo intentes – Le contesto

- Esta bien, por fortuna mi nieto tendrá una abuela de la cual podrá estar orgulloso, una abuela que acepta cualquier desafió que se le pone enfrente y que no huye de las peleas antes de enfrentarlas – Le sermoneo de manera dramática

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Le dijo algo molesto. Suspire, pues mi suegro acababa de entrar en el jueguito de mi madre, a veces me resultaba increíble que se dejara manejar tan fácilmente por ella.

- ¡Yo! Nada, solo espero que a estés pensando en la explicación que le darás a tu nieto cuando se entere que no quisiste aceptar el desafió de su abuela Kushina – Termino de decir

- ¡Bueno ya! Apostare, si eso hace que te calles de una vez – Contesto molesto, y mi madre solo le lanzo una mirada molesta pero que dejaba ver que se encontraba satisfecha consigo misma.

- ¿Y tu Minato Namikaze? ¿Le temes a tu esposa? – Le pregunto a su esposo

- ¡Desde luego!, por eso, si ella quiere que apueste, no tendré otro remedio mas que hacerlo – Contesto sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué hay de ti Hana-chan? –

- sabes que no me gustan esas cosas Shina-chan – Le respondió con una sonrisa mi suegra

- Esta bien Hana-chan, no pienso obligarte – Le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa – Entonces… que comiencen las apuestas ttebane!

-… Suena interesante – Dijo de repente una voz desde el recibidor – No sé que están apostando pero yo también quiero hacerlo – Dijo Tsunade-obasan quedando a la vista de todos.

- ¡No, tu no puedes participar ttebane! Ya que tú eres la única que sabe el sexo del bebé – Le respondió mi madre.

- Oh es eso, con mayor razón quiero participar, y no te preocupes no se el genero del bebé – Le aclaro- ya que siempre se mueve demasiado y no me permite enfocar la imagen claramente, algunas veces parece que es niño y otras veces parece ser niña, pero te repito, es porque no deja de moverse – Le explico Tsunade – Al parecer será igual de Hiperactivo como su padre – Agrego.

- Esta bien creeré en ti, pero si resulta que al final ganaste, nos daremos cuenta de que ha mentido ttebane! – Le explico mi madre

- ¡Yo no miento en ese tipo de asuntos! – Dijo indignada la vieja Tsunade

- Es cierto Kushina-san – Agrego mi Hinata tratando de defender a Tsunade

- Esta bien, si Hina-chan esta segura de que dices la verdad, entonces te creeré – sentencio mi madre.

- ¡Bueno ya, vamos a iniciar! – Dijo desesperado Ero-sennin, era claro que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de derrotar otra vez a Tsunade en una apuesta.

- Esta bien, Ero-sennin, tu comienzas ttebane! –

- Yo estoy seguro de que será un niño, es mas, por lo que acaba de decir Tsunade, me atrevo a decir que será idéntico a su padre en personalidad, e idéntico a su madre físicamente – Declaro

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro ttebane? –

- Simple, así mismo paso con Naruto, es idéntico en personalidad a ti e idéntico físicamente a su padre –

- Bueno, si tu lo dices… - Dijo poco convencida - ¿Quién mas cree que será un niño? – Les pregunto a los demás.

- Yo, pero solo espero que la teoría de Jiraiya-sama no sea cierta – Declaro Hiashi

- Yo lo creo porque Naruto y Sasuke siempre se llevan la contraria, así que si Sasuke tubo una niña, estoy seguro de que Naruto tendrá un niño – Dijo Obito, lo que provocó que a todos se les resbalara una gotita por la nuca ante su "razonamiento"

- Yo no creo que será un niño, yo espero que sea un niño, porque así cuando crezca, tendrá menos problemas con el padre que le toco – Dijo Kakashi… ¿En broma? Realmente no se en que sentido lo dijo, pero aun así le lance una mirada "amenazante"

- Yo creo que será un niño porque así los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki terminaran unidos al fin – Dijo entre risitas Ino

- ¡Eso jamás! – Exclame al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, lo cual me molesto y al parecer a el también pues comenzamos a mirarnos de manera desafiante. (**N.A:** exactamente como lo hacían en sus primeros días como equipo 7 :3)

- Yo también lo creo – Dijo Sai con esa sonrisa que tanto me molesta.

- ¿Alguien mas? – interrumpió mi madre

- … nadie dijo nada mas – Ahora, quienes opinan que será una niña – pregunto de nuevo mi madre.

- Yo, por dos razones: una, por la forma del vientre de Hina-chan y la otra… - Comenzó a decir Tsunade-obasan

- Para llevarme la contraria – Termino de decir Ero-sennin

- Exactamente – rectifico la vieja Tsunade

- Yo quiero que sea una niña, ¡Seria tan tierna! – Dijo Rin

- Yo también quiero que sea una niña, estoy segura que seria la mejor amiga de Akane, al igual que lo son sus padres – Declaro Sakura-chan

- Yo, al contrario de lo que dice Kakashi-sempai, creo que seria muy interesante ver como lidiaría Naruto con una niña – Dijo el capitán Yamato, y lo mire de la misma forma que lo hice con Kakashi.

- ¿Nadie mas? – Pregunto extrañada mi madre

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Le pregunto a su "segundo hijo" como ella decía.

- No creo que ni Naruto ni yo estemos dispuestos a aceptar la idea que sugirió Ino, así que por su bien, más le vale tener una niña – Declaro Sasuke-baka

- ¿Y tu Mina-chan? – Le pregunto a mi padre

- ¿Yo? Bueno, como mi esposa no me deja llevarle la contraria, y como no aposto por un niño, entones supongo que tengo que apostar por una niña, además, me gustaría mucho tener una nieta – dijo en el mismo tono de broma

- ¡Que bien te ha educado tu esposa Minato! Pero esta vez, es necesario que des tu verdadero punto de opinión – Le informo mi madre.

- Y así lo hice, realmente me gustaría tener una nieta, aunque en mi opinión, lo mas importante es que este sano, esa será mi verdadera recompensa – Declaro mi padre, y estaba de acuerdo con el, solo por eso, no me molestaría tanto con el por entrar en el absurdo juego de mi madre.

- Ahora, decidiremos la paga – Declaro mi madre

- Un momento tomate, que hay de ti, ¿ahora quien es la que huye? – Le pregunto mi suegro

- ¡No estoy huyendo ttebane! Y estaba esperando a que lo preguntaran – Dijo haciéndose la interesante.

- ¿Y bien? Que esperas – Dijo exasperado mi suegro.

- Pues yo apuesto por que serán un niño y una niña ttebane! – Declaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-...—Algunos suspiraron, otros como Hiashi Hyuga, Ero-sennin, Obito y ¿Kakashi? Contuvieron la risa, pues era obvio que mi madre saldría con una idea como esa.

- ¡Y yo creí que la única que ya tenia la apuesta perdida era Tsunade! – Dijo Ero-sennin

- Kushina, si de algo estamos seguros es que se trata de un solo bebé – Le informo Tsunade-obasan

- Ni modo tomate, ya no puedes cambiar de idea – Le dijo en tono burlón mi suegro

- Claro que no lo haré ttebane! Estoy completamente segura de lo que digo – le reclamo mi madre

- ¡Entonces propongo que esta apuesta sea de premio y castigo, ya que si es de dinero, dejaremos a Minato en la calle – opino mi suegro – Porque estamos de acuerdo en que Kushina no pondrá ni un solo yen – Concluyo

- ¡Claro que pagaría con mi propio dinero ttebane! Pero como no creo perder, apoyo la idea - Dijo mi madre – Es mas, para que sea justo, propongo que los padres de los bebes sean los que impongan los premios y castigos – Declaro mi madre, y debo admitir que esa parte del jueguito si me gusto

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo dattebayo! – Dije emocionado, y los demás ahí presentes asintieron con la cabeza – Y por cierto mamá si no sacas ese plato de Ramen debajo de la cama se va a echar a perder – Le informe

- ¿Cómo…? Ah lo había olvidado, bueno eso lo arreglo después – Contesto la olvidadiza de mi madre

- Entonces… esperen en lo que Hinata y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo – Dije mientras tomaba a mi esposa de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse e ir juntos a la cocina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Que les pareció? dejenme saber su opinión en un review, aaaaammm trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero estoy teniendo unos problemas... realmente solo uno, se llama bloqueo de escritora, u.u espero y sea momentáneo, así que de ante mano les pido una disculpa ¡gomen!

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, o en otra de mis historias ;)

Sayo!


	8. Cereza

**Cereza**

-Creí que no te estaba gustando esto – le dije a mi Naruto

- Y aun no me gusta, pero ya que nos han dejado decidir esta parte, quiero verlos sufrir un poco – Me respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo, lo que provoco que me sonrojara

- Pero no demasiado, después de todo, no me molesta esto que están haciendo – Le dije

- ¿…? – Mi esposo me miro en esa forma que dejaba claro que no estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir

- Quiero decir que, todo esto que hacen me deja ver que realmente todos están felices por nosotros y que nuestro bebé será muy amado no solo por sus padres, sino por todos los que nos rodean – Le explique con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón mi Hina-chan – Me dijo después de darme un beso en la mejilla – vamos a disfrutar de esto, después de todo, como dijo mi padre, lo importante es que nazca sano, y Tsunade-obasan dice que si lo esta – Me dijo

- Entonces, si fuera niño… - comencé a decir

- Seria genial ttebayo! – Me dijo

- jaja, claro que si, pero me refería a cual seria el premio para los que ganaran y el castigo para los que perdieran

...

-¿Y si fuera niña? – Le pregunte en cuanto terminamos con los que opinaban que tendríamos un varón

- Seria Maravilloso ttebayo! – Exclamo con una sonrisa

- jajaja, estoy de acuerdo, pero… - Comencé a decir

- ¡Ah claro! Los castigos ttebayo, lo siento Hinata-chan me emocione – se disculpo

- No tienes que disculparte, nos alegra que estés así de contento – Le dije después de robarle un fugaz beso.

...

-Y ahora si Kushina-san tuviera razón – Comencé a decir

- Tengo que admitir que me gustaría mucho que ella ganara – Dijo un poco desanimado

- A mi también amor, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que dijiste que seria la madre TUS HIJOS, así que podemos hacer la tarea cuantas veces quieras – Le dije olvidando mi timidez, pues con él no había timidez alguna.

- ¡Que bien! Entonces así será dattebayo! – sentencio con esa sonrisa que me hacia suspirar desde que íbamos en la academia – Vamos – Me dijo encaminándome a la sala – Espera – Dijo de repente colocando una mano sobre su boca.

- Naruto… creo que deberías ver a Tsunade-sama, últimamente tus malestares son mas frecuentes – Le sugerí.

- No te preocupes amor, ya estoy bien – Me tranquilizo con una sonrisa – Ahora si vamos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: De regreso a la sala ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Lo siento, no es mi culpa que el no anotara todo lo que le dijeron – Decía mi suegra

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Le reclamaba Obito – Entonces no es una apuesta.

- Claro que si, yo no tuve nada que ver para que esto pasara ttebane! – Alegaba Kushina

- Pues, lamentablemente ya firmamos y como nadie se tomo la molestia de confirmar que todo estuviera bien redactado, Kushina tiene razón, aunque me duela aceptarlo – Dijo Jiraiya-sama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto mi Naruto.

- Pasa que en lo que ustedes estaban en la cocina, todos firmamos un pergamino que nos obliga a cumplir con lo que ustedes dispongan, pero la parte en la que se plasma la apuesta de Kushina hubo un error que hace que Kushina-san no tenga posibilidad de perder en cualquiera de los casos – Explicaba Rin

- Pero, ¿porque? – Pregunto mi esposo,

- Resulta que Obito se ofreció a escribir mientras Jiraiya-sama dictaba, y en la parte de la apuesta de Kushina, el "atento" de Obito al escribir que Kushina apostaba por que tendrían un niño y una niña, olvido especificar que seria dentro del mismo embarazo – Kakashi-sensei

- Pero… de todos modos, suponiendo que Hinata y yo decidiéramos tener otro hijo y el segundo no es lo que debiera ser, no ganaría, entonces no veo el problema – Declaro mi Naruto

- Si, sabemos que si hay una posibilidad de que no gane, pero al mismo tiempo, no perdería, porque el primer bebé si seria lo que ella dice – Le explico Sakura-san

- uumm no entiendo – Dijo mi esposo un poco confundido

- Para que te sea más fácil, es como si Kushina-san hubiera apostado por una niña y por un niño al mismo tiempo, baka – Le explico Sasuke (**N.A:** Sasuke se refiere de esa forma a Kushina porque como lo dije antes ella lo considera como su segundo hijo, y pues Sasuke también le tiene cariño)

- Bueno, pues entonces rompan el pergamino y hagan uno nuevo ttebayo! –

- No es así de simple, este pergamino tiene un Jutsu especial que lo hace casi indestructible, y si es que encontráramos la manera de romperlo, todas las personas mencionadas en el podrían sufrir daños, no sé de que tipo porque nunca he escuchado de alguien que se atreva a hacerlo, y te recuerdo que tu nombre y el de Hinata también están ahí – Le explico Jiraiya-sama

- ¡Y porque se les ocurrió algo tan peligroso ttebayo! ¡Que no pudieron confiar en que todos cumplirían – Reclamo mi Naruto

- Porque sabemos perfectamente que Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama y tu madre, son expertos para huir de sus pagos – Dijo mi padre

- Además, no creímos que algo así fuera a pasar, y de todos modos, jamás nos atreveríamos a destruirlo sabiendo que con eso ponemos en riesgo la vida de Hinata-chan y el resto de nosotros – Declaro Ino

- Esto es lo que se sacan por sus ideas tan locas, ahora se aguantan – Sentencio mi esposo y todos bajaron la cabeza resignados – Ahora… les diremos lo que hemos decidido para cada uno, pongan atención porque no me gusta repetir dattebayo! – Dijo muy serio mi rubio favorito.

- ¿Y si mejor lo dice Hinata-chan? porque Naruto es muy idiota para explicar – Dijo Ino

- Y para todo lo demás también – Completo Sasuke

- Sasuke-teme! – Dijo molesto mi rubio favorito – Bueno, si Hinata quiere… - Comenzó a decir.

- No te preocupes Ino, yo sé que Naruto lo puede explicar incluso mejor que yo, ya que la mayor parte fue idea de el – Le dije informé a Ino y después le dirigí una sonrisa a mis ojos azules

-Gracias Hinata-chan – Me dijo mi esposo con esa sonrisa suya que hacia que mi mundo fuera perfecto

- Oh-oh, si Naruto ideo la mayor parte, quiere decir que nos va ir muy mal – Dijo Obito-sempai.

- Jaja, no lo dudes – Le respondió mi esposo – Bueno comenzare por los que apostaron que será un niño, diré su premio y al mismo tiempo su castigo en caso de que pierdan, ¿Entendieron? – Le pregunto a su publico, y todos sin excepción asintieron – Seguro ¿Obito-sempai? Porque tratándose de ti, puedo hacer una excepción y volver a explicar – Dijo en broma mi Naruto

- No es mala idea – Opino Kakashi sensei

-¡Que no! si entendí – Dijo exasperado Obito sempai

- Bueno, para los dijeron ya sea que será niño, o los que dijeron que será una niña… su premio, si es que ganan consistirá en un reconocimiento ante toda la aldea de que fueron los ganadores, cada uno de los que pierda les tendrá que comprar un regalo que ustedes eligiran por ejemplo, muy probablemente Kakashi-sensei pida los libros que escribe Ero-sennin. Además podrán disfrutar en primera fila el castigo de los que pierdan la apuesta, aaahhh porque los castigos, al igual que el reconocimiento son frente a toda Konoha.

- Me parece interesante – Dijo Ino.

-Obito-sempai, ¿quedo claro o voy por manzanas para explicarte? – Le pregunto una vez más mi esposo.

- ¡Que nooo! ¡¿Creen que soy idiota?! – Preguntó esperando que nadie contestara, pero lamentablemente no fue así pues la mayor parte de los ahí presentes dijeron al unisono: -SI –

- Aaaaggg – El Uchiha se enfurruñó, cruzó sus brazos y regresó a su asiento.

- Continuemos, bueno, si es que pierden, el castigo como ya lo dije será una exhivisiíon en publico, pero eso lo explico después. Además de ese ridículo, tendrán que pagar el regalo de los que ganen, y por ultimo, cada uno será el esclavo de uno de los ganadores por una semana– Les dijo mi rubio

- Espera, espera, osea que si yo gano, ademas de mis premios ¿voy a tener un esclavo? – Preguntó Rin.

- Así es, puedes conciderarlo otro premio si quieres. Aaahhh pero eso si, Hinata y yo escogeremos quien será el esclavo de quien – Aclaró Naruto.

- Aaahhh ahora que recuerdo, yo tengo una duda, cuándo dices que los perdedores pagarán un regalo a los ganadores, ¿te refieres a que entre todos le darán un regalo a cada ganador, o que recibiremos un regalo por cada uno de los que pierda? – Preguntó esta vez Ino.

- Si, me refiero a que cada ganador recibirá 6 regalos, porque en cada equipo hay seis integrantes. Me refiero a que si tenemos un niño como tu dices Ino, recibiras un regalo de Tsunade-obasan, otro de Rin-san, y así sucesivamente. – Le explico mi Hokage

- ¡Valla! Después de todo no eres tan inútil – Confesó mi amiga a lo que mi esposo solo la miro con "enojo" – Bueno continua, te falto decir como va a ser el riduculo que van a hacer los que pierdan.

- Aaaahhh es simple, tendrán que representar entre ellos una escena de uno de los libros de Icha-Icha y otra que los ganadores escojan – Termino de explicar mi Naruto

- No creo que sea un gran ridículo – Confesó Itachi-sempai

- Se ve que no has leído ninguno de ellos ¿verdad Itachi-sempai? – Le respondió mi chico de ojos azules.

- Creo que eso ayudaría a que mejorara tu matrimonio – Comentó Sasuke

- Y así Ino no se la pasaría todo el día de amargada – Agrego Sakura

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tienen razón – Estalló en risas mi rubio.

- ¡Cállate frentesota! No todos necesitamos de un librito para divertirnos en las noches, pero por lo que veo tu si – Agregó Ino tratando de defenderse y atacar a Sakura.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Sasuke, no complaces bien a Sakura ¿verdad? – Ahora mi esposo se burlaba de su amigo, al parecer estaba de un muy buen humor.

- Bueno ya, guardemos los comenarios para ese momento – Interrumpió Rin tratando de evitar una pelea.

- Entonces eso es todo – Sentenció mi Naruto.

- ¡Un momento! No has dicho cual será mi premio en caso de que gane dattebane! De mi castigo no hablamos porque sé que no perderé ttebane!– Reclamo mi suegra.

- ¡Vamos tomate, ya Tsunade te dijo que no es posible tu teoría – Le dijo mi padre.

- Y si no va a perder es gracias al listo de Obito – Agregó Kakashi.

- ¡Aun así, me están discriminando ttebane! – Alegó Kushina-san

- ¡Bueno ya Kushina! Si ganas o si pierdes aplican las mismas reglas que con los demás, ¿contenta? – Le contestó exasperado su hijo.

- Uuummm no del todo, pero… con eso me basta, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan a un lado y… ¡No me digas Kushina, soy tu madre ttebane! – Le respondió a su hijo.

Creí que no se habia dado cuenta de la forma en la que la habia llamado mi Naruto. Ahora, solo nos quedaba esperar al tan esperado día para saber quienes serian los ganadores quienes no. Increíblemente, fue hasta ese momento en el que pensé en el alumbramiento, y debo confesar que sentía miedo. No era miedo al dolor, era un miedo por que las cosas no salieran como debían, temía por mi hijo.

Los demás continuaban charlando, algunos discutían, otros reian, y yo, lejana a ellos encerrada en mis preocupaciones. Y como si él me hubiera leído el pensamiento, se colocó detrás de mi y me rodeó con sus brazos, beso mi mejilla y me atrajo hacia el mientras continuaba discutiendo con su mejor amigo.

Sonreí, ese simple gesto me había llenado de valor. Naruto me recordó que estaría conmigo en ese momento, me estaba brindando su apoyo y me sentí fuerte, valiente. Lo amaba, amaba la forma en que podía cambiar mis emociones negativas a unas positivas, amaba la manera en la que hacia de mi una mejor persona. Amaba el hecho de saber que estaría ahí para mi, con su sonrisa, sí, también amaba su sonrisa, amaba el azul de sus ojos, amaba su voz. Amaba, mejor dicho, **Amo a Naruto Namikaze.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, debo confesarles que me costó un poco escribirlo, (ya se lo que me dirán... ¡pero si esta muy corto!) es que no se me costaba mucho pensar un buen castigo, ya que quería que fueran o mas equitativos posibles :D por eso, quiero dar las gracias a **Umeki-Nara, Elying-chan21, Juliette Baudelaire, Ivette SF, Antifashion19, Tsukimine12, Méndez Michelle**, y a mi prima: **Alejandrita Tomatita**, por sus ideas y aportes, todas me sirvieron (: como ven, las adecue un poco, para no ser tan floja y abusiva :D

Espero que ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, poder actualizar mas pronto, perdón por la espera, no me odien y mejor disfruten la historia y trataré de que los siguientes sean maaaas largos bueno solo un poco (:

Sayo!


	9. Limón

**Limón**

_Antes de empezar, les pido una disculpa por el capítulo anterior, por las prisas y la ansiedad de traerles un nuevo capítulo, me equivoqué de documento y subí el que aún no está corregido ortográficamente, gomen! Sé que es horrible encontrarse con tantos errores, trataré de no volver a hacerlo. _

_**Aaaahhh se me olvidaba, al final de este capítulo les propondré una idea para que puedan ayudarme en esta historia, obviamente con su debido reconocimiento.**_

_P.D: como lo prometí este capítulo lo hice más largo :D_

Continuemos

-Oye, baka, no piensas decirnos quien será el esclavo de quien – Preguntó el Teme

- No, eso lo decidiremos el día en que tengan que empezar con sus castigos – Le contesté.

- Hmn, ya lo sabía, tu cerebro no te da para pensar más, por eso lo dejarás descansar hasta ese día—Se burló el muy…

- ¡Sasuke! Más te vale callarte si no quieres que… - De repente olvide lo que estaba a punto de decir, en mi mente solo estaba una cosa, un deseo, así que me dirigí a un lugar donde muy probablemente encontraría lo que buscaba.

El lugar: La cocina, mi antojo: un pastel de Limón, pero al llegar a la cocina – _Que idiota eres Naruto Namikaze_ – Pensé para mí mismo, es muy poco, casi improbable que mi madre tenga un pastel en su cocina, y menos de Limón, el cual es uno de sus sabores menos preferidos, así que decidí invocar un clon para que fuera a comprar uno y regresé a la sala resignado a encontrarme con los demás.

Cuando regrese Sasuke, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei y Obito-sempai se estaban no riendo, carcajeando, y cuando me vieron entrar a la habitación aumentaron sus risas. En cierta forma, ya me estaban aburriendo de sus risas estúpidas.

-¿Qué paso Naruto? ¿Ya te cierra el cinturón? – Me pregunto Sasuke en tono burlón

- ¡Sasuke teme! – Comencé a avanzar hacia el para darle su merecido pero… - Aaaggghh ya no aguanto, ¡¿Qué tanto hace?! – Me pregunte a mí mismo molesto

- ¿Ahora qué Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – Me pregunto mi madre

- Es mi clon, que aún no vuelve con… - Llamaron a la puerta - ¡Debe ser el ttebayo! – Brinque de emoción mientras corría a abrir, y efectivamente se trataba de mi otro yo el cual traía en sus manos lo que en ese momento deseaba.

- Esto es lo que me pasa – Les explique a todos señalando el suculento postre – Les invitaría, pero… debido a mi estado, no me pueden dejar con el antojo – Les dije aprovechando la situación a mi favor.

-¿No quieres Hina-chan? – Le pregunto mi clon a mi esposa, mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el suelo quedando en medio de la habitación

-No, muchas gracias Naruto-kun, pueden comerlo entre los dos si quieren – Nos dijo a mi clon y a mi revolviéndonos el cabello como si fuéramos un par de niños – Por lo que ambos sonreímos y comenzamos a devorar el dichoso pastel. Aaaaahhhh como amaba los antojos, eran lo mejor del embarazo, porque las cosas sabían taaaaaan deliciosas, aunque era una lástima que aún me rehusara a comer Ramen, lo extrañaba, ya llevaba casi 6 meses sin probar ni un bocado de mi platillo favorito.

- Oigan chicos… ¿ya tienen todo listo? – Preguntó de repente Sakura-chan

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté antes de meterme otro trozo de pastel a la boca.

- Hmn, por esa respuesta supongo que no… me refiero a las cosas para cuando nazca el bebé – Explicó mi amiga.

- ¿Eeehh? ¿Qué cosas? Además, para eso falta tiempo – Le dije de manera despreocupada.

- ¡Como que falta tiempo baka! – Me dijo antes de golpearme la cabeza – Falta solo un mes, además puede ser que la fecha se adelante, realmente no entiendo cómo es que Hinata puede soportar tus estupideces – Me reclamaba enojada.

- Ooouu Sakura-chan, eso dolió, y no fue eso lo que quise decir, es que… aaaghh no te entiendo, que cosas – Le pregunté realmente confundido.

- … - Sakura suspiró para tranquilizarse – Cosas como, ropa, biberones, pañales, una cuna, y ese tipo de cosas NA-RU-TO – Me explicó

- Oh, eso, pues… - Comencé a decir y pude ver como Sakura comenzaba a apretar uno de sus puños

- A-algo así – Le contesté

- ¿Cómo que algo así? Ahora soy yo la que no entiende – Dijo algo más tranquila.

- Pues verás… Sabemos que las tenemos, pero no las hemos visto – Comencé a decirle.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Yo te lo puedo explicar Sakura-chan – Interrumpió de repente mi madre – Es simple, yo me he encargado de esas cosas… Pero, quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que…

- No nos deja ver nada de lo que compra – Terminé la frase

- ¡Podrías callarte! Soy yo la que está explicando ttebane! –

- Bueno ya, no diré nada ttebayo! – Dije refunfuñando y cruzándome de brazos.

- Es un lindo detalle Kushina-san – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Lo ves Sakura-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte – Le dije tomando otra rebanada de mi postre agridulce.

- Aun así baka, no deberías ser tan confiado – Reclamo Sakura

- oh oeee ohfiaoohh – Le dije

- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundida mi amiga

- ¡No hables con la boca llena Naruto! Todos pensarán que no te eduqué como se debe ttebane! – Me regaño mi madre

- Ay mamá no seas exagerada, y dije que no soy confiado ttebayo – Le expliqué.

- Sabes que Naruto, mejor hablemos de otra cosa antes de que deje a Hinata viuda y a tu hijo sin padre – Me ¿amenazó? No lo sé, solo sé que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda.

- Espera, terminaré mi pastel o Kushi… mi madre me golpeará también – Me corregí al final al ver su mirada amenazante.

- No tienes remedio Naruto – Dijeron a la vez la pelirrosa y la pelirroja.

- Listo – Les dije una vez que terminé con la última rebanada.

- Bueno chicos, los dejo, creo que es hora de molestar a Fubaka y Hiashi-baka – Dijo de repente mi madre.

- … - Yo solo suspire mientras que a Sakura le resbalaba una gota por su nuca.

- Oye Naruto… ¿Ya pensaron en los posibles nombres para su bebé? – Me preguntó mi amiga.

- Ssshhhh – Le dije mientras le tapaba la boca. – No lo digas tan fuerte – Le dije en un susurro.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Me preguntó también en un susurro.

- En casa de mi madre, ese tema es tabú – Le explique.

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó llena de curiosidad

- Verás… después de cada revisión, a Hinata le gusta visitar a nuestros padres – Le comencé a explicar.

- No le ve el problema, Sasuke y yo también lo hacíamos – Agregó

- No, ese no es el problema, el problema fue una vez que pasamos a ver primero a los padres de Hinata, y al parecer Hiashi-sama tenía que hablar con mi padre, así que nos acompañó – Le comencé a contar

- Ajá –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Inicia Flash Back** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ohaio – Saludaron los recién llegados.

- ¡Hina-chan! ¡Naru-chan! – Saludó una pelirroja mientras abrazaba a un chico rubio y a una pelinegra, y después se dio cuenta de que no venían solos – ¡TU! – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Etto… mamá… traemos visitas – Le informó aquel joven

- Ya me di cuenta – Contestó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al padre de la novia el cual la miró de la misma forma – Bueno, no importa, pasen, pasen – Cambió de repente de humor a uno alegre.

- Ohaio chicos, Ohaio Hiashi – Saludó el Namikaze una vez que entraron todos.

- Ohaio Minato – Saludo cortésmente el Hyuga.

Después de que el Hokage y el líder de los Hyuga discutieron algunos asuntos, la reunión paso a ser una charla entre amigos, recordando los viejos tiempos. Aun les parecía increíble que gracias a la felicidad de sus hijos, ahora estaban emparentados. El "odio" entre Kushina y Hiashi, nunca había sido tal cosa, era simplemente su extraña forma de llevarse entre amigos.

-Entonces… ¿aún no saben qué va a ser? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- No, aún es muy pronto para saberlo, o eso fue lo que nos dijeron los doctores – Le contestó el joven rubio.

- Ya veo… - Decía la Uzumaki mientras asentía con la cabeza – Que lástima, yo quería comenzar con las ideas de nombres – Dijo de repente.

- Eso no es problema amor… podemos tener alternativas en caso de que sea una niña o sea un niño – Le aclaró el Namikaze.

- ¡Tienes razón Mina-chan! – Dijo alegremente la Uzumaki mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo - ¿Alguien ya pensó en algo? – Preguntó a los ahí presentes

- Realmente no – contestaron los futuros padres en coro algo apenados.

- ¿Tu Hiashi? – Le preguntó Kushina a su consuegro.

- Pues si – Contestó un poco dudoso.

- Dinos, en que has pensado – Pregunto Kushina con una gran disposición a escuchar.

- Si es un niño, pensé en dos opciones: Ken o también había pensado en Shun.

A Naruto no le gustaron esos nombres, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a su suegro, mientras que a Hinata no le parecían malos, pero… no lograba visualizar a su hijo con alguno de esos dos nombres.

-Definitivamente esos nombres… quedan descartados ttebane! – Declaró la Uzumaki.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo eehh Tomate? – Reclamó el Hyuga

- Pues soy la abuela, tengo todo el derecho de involucrarme ttebane! –

- ¿A sí? Pues yo soy el abuelo, y también tengo derecho – Respondió inmediatamente el hombre de ojos perla.

- Sí, pero no es mi culpa que no se te ocurra nada bueno – Le dijo la pelirroja – Pero, está bien, te daremos otra oportunidad, dinos, que nombres has considerado si tienes una nieta – Le preguntó.

- Aaahhh, pues… no he pensado en esa opción – Respondió Hiashi.

- ¡Lo ves! Eres un machista de lo peor – Le reclamo la madre de Naruto

- No es eso, es solo que… no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre de niña – Se defendió el padre de Hinata.

- Menos mal, bueno, Minato… ¿Has pensado en algo? – Le preguntó a su esposo.

- Pues… si es niña, he pensado en algo como Akari, o Momo

- ¿Momo? – Preguntaron tanto Kushina como Hiashi, a lo que Minato solo se encogió de hombros.

- Y si es niño, bueno… no lo sé… ¿Ichiro? – Dijo dudoso

- ¡¿Ichiro?! – Reclamo la Uzumaki – No se te pudo ocurrir algo más original Minato, ese nombre significa primogénito, no es nada especial ttebane! – Decía molesta.

El nombre de Akari les gusto a ambos padres, pero antes de que comentaran algo, Kushina intervino.

-Definitivamente, son malos para los nombres… pues yo ya he pensado en dos únicas opciones, una para niño y una para niña… creo que no hay nombres más perfectos que… Naruto y Hinata

-¿Eeehhh? – Esta vez el joven rubio fue el que intervino - ¿Es enserio madre? Y acusaste a papá de ser poco original – Le dijo

- Pero a mi sus nombre me gustan mucho ttebane! – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Es mejor que aceptes que no habías pensado en nombres, tomate – Le reclamo el líder de los Hyuga.

- ¡Que no! A mí me gustan esos nombres… ¡Que insinúas! Que no te gusta el nombre de mi Naru-chan, o que no te gusta el nombre de Hina-chan ¡Tu propia hija! – Le reclamó la Uzumaki

- Pues no me agradaría que mi nieto llevara el nombre de un ingrediente de Ramen – Le contesto – si es tu hijo, no puedo meterme, pero puedo meterme porque se trata del nombre de MI nieto – Le espetó

- ¡TU NIETO!... nuestro nieto, también lleva mi sangre ttebane! – comenzó a decir

- Lamentablemente – Agregó el Hyuga

- Hiashi… - Dijo Minato tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual no funcionó

- ¡Cállate! Además, déjame decirte que yo no escogí el nombre de mi hijo, fue Minato el que lo propuso ttebane! – Ahora se encontraban hablando a gritos

– Kushina… - Esta vez Minato trataba de llamar la atención de su esposa

- Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que reconozcas que tus ideas son tan deficientes como dices tú que son las mías – Le dijo también a gritos Hiashi

- ¡Deficientes! Estas llamando deficientes a Naruto y a Hinata ¡Tu propia Hija! – volvió a reclamarle

- ¡Deja de usar a mi hija como pretexto, sabes bien que no es lo que quiero decir! – Le dijo el Hyuga

- Hiashi… - Esta vez Minato subió su tono de voz pero no fue escuchado.

- ¡Pues no sé qué es lo que quieres decir! Por que como lo dices, eso es lo que se entiende ttebane –

- Kushina – su voz había sido en el mismo tono en el que discutían su esposa y su consuegro y aun así no le hicieron caso

- No es mi culpa que tu mente sea muy estrecha Tomate –

- ¡YA BASTA! – Les grito con autoridad el Rayo amarillo de Konoha – Están tomando esto muy personal, se han olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando, además, no deberían discutir por ello, la decisión del nombre del bebé es de los padres – Les explicó el Yondaime – Así como nosotros escogimos el nombre de nuestros hijos, ellos tienen el derecho de escoger el de los suyos, así que lo mejor es no meternos – termino de decirles.

- Deberías apoyarme Minato ¡soy tu esposa ttebane! – Le reclamó la pelirroja

- Kushina… por favor – Decía el Rubio

- ¡Nada Minato! Si no me vas a apoyar, no me importa, solo apártate – Le dijo ¿enojada?

- Tú tienes la culpa Minato, por no ponerle un alto antes – Le dijo el líder de los Hyuga al Hokage – Se ha convertido en una niña berrinchuda que no escucha a nadie – Minato sabía que tenía que ser prudente, por lo que solo miró con enojo a su amigo.

- Deja de meter a Minato en esto, él no tiene nada que ver, tu problema es conmigo Hiashi-baka – Lo interrumpió – Yo ya estoy enojada, si lo haces enojar a él, sabes que te va a ir muy mal dattebane! –

Una lagrima calló al suelo y el explotó

-¡SUFICIENTE! No permitiré que le hagan esto a mi Hime ¡Que les pasa! ¡ESTA EMBARAZADA! Y todo esto le hace daño – Dijo el joven Namikaze mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie – Mi padre tiene razón, nosotros decidiremos, y no quiero que ninguno se meta – Tomó la mano de la pelinegra, cerró sus ojos, suspiro y hablo muy pausadamente – Nos vamos – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero al estar en el umbral, le dijo a Hinata – Espérame aquí ¿si amor? – Sin darle tiempo a responder depositó un casto beso en sus labios, y cerró la puerta, quedando el dentro del hogar y ella fuera.

- Les ruego que no vuelvan a repetir la escena, mamá, te amo, pero también amó a Hinata, y odio cualquier cosa que la haga sufrir… Hiashi, te respeto como no tienes idea, pero… también eres el causante de las lágrimas de mi Hime, no puedo tolerar que le causen tristeza a mi amada… Papá… perdón por dejarte solo con este problema, espero me comprendas – Después de haber dicho esto abandonó el lugar.

Un silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que… Kushina calló de rodillas.

-Minato… mi hijo me odia – decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El Rayo amarillo de Konoha al ver la primera lagrima caer, se colocó a su lado instantáneamente.

- No pienses así amor, el jamás te odiaría – La consolaba su esposo

- Es verdad Kushina, tu hijo es demasiado noble como para odiar a alguien – agregó Hiashi.

- P-Per-Perdóname Hiashi, yo empecé todo esto – Decía entre sollozos.

- No Kushina, perdóname tú a mí, fue mi culpa por no detenerme cuando debía – Le decía el Hyuga.

- Hiashi, no te culpes a ti mismo… me hace sentir peor – Kushina seguía llorando.

- No era esa mi intención Kushina… creo… que lo mejor es que me valla, ¿te parece si mañana vamos a disculparnos con ellos? – Le preguntó el Hyuga

- Dudo que me quieran ver – Dijo amargamente.

- Que nos quieran ver Kushina… pero… confía en que lo harán – Le dijo Hiashi antes de irse.

- Minato… me odia… nuestro hijo me odia… mi hijo me odia… Naruto me odia – Repetía una y otra vez sobre el pecho de su esposo.

- Claro que no amor, nuestro hijo te ama, no podría odiarte, tiene un corazón lleno de bondad como el tuyo – La consolaba con un gran esfuerzo pues el verla así también lo debilitaba.

- No es cierto, yo no tengo nada de bondad, soy la peor persona del mundo, soy la peor madre del mundo, no merezco un hijo tan maravilloso como el, no merezco ni siquiera que tu estés conmigo Minato, no me… - Kushina fue silenciada por un beso de su esposo, ese beso carecía de deseo, era simplemente necesidad, necesidad de el por calmar el corazón de su amada, por regresar la paz en su interior. Necesidad de ella por desahogar sus penas, necesidad de sentirse querida. Conforme avanzaba el beso, Kushina se tranquilizaba más. Después de que se les acabó el aire, Kushina lloraba en silencio sobre el hombro de su esposo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

_/-Mientras tanto, en las calles de Konoha-/_

-¿Estás bien Mi Hina-chan? – Le preguntaba un joven rubio a una pelinegra

- Sí, creo que a mí también me está afectando el embarazo, ando muy sentimental, lo siento – Se disculpaba ella.

- No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa amor – Le respondió mientras la abrazaba al mismo tiempo que continuaban caminando.

- Naruto-kun… - Comenzó a decir Hinata

- Dime Hinata-chan– Le contesto el rubio de la misma forma que le decía cuando eran novios.

- Prométeme algo – Le dijo.

- Lo que quieras amor – Le respondió inmediatamente.

- Prométeme que le pedirás disculpas a tu mamá – Le dijo.

- Me escuchaste ¿verdad? – Dedujo el ojiazul, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza aun recargada en el costado de él - … - Naruto suspiró – Lamento que hayas oído eso… - Se disculpó – Me dolió decirle eso a mi madre, aunque no lo parezca, la quiero mucho, es la única que me comprende al 100%, no me mal entiendas amor, me refiero a que a veces creo que somos tan similares, que pensamos de la misma forma, en cambio tú, eres mi complemento, tú me haces ser una mejor persona, gracias a ti, soy lo que soy… -

- Te entiendo, me siento de la misma forma, siento que todo lo que me hace falta, lo encuentro en ti – Le respondió la Hyuga.

- Gracias Hinata, te prometo que le ofreceré una disculpa a mi madre, solo que, quiero esperar a que se me pase más el enojo, quiero que mi disculpa sea completamente sincera – Le prometió a su esposa – También le ofreceré una disculpa a tu padre… aun no puedo creer que le haya hablado de tu – Dijo entre risas el rubio.

- Sabes, fue extraño, aunque le hablaste de esa forma, aun se escuchaba como si le guardaras cierto miedo… - Le dijo entre risas Hinata – Amor… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo de repente.

- La que quieras Mi Hinata – Le contestó el joven Namikaze.

- ¿Realmente les dijiste todo eso por mí? – Preguntó Hinata

- Claro que si mi vida, todo lo que les dije es cierto, me duele que te hagan sufrir, perdón si comienzo a oírme demasiado cursi pero… siento como si oprimieran mi corazón lenta y dolorosamente, cualquier cosa que te perturbe la odiaré, y siempre desearé calmar tu dolor, y si para ello tuviera que sufrirlo un millón de veces más que tú, pagaría ese precio sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa sabiendo que con ello tu estarás bien – Le confesó el rubio con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- Sabes… es extraño cuando yo soy la que te hace sonrojar, generalmente es al revés – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero tú te ves más linda—Le respondió el rubio.

Y así continuaron caminando, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Fin del Flash Back**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Enserio eso pasó?—preguntaba incrédulamente Sakura-chan

- Es enserio, por eso, es que ese tema no se ha vuelto a tocar – Le dije

- Uuuummm se me ha ocurrido una idea – Declaró Sakura-chan

- No, Sakura-chan, por favor, no, no quiero más problemas – Le dije.

- No te preocupes Naruto, sé cómo hacerlo para que no existan peleas, y como dijo tu padre, la decisión final la tendrán ustedes – Intentó tranquilizarme

- ¡Escuchen todos! – Dijo Sakura a todos los ahí presentes.

Y así comenzó otro juego en esa pequeña reunión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Buajajajajajaja, lo sé soy muy mala, lamento dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, pero es en este momento en el que los involucro en la historia… creo que ya saben o suponen lo que les pediré._

_**Déjenme en un review, PM, o cualquier medio que se les ocurra, el nombre de Niña y el Nombre de Niño que más les guste.**__ Lamentablemente, el nombre ya está seleccionado desde que decidí continuar con la historia, pero… quien sabe, tal vez me hagan cambiar de opinión :D por eso, si lo prefieren, pueden enviarlo con significado. _

_**Los nombres saldrán en el siguiente capítulo,**__ y reconoceré a todos los que me manden sus ideas :D Trataré de incluir todos los que me envíen. __**El plazo para enviar su propuesta es hasta el próximos viernes 21,**__ lo sé, es poco tiempo, pero si les dejo más tiempo, tardaré en actualizar más, y dudo que eso les agrade xD jejeje Así que…_

_¡Que comience la lluvia de nombres!_


	10. Melocotón

**Melocotón**

_Lamento haber tardado, pero aquí estoy xD, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, porque si no, me matarán xD jaja_

**Melocotón**

- ¡Escuchen todos! – Escuche que dijo Sakura. – Estaba platicando con Naruto y creo que necesitan ayuda – Dijo la compañera y amiga de Mi Naruto.

-Pues no cuenten conmigo – Respondió inmediatamente Obito-sempai – Aquí no saben apreciar las buenas intenciones de otros – Dijo indignado.

- Vamos Obito, no seas aguafiestas – Lo animó Sakura.

- No – Fue todo lo que dijo.

- Bueno si tu así lo quieres… - A continuación se dirigió a los demás – Como les decía, estaba platicando con Naruto y me dijo que aún no han pensado en un nombre para su bebé – Les informó a los ahí presentes, provocando que mi rubio se palmeara la frente con su mano, dejándola ahí al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza de manera negativa.

Por su parte, mi suegro miró al cielo y exclamo sin voz algún algo así como: "otra vez". Y tanto mi padre como Kushina-san se miraron por un segundo sin emoción alguna, pasando a la complicidad, sorpresa, odio, fastidio y finalmente la indiferencia antes de voltear el rostro al lado contrario al que se encontraba el otro. Yo por mi lado, solo pude suspirar y me preparé mentalmente para sopesar lo que vendría a continuación, prometiéndome no dejarme afectar emocionalmente por ello, pasara lo que pasara, mantendría la calma, así es, nada de lágrimas, ni siquiera un gesto, no quería que Naruto terminara disgustado con su madre o con alguien más como la última vez.

-¡Eso es inaceptable! – Declaró Ino de manera un poco exagerada y dramática. Me imagino que lo hizo para seguirle el juego a Sakura.

- No creo que sea para tanto, si no saben el sexo del bebé, no veo por qué deberían preocuparse por eso – Dijo Itachi como restándole importancia a todo eso. Quiero suponer que lo hizo para evitar lo que a continuación ocurriría, pero… algo me decía que ya nada podía evitarlo.

- Como que no es para tanto – esta vez fue Rin la que habló usando el mismo tono que Ino – yo propongo que hagamos algo parecido a lo de la apuesta – Sugirió ella.

- A eso iba… - Agregó Sakura – Como dijo Rin, les propongo participar en una especie de lluvia de nombres, para ayudar a Hinata y Naruto a seleccionar uno cuando el momento llegue. Así como lo oyeron, solo daremos ideas, ELLOS son los que tienen la decisión final, y no necesitan decidirlo ahora, solo OPINAREMOS – Dijo resaltando la idea.

- Me parece bien – Declaró el capitán Yamato.

- Pero… ¿Naruto y Hinata están de acuerdo en que participemos? – Preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

- Eso les iba a preguntar… Naruto… Hinata… ¿están de acuerdo? – Preguntó cortésmente mi amiga pelirrosa.

- A mí me agrada la idea – Respondí con una sonrisa.

- Si Hinata está de acuerdo, por mi está bien… solo que… Sakura, prometiste que tu idea evitaría lo de la última vez, y a mi parecer esto terminará igual – Le dijo mi ojiazul, lo que me hizo suponer que Sakura ya sabía lo del 'tabú' con el tema de los nombres.

- ¡Ah! Lo que me recuerda… - Exclamó mientras chasqueaba sus dedos – Para que esto no termine mal como la apuesta… - Mientras Sakura hablaba pude escuchar el susurro de mi padre que decía "valla que terminará mal"—La dinámica será la siguiente… - Comenzó a explicar – Cada nombre que propongan lo escribirán en un pedazo de papel. Cuando todos terminen, juntaremos los papelitos con nombres de niño así como los de niña – Terminó de aclarar.

- ¿Y eso como para qué? – Preguntó de repente Obito.

- Creí que no querías participar – Le dijo Sakura

- ¡Vamos! Solo bromeaba – Le dijo en tono persuasivo el Uchiha.

- Jaja… Lo de los papelitos es para que no sepamos de quien es la idea… a menos que el que haya propuesto el nombre quiera revelar su identidad – Explicó ella – Y otra cosa, y pongan atención porque esto es importante – Les dijo de manera amenazante la ojiverde.

- ¡Ya frentona, deja de hacerte la interesante y escúpelo de una vez! – dijo molesta la rubia.

- Lamento la interrupción de la cerda esa, es mi culpa, aun no aprendo a domesticar animales carentes de inteligencia – Dijo refiriéndose a Ino.

- ¡Qué dijiste! – Exclamó molesta.

- Sakura… - Interrumpió en tono molesto mi Naruto – Aun no empiezan y ya están discutiendo – Aunque yo sabía que lo que realmente quería decir era: no es una buena idea.

- Cálmate Naruto, ya sabes que Ino y yo solo bromeamos, nunca nos diríamos ese tipo de cosas en serio – Le decía con una sonrisa – Ver-dad Ino – Volteó a verla con una mirada amenazante.

- S-Si Naruto, no es para tanto – Dijo está restándole importancia.

- Como decía, lo más importante en esto es que no podemos burlarnos, ni criticar cualquier idea, así que guárdense sus comentarios – Les dijo a los ahí presentes – Ahora… quienes quieran participar – Dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa del comedor – Aquí pondré los papelitos para que escriban en ellos sus propuestas… Etto… Kushina-san, me podría prestar dos recipientes – Le preguntó la pelirrosa a la madre de Naruto.

- Claro Sakura-chan, iré por ellos – Dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿De qué tamaño los quieres? – Le preguntó la pelirroja.

- No se moleste Kushina-san, yo iré por ellos, solo quería pedirle su permiso para pasar a su cocina y tomarlos – Le dijo cortésmente la compañera de equipo de mi esposo.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo Sakura-chan, estás en tu casa – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Kushina – Contestó también con una sonrisa mientras se iba a la cocina y volvía casi inmediatamente a donde nos encontrábamos todos. – Cuando hayan terminado de escribir sus propuestas, doblarán cada una a la mitad y la depositaran en el respectivo recipiente, rosa para los nombres de niña y azul para los nombres de niño – Les explicó a los ahí presentes.

- Que buena idea has tenido Sakura-chan – La felicitó mi suegra.

- Gracias Kushina-san, bueno… ahora, ¿quienes quieren participar? – Les preguntó a todos, a lo que todos afirmaron su colaboración con un asentimiento de cabeza, excepto por mi suegra y Obito, los cuales expresaron muy a su manera sus deseos por formar parte de todo eso.

Después de eso, todos se acercaron al comedor, y tomaron algunos pedazos de papel, se sentaron y comenzaron a escribir. Poco a poco fueron terminando y colocaron dichos papeles como lo había indicado Sakura. El último en colocarlos fue Obito, quien al parecer no tenía idea de que proponer, y sumándole la presión que ejercían la mayoría de los ahí presentes (principalmente de sus compañeros de equipo) diciéndole que se diera prisa, no lo ayudaba en nada a concentrarse. Pero después de algunos minutos, lo logró y Sakura tomó la palabra una vez más.

-Muy bien, ahora podemos iniciar – habló con alegría – Naruto, Hinata, les gustaría acercarse – Nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro Sakura – Le respondí con una sonrisa, no podía ocultar la alegría que me daba convivir con todos nuestros amigos.

- ¿Qué les parece si leen primero un nombre de niño, después uno de niña?, y así sucesivamente – Nos dijo mientras me entregaba el recipiente azul y a Naruto el rosa. Yo asentí con la cabeza y Naruto solo sonrió a la nada – Bueno, pueden comenzar cuando quieran – Nos dijo mientras se apartaba de nosotros y se colocaba entre la pequeña multitud que estaba frente a nosotros.

- Primero las damas – Me dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que me ofrecía una silla para sentarme. Obviamente me sonrojé, y él, después de sentarse a mi lado, besó mí ya sonrojada mejilla derecha.

Adoraba que un gesto tan simple, lograba que yo olvidara cosas como el lugar en el que me encontraba, el hecho de que no estábamos solos e incluso perdía la noción del tiempo. Eso y mucho más provocaban en mi Naruto Namikaze.

Después de nuestro momento, que muy probablemente había sido desapercibido por nuestra audiencia procedí a tomar uno de los papeles en aquel recipiente, lo abrí y leí el contenido. Había dos palabras escritas con una letra que, si bien no era la más pulcra, era perfectamente entendible.

-Aquí hay dos nombres – Les informé a todos alzando la mirada hacia ellos – Ryoga y Hiro – Recité.

- ¿Puedo opinar? – Preguntó Obito

- No, no puedes – Le respondieron Kakashi y Rin inmediatamente.

- No es un comentario malo, ¡lo juro! – Se defendió.

- ¿Qué sucede Obito-sempai? – Le pregunté.

- Es que… creo que si solo leen los nombres será algo aburrido – Confesó.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – Le reclamó Rin.

- Es la verdad, creo que sería más interesante si Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan intentan adivinar de quien es la idea de nombre – sugirió.

- De ninguna manera, lo que menos queremos son peleas por lo poco cuidadosos que son todos con sus comentarios – Le respondió Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, honestamente, cada vez que nos reunimos, siempre existen peleas, pero todos los aquí presentes sabemos que al final terminamos haciendo las pases – Agregó Naruto – Además, no sé ustedes, pero lo que más me gusta de nuestras reuniones son todas esas discusiones y burlas – Agregó. Y en cierta forma le daba la razón, no porque se tratara de mi Naruto, sino porque, todos sabíamos que a pesar de esas diferencias, realmente todos nos consideramos buenos amigos, y en más de una ocasión nos hemos demostrado que siempre estamos ahí apoyándonos los unos a los otros cuando más lo necesitamos.

Pero, el hecho de que Naruto estuviera diciendo eso cuando unos minutos antes lo que menos quería eran esas peleas, era extraño. Supuse que se debía a ese síntoma que lo hacía aún más cambiante en sus decisiones de lo que era normalmente.

-Naruto tiene razón – Agregó Obito – Como decía, después de que Naruto y Hinata adivinen, la persona que haya propuesto el nombre decide si revela su identidad o si mejor lo deja en anonimato.

- ¡Wow Obito! Es lo más inteligente que dirás en toda tu vida – Le dijo Kakashi – Espera… ¡Eres un impostor! ¡¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Obito?! – Agregó sobreactuando, y ocasionando la risa de los ahí presentes.

- ¡Cálmate Kakashi! No es divertido, no soy tan estúpido como crees – Se defendió.

- No empiecen chicos, debemos continuar ttebane – Los calmó Kushina – En mi opinión me parece una buena idea, pero al final, la decisión es de ustedes – Nos dijo mirándonos fijamente.

Viré mi mirada hacia mi rubio, el cual ya me miraba con una sonrisa, y ocupo su forma de comunicarse la cual me encantaba: me regaló un beso fugaz en los labios, en el cual me decía que estaría de acuerdo en lo que yo decidiera. Así que hable muy segura.

-Nos parece una excelente idea – Les dije con una sonrisa – Siempre y cuando todos ustedes estén de acuerdo – Agregué.

- ¿Alguien se opone? – Preguntó mi suegra. No obtuvo respuesta, lo que significaba que todos estaban de acuerdo – Entonces continuemos, ¿Podrías repetir los nombres Hina-chan? Los he olvidado ttebane –

- Claro Kushina-san, son: Ryoga y Hiro – Les repetí.

- Bueno, ¿Tu qué opinas Hinata?– Me preguntó Sakura.

- Etto… - Dije mientras pensaba. Miré a los ojos de cada uno de los presentes, y me pareció ver una actitud extraña en Sakura e Ino, así que me decidí por una de ellas – Creo… que fue idea de Sakura – Sentencié.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó confundida – Lo siento pero no, no es mi propuesta– Sonrió – ¿Tu qué opinas Naruto? – Le preguntó a su amigo.

- Etto… - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos - ¡Sasuke teme! – Dijo saltando y señalándolo.

- Hmn buen intento baka – Le dijo con una de esas sonrisas de burla.

- ¡No mientas Sasuke! Admite tu derrota dattebayo! – Exclamó mi rubio.

- ¡Ya te dije que no soy yo! Admite tu derrota tú baka – Le dijo igual de desafiante.

- Sasuke tiene razón, él verdadero autor se trata nada más ni nada menos que de mí – Dijo Rin poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Eeeeh! – Exclamó sorprendido mi ojiazul - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Rin?! Nadie sospechaba de ti. –

- Por eso mismo, me pareció muy gracioso que no se hayan dado cuenta que me dieron ganas de decirlo, fue como si esto se tratara de un juego y les hubiera gritado que gané – Se explicó alegre.

- Tienes razón, esto comienza a parecerse a esos juegos en los que tienes que descubrir al criminal – Reflexionó mi rubio - ¡Veamos quien es el mejor mintiendo ttebayo! – Exclamó alegre.

- No exageres baka, y apúrate, que te toca a ti – Le dijo Sasuke

- Ya voy teme – Respondió mientras tomaba un papel y lo abrí para leer el contenido – Mizuki – Dijo pausadamente.

- ¿Qué dices Naruto? – Comentó Rin.

- Yo no tengo duda, es idea de Sasuke-teme – Respondió inmediatamente mi Naruto poniéndose de pie y acusando una vez más a su amigo.

- Hmn – Hizo un gesto burlón – Suerte para la próxima baka – Le dijo su amigo.

- ¿Y tú Hinata? – Preguntó una vez más Rin-sempai

- Ummm… el abuelo – Dije sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál de los dos Hina-chan? Recuerda que aún tiene dos ttebane! – Me dijo mi suegra.

- Me refiero a mi padre – Dije con una sonrisa más amplia.

- ¿Estás segura? Recuerda que sus ideas no suelen ser tan originales – Comentó Kushina-san

- Tiene razón – Respondió mi padre, antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

- ¡Eres increíble Hinata-chan! – Exclamó Ino. Yo solo sonreí, pues esta vez no había sido difícil, conocía muy bien a mi padre, lo suficiente como para notar su cambio de expresión cuando leí el nombre – Ahora es tu turno Hinata – Me recordó. Tomé otro trozo de papel y leí el contenido.

- Asahi – Leí en voz alta – Uuummm, esta vez es difícil adivinar – Confesé – Yo diría que… es del capitán Yamato – Dije casi segura de que fallaría.

- Uuuummm no, no es mío – fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Naruto? – Esta vez fui yo la que preguntó.

- Ese nombre lleva escrito la marca Uchiha por todas partes, verdad Sasuke – Dijo insistentemente.

- ¿Acaso piensas opinar que es Sasuke hasta que por fin atines? – Le preguntó Obito-sempai – Eso es muy aburrido, sabes – Le comentó.

- Esta vez estoy seguro dattebayo! – Afirmó mi rubio.

- El torpe de Naruto tiene razón… - Comenzó a hablar Sasuke.

- ¡Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras! – Celebró mi ojiazul.

- En parte… - Agregó el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué quieres decir teme? – Le preguntó mi esposo

- Lo que quiere decir es que el "culpable" si se trata de un Uchiha – Intervino el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

- ¡Quieres decir que…! – Dijo sorprendido mi Naruto - ¡Tú eres el verdadero culpable dattebayo! – Exclamó señalando a Obito-sempai.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó extrañado, que había estado observando a Itachi-sempai.

- Jajajaja, Te equivocaste otra vez Naruto – Esta vez la que se rio fue Ino.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido.

- Sí, porque el autor soy yo – Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

- Aaagghhh – Exclamó frustrado mi Hokage al tiempo que volvía a sentarse y se cruzaba de brazos - Te toca Hina-chan – Me dijo con tono de decepción. Mi Naruto parecía un niño pequeño que había sido castigado ¡cómo evitar sonreír y regalarle un pequeño beso en su mejilla!

- Etto… Hay dos nombres – Les informé – Hikari y Junko.

- ¿De quién serán? – Preguntó Ino – a mí me gustan – Confesó.

- No estoy segura pero creo que diré que son de… Kakashi-sensei – Declaré.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo incrédulo – No, no son idea mía, pero… debo admitir que el nombre de Junko es excelente – Agregó Kakashi-sensei

- Un momento… - Exclamó de repente mi rubio – Junko… Junko… Lo he escuchado antes y… Hikari… No lo recuerdo – Dijo frustrado.

- Bueno, si no es Kakashi aun puedes tratar de adivinar Naruto – Declaró Jiraiya-sama. Naruto lo miró durante unos minutos, analizándolo y después de expresar sorpresa en su rostro.

- Descartado – Sentenció mi ojiazul al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba el trozo de papel con los nombres a su sensei.

- Vamos muchacho, debes admitir que son buenos – alegó el peliblanco.

- Entonces… ¿debemos entender que son de Jiraiya-sama y Naruto acertó? – Preguntó Rin-sempai

- Si – respondió Kakashi-sempai.

- Pero, no entiendo por qué no te gustan Naruto… después de todo el viejo este fue quien sugirió tu nombre y creo que ha demostrado que no es malo con eso de los nombres ttebane! – Le dijo su madre.

- ¿Sabes de dónde sacó esos nombres? – Le preguntó su hijo – Quieres que tu nieta lleve el nombre de una de las personajes principales de Icha-Icha Paradise o de Icha-Icha Tactics? – Agregó.

- Vamos no creo que… - Comenzó a decir Tsunade-sama.

- Jajajaja… en un futuro, tu hija me lo agradecería – Le dijo Jiraiya-sama a mi esposo y en ese momento comencé a tener mis dudas, ya que, aunque sabía que los libros de Jiraiya-sama eran catalogados como "lectura erótica" No creía que fuera tan grave que nuestra hija (en caso de ser niña) se llamara así.

- ¡Ero-sennin!... – Gritó mi Naruto.

- Cálmate Naruto yo lo arreglo ttebane! – Dijo mi suegra.

- Y yo – Intervino Tsunade-sama.

A continuación, ambas avanzaron hacia el sabio de los sapos de manera lenta amenazante, y de manera sincronizada, estamparon al maestro y padrino de mi rubio en el suelo al mismo tiempo que le gritaban - ¡Que no! –

-Listo… continuemos ttebane – Dijo a los ahí presentes con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que todos se intimidaran más, pues segundos antes tenía una expresión "sádica" por así decirlo – Hina-chan, te toca – Y solo pude reír nerviosa, pues no supe cómo interpretar su tono.

- H-Hai – Seleccioné un nombre – Takuma – Al parecer todos aún estaban algo extraños por la actitud de la rubia y la pelirroja, ya que nadie decía una sola palabra. Aproveché ese tiempo para pensar… pues tenía la impresión de que ya lo había oído antes – Uumm… creo que ya lo he escuchado antes, pero no logro recordarlo – Confesé – Veamos, hasta ahora, los únicos que han revelado el nombre de niño son Rin-san e Itachi-sempai, así que… me aventuraré a decir que se trata de Ino – Propuse insegura.

- ¡Rayos! – Dijo mi amiga rubia.

- ¡¿Tan rápido?! – Exclamó Obito-sempai igual de sorprendido que yo.

- ¡Si no puedo creer que tan rápido te equivocaras Hinata! – Intervino Ino con esa sonrisa que deja ver que ha hecho una "travesura"

- Jajaja… Ino-san, por un momento te creí – Le dije alegre por revivir nuestros viejos tiempos en los que solía hacerme ese tipo de bromas.

- ¿Y tú Naruto? ¿También te vas a equivocar? – Le dijo la rubia.

- Creo que sí, porque no se me ocurre nadie más que Sa… - Comenzó a decir mi ojiazul.

- Si vuelves a decir Sasuke… No sé si soporte aguantarme las ganas de golpearte Naruto – Lo interrumpió Ino.

- ¡No! Espera, ¡ya recordé! Ese nombre ya lo he escuchado… ¡Sí! Apuesto lo que quieran a que es idea de Sakura-chan dattebayo! – Dijo emocionado mi rubio.

- ¿Sakura… que puedes decir a tu defensa? – Le dijo mi suegra a la pelirrosa.

- Me declaro culpable Kushina-san – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo fue que adivinaste Naruto? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendida Rin-san

- Fue sencillo… - Comenzó a explicar mi Hokage – Recordé que antes de que naciera Akane, y cuando aún no sabían lo que iba a ser, Sasuke-baka me platicó que Sakura quería que su hijo, en caso de ser niño, se llamara Takuma – Relató – Pero a Sasuke… - Comenzó a agregar pero al ver la clara mirada amenazante de su amigo, decidió guardar silencio.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir Naruto? – Le preguntó también en forma amenazante su amiga ojiverde.

- N-Nada importante dattebayo! – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó la Haruno a su esposo en ese tono que las esposas ocupamos para "persuadir"

-… - Sasuke-kun trago profundamente antes de hablar – Naruto tiene razón, no era nada importante – Le dijo ¿sonriendo?

- Hmn – Exclamó Sakura al más puro estilo Uchiha.

- Que les parece si continuamos – Interrumpí para distraer la atención de mi amiga y salvar al casi hermano de mi esposo, pues también recordé que Naruto me había platicado ese suceso, por eso es que el nombre se me hacía familiar.

- ¡Esa es la actitud dattebane! – Declaró Kushina-san emocionada – Te toca Naruto – Le dijo a su hijo.

- Hmmm – Mi rubio buscaba entre los trozos de papel hasta que seleccionó uno. – Hay dos nombres… Hiromi y Kaori – Leyó – ¿Sasuke tal vez? – Dijo en voz baja y uno que otro lo escucharon y rodaron sus ojos – No… ¿Kakashi-sensei? - Preguntó esta vez en voz alta.

- Uuuummmm… No – Fue todo lo que dijo el peli plata.

- ¡No lo niegues Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamaba haciendo una de sus rabietas como cuando era un niño.

- Dice la verdad… Porque yo soy el autor – Dijo el capitán Yamato.

- ¡Queeeee! ¡No es justo Capitán Yamato! Tenías que esperar a que Hinata tratara de adivinar ttebayo! – Dijo molesto mi ojiazul.

- Oh… lo siento – Dijo disculpándose con una mano en su nuca.

- No se preocupen, no tenía idea de quién podría ser – Les dije con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… fallamos – Dijo tras un suspiro lo cual me hizo sonreír – Es tu turno Hina-chan – Dijo haciendo un puchero y le revolví su cabello para que volteara a verme. Al ver mi sonrisa, él también sonrió.

Rápidamente tomé otro nombre del recipiente y lo leí en voz alta.

-Menma – Me detuve a pensar un momento pero no se me ocurría nada - ¿Tienes alguna idea? –Le pregunté a mi Naruto mientras para llamar su atención, colocaba mi mano sobre la suya que estaba sobre su rodilla.

- Uuummm No Hina-chan… Tal vez… Tal vez Kush… mi madre decidió cambiar de idea y propone ese nombre – Dijo mi esposo.

- Me gusta el nombre pero… no, no es idea mía dattebane! – Le respondió con una sonrisa a su hijo – Y me alegra que recuerdes que le debes respeto a tu madre – Obviamente Kushina-san no iba a pasar por alto el "casi error" de su hijo.

- No mientas mamá, una vez me dijiste que si yo hubiera tenido un hermano, así lo hubieras llamado dattebayo! – Le alegó mi ojiazul.

- Tienes razón, pero ese nombre no es idea mía. Incluso, yo sé quién es el autor, pero por dudar de tu madre, no te lo diré dattebane! – Le respondió.

- ¿Entonces? – Se preguntó mi Hokage - ¿Tienes alguna idea Hina-chan? – Me preguntó.

- No lo sé… ¿Tsunade-sama? – Dije completamente insegura.

- ¿Yo? – Exclamó sorprendida la aludida.

- Lástima Hinata, fallaste – Me dijo Obito-sempai.

- ¿De qué hablas? Ella acertó – Dijo la ojiambar.

- ¿Eeeeeehhhhh? – Exclamó el Uchiha.

- Si, ella es la de la idea ttebane – Dijo Kushina-san

- ¿Cómo lo sabe Kushina-san? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Aaahh… es una interesante historia – Mi suegra dejo ver que estaba esperando a que alguien le preguntara – Resulta que más o menos cuando Naruto tenía 10 años, creí que estaba embarazada otra vez, por lo que visité a la vieja Tsunade para quitar mis dudas, y en lo que esperábamos los resultados, estuvimos platicando y entre la plática, salió a relucir que ella proponía que si era niño se llamara Menma y… me agradó la idea Por eso es que te dije Naruto que si hubieras tenido un hermano, así lo habría nombrado. – Terminó de relatar mi suegra.

- Valla, si es una interesante historia – Reconoció Rin-sempai – Jamás lo hubiera imaginado… aunque habría sido taaan kawaii tener otro pequeño Naruto – Declaró emocionada la kunoichi.

- Te gustan mucho los niños verdad Rin-sempai – Le dijo Ino

- ¡Sí! – Afirmó con alegría.

- Entonces… ¿No has pensado en tener los tuyos? Ya sabes… - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo después de voltear a ver a Obito-sempai, el cual no se dio cuenta de la sugerencia de Ino.

- ¡Quueee! – Exclamó alarmada la aludida – N-no, no he… ¡Naruto! Te toca a ti ¿Verdad? – Le dijo nerviosa.

- Si… - Contestó mi Naruto extrañado por la actitud de Rin-san – Veamos… Tamiko – Recitó mi Naruto – Creo que diré que es idea de Sa… - Aun no terminaba de decir el nombre y algunos de los ahí presentes ya lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, entre ellos, Sakura, Ino, Obito-sempai. Rin-sempai, y Tsunade-sama - ¡Esta bien! Que sea Itachi ttebayo! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. No cabe duda de que mi Naruto era como un niño y eso me encanta.

- No tienes remedio Naruto – Le dijo Sakura.

- Bueno ya, ¿Si es tuyo o no? – Le preguntó a Itachi-sempai.

- Lo siento Naruto, no es mío – Le respondió el Uchiha.

- ¡Rayos! – Dijo cascando lo dedos – Te toca Hinata – Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y me tomó desprevenida, por ello me quede unos segundos clavada e hipnotizada en su mirada.

- H-Hai – Dije sonrojada por mi distracción.

- Jajaja, veo que no has cambiado Hinata – Me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que solo ocasionó que me sonrojara aún más.

- H-hai – Reconocí antes de tomar un nombre, pero lo que leí me dejo totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Tan malo es el nombre? – Me preguntó Ino al ver mi reacción.

- N-No, es solo que… me tomo por sorpresa – Confesé.

- ¿Puedo ver Hina-chan? – Me preguntó mi esposo, por lo que le pasé el pequeño papel para que leyera el contenido, pero él no mostró sorpresa, más bien diría que se mostró extrañado y confundido, incluso acercó más el papel esperando haber leído mal.

- Maldita sea, ¡¿qué dice?! – Exigió molesta Ino.

- Hiashi – Les dije. Mi padre volteó a verme como si lo hubiera llamado, pero en menos de un segundo entendió que me refería al nombre que estaba escrito.

- Muy bien Hiashi, debo reconocer que me equivoque – Dijo de repente mi suegra.

- ¿? – Mi padre la miró confundido.

- Los nombres que habías propuesto antes no eran los peores… Este es el peor nombre de todos ttebane – Le dijo la pelirroja

- ¡Cálmate Tomate! No voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto, pero para tu información, yo no propuse ese nombre – Le contestó.

- ¿A no? – Exclamó sin convencimiento. – Entonces ¿Quién? – Le preguntó a mi padre.

- ¡Yo que voy a saber! Se supone que ellos son los que deben adivinar – Le replicó mientras nos miraba a Naruto y a mí.

- Hina-chan ¿Se te ocurre alguien? – Me preguntó Kushina-san.

- N-no, esta vez no tango ni la más mínima sospecha – Le dije.

- ¿Y tú Naruto? – Le preguntó esta vez a su hijo.

- Ni idea – Confesó mi Naruto.

- Muy bien, ¡Que el culpable se revele ahora mismo ttebane! – Exigió mi suegra ¿molesta?

Nadie decía nada, solo algunos la veían extrañados por su actitud y otros como…

-¡Tú! Obito Uchiha no huyas y ven aquí en este instante ttebane– Le dijo al exalumno de su esposo que trataba de colarse a otra habitación – Tu eres el de la idea ¿No es así? – Le preguntó.

- S-si – Contestó en un susurro.

- No te escucho, dilo fuerte y claro – ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta Kushina-san?

- ¡Si, fui yo! Pero que querían que hiciera, me estaban presionando, querían que me apurara y no me dieron tiempo de pensar – Se excusó.

- Vamos mamá, no es para tanto – Le dijo mi Naruto.

- Claro que sí, por su culpa tuve que aceptar una derrota enfrente de Hiashi-baka – Le explicó.

- ¿Eso es todo? No seas exagerada, tú lo hiciste para molestar al papá de Hinata, no porque realmente reconocieras una derrota – Le dijo mi rubio.

- Él tiene razón – Fue lo único que dijo mi padre.

- Kushina-san, ¿puedo tomar un vaso de agua? – Le dije mientras me levantaba para distraerla.

- ¡Claro Hina-chan! – Me respondió con una sonrisa – Pero no te muevas, yo iré por el – Se ofreció.

- No te preocupes Kushina-san, yo puedo ir – Le dije con una sonrisa pues al parecer lo había logrado.

- ¡Nada de eso! Eres mi invitada, ya te lo he dicho ttebane – Me dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Gracias Hinata – Me dijo Obito-sempai suspirando. Y yo solo le sonreí.

Después de unos segundos, mi suegra volvió con el vaso de agua en sus manos y me lo ofreció. Le di las gracias y tomé un sorbo.

-Es tu turno Naruto – Le dijo mi madre.

- Claro – Respondió antes de abrir el papel y leer el contenido. Lo leyó y sonrió. Todos lo miraron extrañado y el solo se acercó a mí para que leyera lo que estaba escrito – Te parece si lo decimos al mismo tiempo – Me susurró.

- Claro – Respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Otra vez van a estar con sus misterios? – Nos preguntó Ino.

- No desesperes Ino, es solo que sabemos de quien es esta idea – Le respondió mi ojiazul - ¿Lista Hinata? – Me preguntó y yo asentí.

- Minato Namikaze – Dijimos ambos – Te descubrimos – Esto último lo dijo solo él.

Mi suegro nos miró sorprendido levantando su rostro al parecer sin entender.

-Los nombres son Akari y Momo – Informó a los demás mi esposo.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Momo? – Le preguntó Kushina-san a su esposo.

-¿Podría decirnos que significa? – Le pregunté curiosa, ya que me llamaba mucho la atención ese nombre.

- Melocotón – Respondió.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron confundidos tanto su esposa como su hijo.

- Eso significa, Melocotón – Les respondió.

-… - Ambos lo miraron extrañado y yo solo le sonreí ya que era un nombre curioso y más curioso que mi suegro lo seleccionara.

- ¿Cuál de los dos nombres te gusta más? – Preguntó su esposa.

- Ambos me gustan – Le respondió – Por eso propongo ambos, porque no puedo decidirme por uno – Informó

- Pero… ¿Momo? – Decía su esposa.

- ¿No te gusta? – Le preguntó sin entender la expresión de su esposa.

- No, no es eso, es solo que… - Decía con dificultad.

- ¿Es extraño? – Preguntó mi suegro tratando de entenderla.

- Uuummm, yo no diría que es extraño – Decía mientras pensaba en una palabra adecuada.

- Es curioso – Le dije expresando mi opinión

- ¡Eso! Esa es la palabra que busca, gracias Hina-chan – Me agradeció – Bueno, ¿les parece si continuamos? – Preguntó recibiendo la aprobación de todos los ahí presentes.

- Es tu turno Hina-chan – Me dijo mi Naruto, por lo que seguí con el mismo procedimiento. Pero…

Aquel nombre que estaba escrito me saco una pequeña risa que traté de ocultar. Probablemente la persona que proponía este nombre, no tenía la menor idea de que en la familia Namikaze, había toda una historia entrono a él. A tal grado de que era algo así como un tabú pronunciarlo en la presencia de uno de los integrantes de mí ahora familia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía bloqueo de autor, además, me resulta un poco difícil hacer que intervengan todos los personajes, a veces tengo la impresión de que estoy olvidando a algunos y… en fin. Bueno, al menos sigo cumpliendo con la promesa de hacer los capítulos más largos :D _

_ ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? Acepto todo tipo de consejos :D _

_ Gracia a todos los que me enviaron sus propuestas de nombres, me encantó ver que había mucha variedad :D y hay tantos tan buenos que ya me hicieron dudar de la decisión que había tomado al iniciar esta segunda parte. _

_ Bueno, veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y trataré de actualizar con mayor frecuencia. _

_*Finalmente, no sé si el nombre de Hikari aparece en el libro de Icha-Icha__ Tactics__, pero el de Junko si aparece en el de Icha-Icha Paradise, o bueno, eso es lo que dice en el anime. En el famoso capítulo 101, hay una parte en la que Kakashi va leyendo el libro en voz alta y menciona ese nombre xD_

_Sayo! _


	11. Canela

**Canela**

Continuamos con nuestra historia :D Espero poder seguir actualizando con mayor frecuencia… si no, de ante mano les pido perdón D:

Por cierto **best hyuuga **me hizo una observación muy importante, en el capítulo anterior, cuando dicen el nombre de Tamiko, no se dice quién es el verdadero autor, pues déjenme decirles que es Ino, una disculpa por eso, procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir. **best hyuug**a traté de incluirlo en la historia pero no pude xD

Espero y disfruten este capítulo, me salió un poco más largo :D

**Canela**

Como siempre, estaba observando cada movimiento de mi Hina-chan, y al ver que sonrió como si ocultara un secreto, me llamó la atención. Tratando de verme distraído, me fui acercando a ella para poder leer el contenido.

Pero como era de esperarse, me conocía tan bien que falle en mi intento de no parecer un curioso entrometido, por lo que acercó aquel papel para permitirme ver lo que estaba escrito en el. Y una vez que lo leí, entendí su reacción y yo no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-¿Otra vez con los misterios Naruto? – Me preguntó Sakura-chan mientras yo continuaba riendo.

- Lo siento… Hina-chan… Te toca – Le dije a mi Hime.

-… - Hinata también rió por lo bajo antes de hablar – Mamoru – Dijo mi pelinegra.

Y la reacción no se hizo esperar. Mi padre levantó la vista sorprendido y pude notar que estaba esforzándose por no poner aquella expresión de enojo que dejaba ver cada que escuchaba ese nombre.

-¡Es hermoso ttebane! – Dijo mi madre echándole más leña al fuego – Propongo que mi nieto se llamé así dattebane! – Yo comencé a reír una vez más pues el cambio de expresiones en mi padre era de lo más cómico. Comenzando por el claro enojo, un poco de desprecio, una mirada amenazante hacia mi madre y esas miradas "asesinas" hacia mí cuando comencé a reír.

- Desechado – Dijo seriamente mi padre.

- Pero ¡¿Por qué Mina-chan?! – Reprochó mi madre.

- Si papá, ¿por qué no? A mí me agrada ttebayo! – Agregué siguiéndole el juego a mi madre.

-… - El solo se limitó a mirarnos como hace tiempo lo hacía cada que Kushina y yo nos metíamos en serios problemas – Porque no – Respondió volteando haca otro lado.

- No es justo ttebane! – Continuó mi madre.

- Pues hagan lo que quieran – Respondió ahora realmente molesto y abandonando la habitación. Mi madre se mordió el labio pues creo que no se esperaba esa reacción. Yo por mi parte solo me limité a encogerme de hombros cuando Hinata me miro con esa mirada que me lanzaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía, pero que a la vez le divertía un poco que lo hiciera.

- Ok… Creo que nos hemos perdido de algo – Intervino Tsunade-sama.

- Jajaja… si, lo siento, me gustaría contarles pero… - Comencé a hablar.

- Si lo hacemos, creo que esta vez Minato si nos mata – Agregó entre risas Kushina.

- Jajaja sí, debieron ver su reacción cuando se enteró de que Hinata y yo lo sabíamos– Les comenté.

- Ha sido la única vez en la que mi suegro me ha dado miedo – Agregó mi Hime – Eso si se los podemos contar, no crees Naruto – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Sí! Yo lo haré ttebane! – Dijo emocionada mi madre.

- Poco después de que Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a ser novios, decidí que era hora de que Hinata viniera a comer con nosotros – Comenzó a narrar.

- Estábamos esperando a que Minato llegara de trabajar, por lo que empezamos a platicar, y… no recuerdo cómo fue que salió el tema en la conversación – Decía mi madre mientras yo recordaba la voz de mi madre contándonos esa curiosa historia.

*Voz de Kushina en la mente de Naruto*

_Aahh… eso me recuerda aquella vez que Minato y yo casi terminamos de por vida…_

_Íbamos caminando por las calles de Konoha, tu padre me estaba contando como le había ido en su última misión, cabe aclarar que yo fui la que se lo había preguntado. Pero de repente pasó un chico que en aquel momento no sabía su nombre y volteé a verlo dejando de prestar atención a Minato._

_¡Pero no me malentiendan! No fue porque me atrajera realmente, sino porque me percaté de que no era de la aldea. Y a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años desde aquel día en el que me salvo Minato, les tenía cierto miedo a los foráneos. Minato se dio cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención, y también observó que estaba viendo al otro chico._

_Antes no lo supe, pero ahora puedo decir que se había puesto celoso, aunque no me reclamó directamente, me dijo que "no debería ver a otros chicos mientras iba con el" Y creo que ya saben cómo soy. Me molesté con él obviamente, ¡Porque no podía creer que pensara que era esa clase de novia ttebane!_

_Comenzamos a discutir, al principio Minato trató de calmarme, pero… ya saben que tengo la habilidad especial de poder hacerlo enojar, cosa que para otros es prácticamente imposible. Y como era de esperarse continuó con la discusión. Llegó el punto en el que me desesperé y le dije que "terminábamos" y "que si me creía una chica que está siempre en busca de un hombre, eso haría" lo golpee y recuerdo perfectamente lo que le grité a continuación: "no te molestes en pedirme perdón, para ese tiempo ya habré conquistado a un hombre que valga la pena más que tu" _

_Y lo cumplí, Kushina Uzumaki siempre cumple sus promesas. Aunque personalmente me resultó difícil, comencé a hablarle a ese chico foráneo, descubrí que se llamaba Mamoru, era un músico que le encantaba viajar en busca de inspiración. Para no hacérselas larga, solo les diré que me llevé muy bien con él, tanto así que cuando todos en la aldea se habían enterado de que había terminado con Minato, pensaron que lo había dejado por él. Y obviamente Minato también pensaba que ya lo había sustituido por Mamoru._

_Casi después de dos meses, llegó el momento de que Mamoru debía dejar Konoha, y para ese entonces yo ya sentía que me estaba muriendo por no estar junto a Mina-chan, pero… ¡Yo no iba a pedir disculpas ttebane! Así que Mamoru me dio una idea para hacerle una travesura a tu padre. _

_Escondí todas las cosas de mi departamento, y le pedí al Hokage que me asignara una misión fuera de la aldea justo el mismo día que Mamoru abandonaba Konoha. Me transformé en otras personas y esparcí el rumor de que yo me iba de la aldea con él. No fue difícil, de hecho, solo se lo tuve que comentar a la vieja Tsunade, ella le dijo a viejo cara de sapo y este a su alumno._

_Ya en la entrada de la aldea, me estaba "despidiendo" de Mikoto, jaja, lo que Minato no sabía es que yo me había transformado en ella y también había olvidado que soy una excelente actriz. Mamoru fue el primero que vio como Minato se acercaba, así que me tomó de la mano para "partir" Y bueno, obviamente, el rayo amarillo de Konoha en menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a nosotros y podríamos decir que "me pidió perdón a su manera"_

*De regreso al mundo real*

- Justo cuando terminé de contar todo, Minato hizo acto de aparición – Continuó hablando mi madre – Supongo que escuchó todo detrás de la puerta, ya que su cara de pocos amigos lo delataba – Les contó.

- No me sé la historia completa, pero realmente no entiendo porque Minato actuó de esa forma, al momento de que lo estabas contando, y hace unos instantes – Le dijo Tsunade-obasan a mi madre.

- Aaahhh porque a raíz de ese incidente, Minato termino odiando a una persona – Explicaba mi madre – Aunque al final se enteró de que todo fue un… "mal entendido" Creo que Minato le guarda cierto resentimiento por ser el causante de que actuara de una forma que a él no le pareció bien – Agregó.

- Aaaammm, me temo que no estoy entendiendo – Dijo de repente Sakura.

- Ni yo, y creo que nadie – Comentó Ino.

- Y así es mejor, no bromeamos cuando decimos que mi padre da miedo ante esa circunstancia – Les dije.

- ¡Hey! Eso me recuerda que dijeron que fue lo que les hizo a ti y a Hinata – Exclamó Obito-sempai.

- Aaahh eso… pues… - Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordarlo – ¡Me torturo ttebayo! – Exclamé.

- Me pregunto qué clase de tortura será, yo ya lo he hecho con el Magenkyô Sharingan y no he conseguido esa reacción – Preguntó Sasuke-teme totalmente interesado.

- Eso es porque eres un teme – Le respondí – Y porque es más fácil de soporta si recuerdas que solo es una ilusión – Agregué – Pero… esa tortura fue totalmente real –

- ¡Ya dinos Naruto que te hizo! – Gritaron desesperadas Sakura-chan, Ino, y la vieja Tsunade.

- Jajaja, debemos recordar que Minato y yo al ser sus padres, conocemos cosas como sus miedos, como su fobia a… - Comenzaba a explicar mi madre pero la interrumpí antes de que revelara mis debilidades.

- ¡Kushina! No es necesario que des detalles –Le reclamé – Además de eso, me saturó de trabajo tanto en casa como en misiones – Les expliqué. Si quería que mi integridad aun permaneciera, tenía que ser yo el que hablara – Me privó de Ramen y no podía ver a Hina-chan – Dije llorando.

- Yo creí que el alejarte del Ramen entraría dentro de tus miedos – Dijo Rin-san.

- Aaamm, no exactamente, yo lo considero como maltrato – Les dije haciendo que a los demás les resbalara una gota por la nuca.

- Yo te conozco igual que tus padres. Eres un gallina Naruto, por eso debió ser una tarea sencilla para Minato el "castigo" Pero… no puedo imaginar que se atreviera a hacerte algo Hina-chan – Decía Ero-sennin.

- Etto… - Decía mi Hime, Ahora que lo pensaba, yo ni siquiera sabía que mi padre le había hecho algo, y no estaba seguro de querer saber, no sé qué tan grave sería y que sería capaz de hacerle – En sí, no me hizo nada – Retomó la palabra – Digamos que solo me torturó Psicológicamente – Nos dijo.

- ¡QUEEEEE! – Exclamó sorprendido y enojado el padre de mi Hime.

- No te alarmes Otou-sama, estoy segura de que no lo hizo con esa intención, creo que simplemente estaba preocupada por Naruto y sus palabras me pusieron… ansiosa – Trató de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Le preguntó totalmente preocupado. Y no sé porque ella le sonrió.

- No lo olvidaré – Dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios – "Hinata… Lamento no haberte conocido como se debe y… es una pena… realmente me habría gustado llamarte nuera" – Citó las palabras de mi padre. – Su expresión marcada por el enojo fue lo que me torturo, ya que no sabía si se refería a que no me dejaría estar con Naruto, lo cual era lo mejor con la otra opción que se estaba formando en mi cabeza – Comentó – Porque la otra idea que rondaba mi mente era que se refería a que le iba a hacer algo a Naruto – Terminó con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

- ¿Y tú no hiciste nada? – Me reclamó Hiashi-sama.

- No exageres Hiashi-baka – Le dijo mi madre - ¿Crees que yo me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados? –

- Así es Otou-sama, no tienes que preocuparte – Le dijo mi Hime – Kushina-san se encargó de tranquilizarme y al final reconozco que la culpa era mía, ya que me formé ideas extrañas en la cabeza – Le respondió, y si no fuera porque conozco sus expresiones incluso más que las mías, podría haber creído que estaba tratando de hacer menos las cosas, para evitar problemas. Pero su sonrisa era autentica. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijo mi madre, debía darle las gracias, ya que yo sabía que en aquella época mi Hinata era más insegura en lo que se refiere a mi familia.

- Bueno, en conclusión, a Minato no le gusta el nombre de Mamoru, porque es el nombre de alguien a quien odia – Resumió Hiashi-sama.

- Así es ttebane! – Le dijo mi madre – Lo que me recuerda… no han intentado adivinar al autor Naruto, Hinata… yo les ayudaré dándoles una pista… Estoy segura de que Minato no fue – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a mi Hime a lo que ambos sonreímos. – Bueno, como yo empecé esto, creo que es mi deber contentar a Minato, pero continúen, no tardo ttebane! – Nos dijo a todo lo ahí presentes antes de irse por el mismo camino que había tomado mi padre hace unos momentos.

- Bueno, ¿qué piensan? – Nos preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

- Aaamm ¿Tsunade-sama? – Dijo dudosa mi Hinata.

- Aaaamm… no, lo siento – Respondió esta.

- ¿Qué me dices tú? – Me preguntó una vez más Ino.

- Tú – Le dije.

- Me refiero a que digas tu teoría – Me "explicó"

- ¡Ya lo dije ttebayo! Yo creo que fuiste tú Ino – Le dije exasperado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Otra vez? – Exclamó - ¡Valla! Acertaste – Dijo.

- Jaja, tu siempre con tus bromas – Dijo entre risas Obito-sempai.

- Bueno, ahora debes sacar un nombre tú Naruto – Me recordó Ero-sennin.

- A eso voy ttebayo! – Le dije mientras tomaba un trozo de papel – Aquí hay tres nombres – Les dije - Haruka, Yumi y Ami –

- ¿Qué opinan? – Preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Ya se! Ahora si es de Sas… - Comencé a decir pero la mirada de Sakura me detuvo - … Sa… Sakura ttebayo! – terminé al final exclamando colocando mi mano tras mi nuca.

- Baka – Fue lo único que respondió "sacando la lengua" en señal de burla.

- ¿Tú que dices Hinata? – Le preguntó Obito a mi Hime.

- Ammm… - Mi ojiperla fijó su mirada en cada uno de los ahí presentes, repasando la expresión de cada uno, hasta que al final hablo – ¿Por qué apartas la mirada? – Le preguntó a alguien aunque no me di cuenta a quien - Pareces muy nerviosa… como si quisieras que nadie notara tu presencia… Rin-sempai – sonrió mi Hinata.

- ¡No es justo! Yo quería que no adivinaran y hacer lo mismo – Se quejó con un puchero pero con una sonrisa.

- No sospechaba de ti, no hasta que comenzaste a actuar extraño – Le respondió mi esposa con una sonrisa.

- Ok, fui derrotada… ¡Vamos Hinata! Es tu turno – Exclamó emocionada Rin-sempai.

- Claro – Confirmó mi pelinegra mientras tomaba un trozo de papel – Las propuestas son, Shirei y Yuu – Nos dijo a todos – Creo que diré que es idea de… ¿Capitán Yamato? – Dijo algo dudosa.

- ¿Yo?... No – Se limitó a responder.

- Entonces… ¿Ero-sennin? – Deduje yo.

- Lo siento chico, pero no – Me contestó mi sensei.

- ¡Entonces quien! No me vallan a decir que ahora si era Sasuke-baka dattebayo! – Exclamé.

- No… Lo dudo, porque… Yo fui quien lo propuso – Confesó Kakashi-sensei.

- ¡Rayos! Bueno, continuemos – Les dije mientras yo tomaba otro de los nombres – Konata – Leí en voz alta – Aaaammm… como no tengo ni idea de quién podrá ser, diré que es idea de Sasuke-baka ttebayo! – Dije firmemente.

- No baka, no fui yo – Contestó el Uchiha y solo me limité a verlo con odio y el respondió a mi mirada de la misma forma.

- ¿Tú que dices Hinata? – Preguntó Rin-sempai

- No lo sé… ¿Sakura-san? – Dijo dudosa.

- Lo siento Hinata, no fui yo – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Me preguntó ¿Quién será? – Habló para sí misma.

- Pues nada más ni nada menos que yo – Contestó poniéndose de pie solemnemente la vieja Tsunade.

- ¿Es enserio Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Claro, ¿Qué te hace dudar que miento? – Le preguntó en tono indignado.

- N-Nada, es solo que por la forma en que habló pensé que después diría que es una broma – Respondió nerviosa.

- Pues no, es la verdad – Concluyó ella.

- Bueno, continúa Hinata – Dijo Ino.

- Hai – Respondió ella al tiempo que tomaba uno de las propuestas de aquel recipiente – Los leeré aunque tanto Naruto como yo sabemos de quien es – Dijo mi Hime dejándome algo confundido, y cuando notó eso, me mostró aquel trozo de papel y concordé con ella – Ken y Shun – Recitó ella.

- Y es idea de Hiashi-sama – Dije firmemente.

- Tienen razón – Se limitó a reafirmar el líder Hyuga.

- Bueno, es tu turno Naruto – Dijo la vieja Tsunade.

- Ya voy ttebayo! – Les dije mientras tomaba uno de los nombres ahí propuestos.

- Miu – Era el nombre que estaba escrito – Y no tengo dudas de que es de Sasuke-baka – Les dije a los ahí presentes haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos.

- No baka, no fui yo – Repitió la misma frase que ocupó la última vez.

- Y tú que dices Hinata – Preguntó Tsunade como si estuviera cansada y sospecho que era por mi causa.

- No lo sé… veamos, las únicas personas que faltan de revelar su nombre de niña son Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san, Obito-sempai, Itachi-sempai y Sasuke-kun – Comenzó a analiza mi Hime – Y si Sasuke ya dijo que no fue él, solo quedan 4 opciones. Así que diré que es de Itachi-sempai – Supuso al final.

- Lo siento Hinata, me gusta el nombre pero no, no fue idea mía – Le respondió el Uchiha.

- Así es, y estuviste cerca, pero al final, la culpable resulte ser yo – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, cada vez que se reducen los nombres, será más sencillo que adivinen – Dijo Rin-sempai.

- En este caso no me preocupa, ya que no apostamos nada – Confesó Obito-sempai.

- Eso es cierto, si no, creo que muchos estarían en problemas – Concluyó Ino – Bueno, te toca Hinata – Animó a su amiga.

- Claro – Hinata ya estaba preparada con el nombre por lo que no tardó en hablar - Haruto y Akira – Dijo mi Hime – al igual que hice la vez pasada, en esta ocasión los únicos que faltan son Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sama, el capitán Yamato y Sasuke – Nos dijo.

- Oye es cierto, ¡¿Qué acaso no escribiste nada Sasuke teme?! – Le reclamé – Ya casi se acaba esto y no ha aparecido ninguno de tus nombres ttebayo! –

- Yo no soy quien escoge los papeles baka, no es mi culpa, por si no lo sabes, se llama azar – Me respondió.

- Bueno, ya, paren de pelear y dejen que Hinata hable – Nos interrumpió Ino.

- Lo siento Hina-chan – Me disculpé con mi esposa con una sonrisa, la cual ella respondió sinceramente dejándome embelesado.

- Está bien… creo que diré que se trata del capitán Yamato – No dijo su deducción.

- Lástima Hinata, no acertaste, fui yo quien los propuso – Confesó Ero-sennin.

- ¡Oye Ero-sennin! No es justo, no me déjate adivinar ttebayo! Seguramente sabias que te iba a descubrir – Le reclamé.

- No mientas Naruto, estabas pensando en decir que fue Sasuke, así que yo simplemente evite que tuviéramos que escuchar tus idioteces – Me respondió el viejo pervertido. Yo solo me limité a voltearle la mirada ya que no podía contraatacar su alegato.

- Bueno, que esperas Naruto, te toca – Me dijo Sakura

- Natsuki – Leí en voz alta – Y antes de que me pregunten y aunque se molesten, digo que es de Sasuke-baka—Les dije completamente decidido.

- No baka, no fui yo – Se limitó a responder como si ya tuviera ensayado su dialogo.

- ¿Tú que dices Hina-chan? – Le pregunté a mi esposa dejando pasar aquello.

- Esta vez, es menos difícil, solo hay tres posibilidades – Decía mi Hina-chan – Obito-sempai, Itachi-sempai y Kakashi-sensei… así que… diré que es de Itachi-sempai – Concluyó.

- Tienes razón Hinata – Se limitó a responderle el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eres genial Hina-chan! – Le dije mientras la abrazaba y que bien me sentí al verla sonrojarse levemente – Ahora te toca Hinata – recordé al separarme de ella.

- Hai – Respondió con una sonrisa, tomó un trozo de papel y comunicó el contenido – Sora y Tsubasa –

- Ahora sí tiene que ser Sasuke-baka dattebayo! – Afirmé completamente seguro.

- No teme, no fui yo – Me respondió molesto.

- ¡Sasuke! Deja de mentir, ya casi se acaban las opciones y ¿me vas a decir que ninguna es tuya? – Le espeté molesto.

- Yo no escojo el orden en el que salen los nombres y no es posible que mienta cuando todos han reconocido la autoría de sus propuestas – Intentó razonar conmigo.

- ¿Y quién me asegura que no estas poniendo a todos bajo un Genjutsu para que te cubran y así evitar que te descubra? – Le reclamé.

- No seas ridículo, si eso fuera, a estas alturas más de uno a se habría dado cuenta – Me respondió

-¿Así como quién? – Le pregunté incrédulo.

- Yo, Kakashi, Obito incluso Hinata – Esta vez respondió Itachi.

- Ya lo oíste, así que cállate y deja que Hinata hable – Dijo Sakura.

- Espera Sakura – Le dije restándole importancia a lo que ella me estaba diciendo… grave error. Mi amiga me tomó de la oreja y me regresó a mi asiento – Ouch Sakuraaaa – Debo admitir que no me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie.

- ¿Tú que dices Hinata? – Le preguntó mi amiga a mi Hime.

-Veamos… dos opciones, y me decido por el capitán Yamato – Les dije.

- Oh… es cierto… si, si es mío – dijo sorprendido el aludido.

- ¡Qué bien! Ahora es mi turno – Exclamé emocionado – Yukiko – Leí en voz alta – Digo que… - Comenzaba a hablar.

- Si, si, dices que es Sasuke, pero ya sabemos que estas mal, así que dejemos que Hinata hable – Dijo Ino.

- ¡No! No iba a decir que es Sasuke – Le reclamé molesto.

- ¿A no? ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces quién? – Me preguntó exigente.

- No, porque… es un nombre muy bonito como para ser idea del Teme - Le respondí, y mi amigo Uchiha se burló de mi argumento – Entonces digo que es de Kakashi-sensei dattebayo! –

- Ummm… no, no es mi idea, pero concuerdo con que es un buen nombre – Declaró mi sensei.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser Hinata? – Le pregunto Ino a mi esposa.

-Uuummm ¿Obito-sempai? – Esta vez respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

-Uuummm no, lo siento no fui yo – Respondió Obito

- Entonces… - Comencé a decir pero una carcajada me interrumpió. Eran las carcajadas de Sasuke, las cuales por un instante no entendí, pero en cuanto me miró con esos ojos suyos que se jactan de restregarme en la cara una victoria, lo comprendí de inmediato.

- ¡Teme!... – No sabía ni como insultarlo.

- Me… alegra… que… que… te gustara… el nombre – Decía entre risas.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa Ino! Yo iba a culpar al teme y tú lo arruinaste – Le dije a la rubia.

- ¡Que estás diciendo! – Me dijo molesta y mirándome de manera amenazante con un aura siniestra.

- N-nada ttebayo! – Me retracté antes de que ella decidiera "hacerme escarmentar".

Pero Sasuke seguía con su ataque de risa haciendo que el "dejar el asunto a un lado" me resultara imposible. Me acerqué a él y aunque él se percató de mi presencia, no paro sus risas, lo tomé del cuello sintiendo como se me revolvía el estómago del coraje. – Vamos Naruto, no es para tanto – trataba de calmarme pero sin dejar de reír. Estaba a punto de dejarlo por la paz, pero me percaté de que aquel malestar no era producto del enojo, era producto de…

Bien dicen que la venganza tiene distintos sabores, en este caso era algo amarga, pero aun así se sintió muy bien, sobre todo por la cara del teme, el cual simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado, yo simplemente saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y pasándolo por mi boca, para a continuación reír a carcajada como él lo estaba haciendo hace unos instantes.

-¡Aaaaarrrgggghhhh! – Gruño el Uchiha, por lo que me separé de el para que todos los ahí presentes admiraran mi obra de arte.

- N-no me digas que… - Decía Sakura con la voz temblorosa

- Lo… siento… no lo… pude… evitar – Dije entre carcajadas, y la mayoría de los ahí presentes me hicieron coro al darse cuenta de que lo que antes había estado en mi estómago, ahora estaba sobre la camisa de Sasuke.

- ¡Teme! – Me gritó completamente molesto y tomándome del cuello de mi chaqueta.

- Vamos Sasuke, no es para tanto – Le dije repitiendo las palabras que él había utilizado

- Lo hiciste a propósito, maldito – Me reclamó

- ¡Qué asco! Claro que no, sabes que en mi estado no puedo evitar que… todo salga bien – Le respondí.

- Gomen… Sasuke-kun – Escuche de repente a mi Hinata a mi lado – Estoy segura que Naruto no lo hizo a propósito – Decía mi hime en el mismo tono que ocupa una madre cuando se disculpa por las travesuras de su retoño –Si quieres, puedes cambiarte – Le sugirió mientras le extendía una prenda limpia.

- Pero… - Comencé a decir en cuanto reconocí la prenda, pero la mirada de mi Hinata me hizo callar. Lo que nadie sabe es que solo hay dos mujeres a las cuales realmente les temo: mi madre y mi esposa.

- Por suerte, aun no recogíamos esta camisa que Naruto dejo aquí en el cumpleaños de su madre – Le decía con una sonrisa. Ni Sasuke ni yo decíamos nada, hasta que una persona más se acercó.

-Gracias Hinata, eres muy amable – Intervino Sakura – Sasuke la usara, ¿verdad Sasuke? – esta vez se dirigió al Uchiha, y por las miradas que ambos intercambiaron, deduje que mi amigo le temía a su esposa tanto como yo a la mía.

Sasuke no tardó en cambiarse y para su suerte, era una de mis prendas menos coloridas, ya que la mayoría de mi ropa siempre era naranja, pero en este caso se trataba simplemente de una camisa de un tenue azul cielo que podría pasar por blanco.

Todo el mundo seguía riendo mientras Sasuke no estaba, pero se detuvieron al verlo entrar con el Magenkyô Sharingan activado. Era una amenaza muy explícita que por fortuna todos supieron interpretar. El problema de la entrada de Sasuke es que se formó un silencio muy incómodo que nadie se atrevía a romper.

-¿Por qué todos tan callados ttebane? –Hizo acto de presencia mi madre.

-Oh Kushina, nos habíamos olvidado de ti – Declaró Tsunade

-¡Que! – Exclamó haciendo un puchero

-Es broma ¿Y Minato? – Preguntó la ojiambar.

-¿Eh? – Dijo confundida.

-Se supone que fuiste por Minato ¿No? – Le recordó Tsunade.

-Aaahh, eso, si – se limitó a responder.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso? Me imagino que sigue molesto – Dedujo la Senju.

- No, ahora viene, no te preocupes ttebane! – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Le preguntó la vieja Tsunade a mi madre.

- Jaja, créeme, no quieres saber por qué – Se adelantó a responder Ero-sennin y aunque mi madre no lo quisiera admitir, le había ahorrado a ella las explicaciones. Pero no por ello dejó de golpearlo para que a los demás no nos costara imaginar que se limitaron a hablar y nada más que eso.

- Bueno, ¿Ya terminaron? – Preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de ella.

- No, aún nos quedan cuatro opciones – Le dije a mi madre.

- Etto… nos quedan dos, una tú y una yo – Me dijo.

- A mí me quedan dos Hina-chan—Le expliqué.

- Pues a mí me queda una – Me explicó.

- No lo entiendo – Dije

- Es simple, quiere decir que alguien no sugirió nombre de niño o que alguien ocupó dos papeles para sus ideas de nombres de niña, en lugar de hacerlo en uno solo – Dijo mi madre.

- No me extrañaría que Obito fuera el causante – Dijo Kakashi-sensei.

- ¡No! No fui yo, no recuerdan que me estaban presionando para que me diera prisa, así que solo pude sugerir un nombre para niño y otro para niña – Se defendió

- Entonces, alguien no sugirió nombre de niño – Dedujo Kakashi-sensei

- Bueno, yo sugiero que se siga con la dinámica y al final descubriremos quien no dio nombre de niño – Dijo mi madre y todos concordamos con ella. Giró su rostro hacia la entrada de la sala y ahí estaba mi padre.

- Minato, date prisa, aun no terminan – Le dijo a este mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde había estado sentado.

- Bueno, si les parece, dejaremos el nombre de niño al final e intentarán adivinar de quien es, antes de abrirlo – Sugirió mi madre y tanto Hinata como yo estuvimos de acuerdo

- Me parece buena idea – Dijo la vieja Tsunade y tanto Hinata como yo asentimos en señal de aprobación

– Entonces, te toca a ti Naruto—Me dijo mi madre. Leí el contenido y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

- Kushina –

- No me llames así, soy tu madre ttebane! – Me reclamó ella.

- Eso es lo que dice aquí – Le reclamé por su injustificado regaño – Y podría decir que es idea tuya, pero te conozco muy bien y sé que nunca cambias de opinión – Le dije a mi madre.

- Tienes razón – Se limitó a responder.

- Entones debe ser idea de Obito – Dije

- Obviamente – esta vez el que habló fue Kakashi-sensei

- Bueno, el que sigue – Dije

- ¡Espera!, como pueden estar tan seguros d que fui yo – Intervino el Uchiha.

- Porque algo así solo se te podía ocurrir a ti – Le contestó Kakashi-sensei – Continua Naruto – Me dijo el peli plata.

- Yuri – Les dije leyendo el ultimo nombre – Hinata, no tengo buena memoria, no se quien falta, pero sé que tu si sabrás – Le dije a mi Hime.

- Kakashi-sensei, solo puede ser usted – Le dijo mi Hinata sonriéndole.

- Bien hecho Hinata – La felicitó mi sensei.

- Entonces… llegó la hora, ¿Quién creen que sea el autor de ese último nombre? – No preguntó mi madre.

- Bueno… solo pueden ser dos personas, Minato-sama y Sasuke-kun – Dijo mi Hinata

- ¡Es de Sasuke! – Exclamé sin pensarlo.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo – Dijo mi Hime sorprendiendo a todos

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa mi madre.

- Bueno… mi suegro dijo que no había pensado un nombre para niño, por eso aquella vez sugirió Ichiro, lo cual, no le pareció a Kushina-san – Comenzó a explicar mi Hime.

- Es cierto, pero… no entiendo que tiene que ver con tu decisión Hinata – La interrumpió mi madre.

- Si la dejaras terminar de explicar, entenderías tomate – Le dijo mi suegro.

- ¡Cállate Hiashi, y no me llames así dattebane! – Le reclamó mi madre al líder Hyuga – Continua Hinata –

- Y… Me imagino que para evitar que se Kushina-san se molestara con él, decidió no sugerir ningún nombre – Terminó de explicar mi esposa.

- Suena lógico – Aceptó mi madre – Bueno, ábrelo Hinata, y veamos si tienen razón – La animó mi madre. Hinata obedeció y me dejo ver el contenido y algo me decía que nos habíamos equivocado.

- Ichiro y Key – Leyó en voz alta mi Hinata –

- Son idea mía – Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa – Aunque lo que dice Hinata es cierto, estuve tentado a no proponer nombre de niño, por eso propuse otro además de Ichiro – Aclaró mi padre.

- Pues… tampoco es muy bueno – Le dijo mi madre - ¿Qué significa? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Canela – Le respondió su esposo

- ¿Tienes alguna obsesión con los nombres relacionados con comida? – Le preguntó mi madre.

- Pues yo diría que tú también, no por nada el nombre de tu hijo es un ingrediente de Ramen – Le respondió mi padre – Por eso se me ocurrió que el nombre del hijo de Naruto estuviera relacionado un poco con el suyo, aunque… melocotón y canela, yo diría que son sabores y no ingredientes – Dijo a su defensa.

-¡Esperen! Entonces Sasuke fue el que no dio nombre de niño – Dijo Obito.

- ¡Qué astuto! – Le respondió Kakashi.

- Lo que quería era saber ¿Por qué? -

- Si, Sasuke, ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté.

- Porque yo no concibo la idea de que tengas un niño, eso aumentaría la probabilidades de que lo que Ino pronostica, se cumpla, así que ya lo sabes, más te vale tener una niña porque si no – Me respondió activando su Sharingan al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba u amenaza.

- Si no que Sasuke – Le contesté mientras sentía como poco a poco me iba envolviendo el chakra del Kyubi.

- Ya chicos, no empiecen – Decía Sakura colocándose entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué es eso que Ino pronostica? – Preguntó Obito.

- No lo recuerdas, fue cuando estábamos apostando, ella dijo que ellos tendrían un niño, porque así este se casaría con la pequeña Akane – Le dijo Rin.

-¡Oh! Ya recuerdo – Dijo el Uchiha.

- Hinata… - Dijo de repente Rin – Lo siento, pero ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo una misión muy temprano – Le dijo esta.

- No te preocupes Rin, nosotros también no tardaremos en irnos ¿verdad Naruto? – Yo estaba discutiendo con Sasuke cuando escuche que me llamaba mi Hime.

- Si Hina-chan, nos iremos cuando quieras – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Rin tiene razón, ya se está haciendo tarde, y no quiero que la pequeña Akane se enferme, ¿Nos vamos Sasuke? – Le preguntó Sakura-chan al Teme, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

Y así, todos se fueron despidiendo pues el cielo ya se veía cada vez más obscuro. Y había que considerar que era inicio de semana, y que la reunión no estaba planeada para que se alargara tanto. Tan pronto como había iniciado la reunión, se terminó. Una vez que todo el mundo se despidió, solo quedamos Hinata y yo en la casa de mis padres.

-Gracias por todo Kushina-san – Decía mi Hinata a mi madre.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Hina-chan – Le respondía mi madre.

- Ya nos vamos – Les dije a mis padres.

- Cuida a Hinata – Me dijo mi padre, y yo asentí, ya que todo el mundo sabía que yo daría hasta mi vida por ella.

- Así es Naruto, vallan con cuidado – Nos dijo mi madre mientras nos daba un abrazo a cada uno – Toma Hinata – Le dijo entregándole un sweater – Afuera debe estar haciendo frío – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Kushina-san – Mi Hime le respondió con una de esas sonrisas tan dulces que podían cautivar a cualquiera.

- Nos vemos – Me despedí en el filo de la puerta.

-Gracias por todo – dijo mi esposa haciendo una pequeña y delicada reverencia, no solo por su estado que le exigía moverse con cuidado, sino porque así era ella: Delicada.

Caminamos por las calles de Konoha, me tranquilizo el ver un gran número de gente en movimiento, eso quería decir que no era tan tarde como me había imaginado e instintivamente me quite mi chaqueta y la coloqué sobre sus hombros.

-Pero no tengo frío – Me dijo mirándome extrañada.

-Gomen, lo hice por instinto – Le dije – Además, que clase de esposo sería si no tuviera estos detalles con mi Hime – Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero… No quiero que te enfermes – Me dijo mirándome de una forma tan dulce que no pude evitar abrazarla por la cintura mientras seguíamos caminando

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – La tranquilice – Además, creí que te gustaba que hiciera eso – Le dije fingiendo tristeza.

- Sí, me gusta mucho pero… - Comenzaba a decir.

- Nunca me dijiste porque te gustaba – La interrumpí tratado de que se olvidara de intentar regresarme la chaqueta.

-Me da pena – Me decía mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Dime – Le pedí en tono suplicante.

- Me gusta tu aroma, y sentir como se impregna en mí – Me confesó en un susurro.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo también lo hago – Le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miró extrañada.

- A mí me gusta hacer esto – Le dije mientras ocultaba levemente mi rostro en su cabello, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome envolver en su aroma.

- A mí también me gusta que lo hagas – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y a mí me gusta que uses mi ropa – Le dije en un susurro seductor haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa que hice me detuve mientras ella hacia lo mismo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sin importarme que estuviéramos en medio del camino, posé mis labios sobre los suyos. De hecho, lo hice a propósito en medio de todo el mundo, ya que era un hombre muy presuntuoso y esa era mi forma de decirle a cualquiera lo feliz que era al lado de mi diosa… mi princesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con los nombres, muchas gracias a aquello que aportaron con sus ideas (**HiNaThitha.16241, Tsuki hime1, Monika kagamine, Sango Surime, Princezz Inuyoukai, Guest, Estelaluna** y **Ume-chan**) para que sea un poco más claro, aquí les dejo la lista de los nombres que aportó cada personaje:

(**Rin: **Niña-Haruka/Yumi/Ami. Niño-Ryoga/Hiro), (**Sasuke**: Niña-Yukiko), (**Itachi:** Niña-Natsuki. Niño-Mamoru), (**Obito:** Kushina y Hiashi), (**Yamato**: Niña-Hiromi /Kaori. Niño-Sora/Tsubasa), (**Kakashi:** Niña-Yuri. Niño-Shirei/Yuu), (**Tsunade**: Konata y Menma), (**Minato:** Niña-Akari/Momo Niño-Ichiro/Key), (**Ero-sennin:** Niña-Hikari/Junko. Niño-Haruto/Akira), (**Ino:** Niña-Tamiko. Niño-Mamoru), (**Hiashi:** Niña-Mizuki. Niño-Ken/Shun), (**Sakura**: Niña-Miu. Niño- Takuma).


	12. Vainilla

**Vainilla**

_He aquí el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora, la siguiente semana acaba mi semestre así que tendré más tiempo para actualizar: D_

**Vainilla**

-¿Tienes hambre Hime? – Me preguntó mi rubio al llegar a casa.

- Uuummm… - estaba algo dubitativa – No mucha, solo quiero un poco de leche – Le respondí.

- ¿Estas segura? – Insistía – Porque puedo cocinar algo – Me dijo sonriente.

- ¿Cocinar? – No podía ocultar el horror en mi rostro, ya que si yo era la encargada de la comida en casa no era porque yo era la esposa, sino porque la cocina no estaba dentro de sus habilidades.

- Que cruel eres Hina-chan – dijo fingiendo llorar.

- No era mi intención ofenderte, es solo que… - Comenzaba a explicarme.

- Si lo sé, soy un desastre – Aceptó – Pero ya no tanto Hina-chan, he aprendido a preparar algunas cosas y te juro que son comestibles dattebayo! – Aseguró.

- Pero no tengo hambre – Comencé a decirle pero observé como en su rostro se colocaba un gesto triste, como si le dijeran a un niño que se ha cancelado la navidad – Uuummm… ¿Qué te parece si me cocinas algo para desayunar? – Le sugerí.

- ¡Sí! Ya lo verás mi Hime, no te arrepentirás dattebayo! – Declaró emocionado y obviamente yo reflejé su sonrisa – Entonces… ¿solo quieres leche? – Me preguntó.

- Sí, por favor – Le respondí, e inmediatamente él se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿No se te antojan unas galletas amor? – Me preguntó en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.

- No, gracias - Le respondí

- ¿Segura? – En cuanto me dijo eso me acerqué a la cocina para verlo – Tenemos de chispas de chocolate, de avena y… agghh ¿Tu compraste las integrales? – Dijo haciendo una mueca al encontrar estas últimas. Definitivamente sus expresiones y su insistencia eran muy divertidas.

- No, son tuyas, las compraste para uno de tus antojos – Le recordé.

- Oh, es cierto – Recordó al mismo tiempo que las hacia a un lado – Entonces… ¿Galletas? – volvió a insistir.

- No, Naruto, solo leche – Le dije tras un suspiro – Espera… ¿No será que es a ti a quien se le antojan las galletas? – Le pregunté.

- No, no lo creo, es solo que no quiero que duerman con el estómago vacío ttebayo! –

- Está bien… una galleta de chispas – Accedí.

- Muy bien - Me dijo mientras tomaba el paquete de galletas de una de las repisas. Procedió a servir la leche en un vaso de cristal – Toma Hina-chan, ten cuidado con el vaso – Me decía en tono paternal.

- Naruto, no tengo 5 años – Le recordé con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento Hina-chan – Se disculpó.

- No te preocupes cariño, sé que solo intentas cuidarnos – Coloqué mi mano al lado de su rostro – Pero recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade-sama, debes relajarte, todo está bien – Le dije antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla.

- Tienes razón mi Hime –

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un vaso de leche conmigo? – Le sonreí – No quiero que digan que Hinata Namikaze no procura a su marido – Le dije mientras le servía yo un vaso.

- Claro – Lo aceptó cuando se lo entregué – Aunque yo diría que en lugar de procurarme, más bien me tienes muy consentido – Agregó haciéndome sonreír.

En cuanto terminamos nuestra pequeña cena nos dirigimos a nuestra recamara para terminar con el día.

A la mañana siguiente, un aroma peculiar me hizo levantarme de la cama, aun un poco somnolienta comencé a palpar a otro lado de la cama para sentir a mi esposo pero él no encontrarlo me resultó extraño. Froté mis ojos para aclarar mi visión y comprobar que él no estaba ahí. Salí de nuestra recamara y seguí aquel aroma.

-Ohaio Hime – Me dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- O-Ohaio - Le respondí algo confundida.

- ¿Algo especial que se te antoje desayunar? – Me preguntó.

- uumm, no, dejaré que me sorprendas – Le respondí recordando nuestro trato de la noche anterior.

- Ok… ya casi termino dattebayo! –

- Comenzaré a poner la mesa – Dije.

- ¡Ah no! Usted no va a hacer nada señorita – Me dijo a modo de "regaño" – Así que se va a sentar a esperar a que le sirvan o… - Comenzaba a "amenazarme" mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

- ¿O qué? – Respondí retándolo

- Haré esto… - Me dijo acercándose más a mi rostro y cuando nuestros labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros, se alejó repentinamente de mí. Y obviamente eso me molestó.

-… - No le dije nada, solo me limité a hacer un puchero y cruzarme de brazos.

- ¿Ya te había dicho que eres adorable? – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No sé – Le respondí secamente.

- Lo siento Hime, tendrás que esperar, debo terminar el desayuno – Me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente. Debía admitir que ese hombre sabía exactamente qué hacer para contentarme cuando él quisiera.

En menos de diez minutos el desayuno estaba servido, y debía admitir que todo se veía muy delicioso.

-Se ve muy delicioso – Le dije sinceramente.

Él me sonrió y se dispuso a sentase frente a mí. Me observaba detenidamente para analizar cada gesto que hacía al comer. Y no tuve que fingir ya que la comida no solo se veía rica, también sabía deliciosa, por lo que no fue difícil terminarme todo, aunque... había algo que no lograba hacer que me sintiera completamente satisfecha.

-¿Te gustó Hina-chan? – Me preguntó completamente emocionado. ¡Naruto era increíble! Podía ser el hombre más seductor y varonil del mundo y al mismo tiempo el niño más tierno que haya visto.

- Me encantó, creo que te pediré que cocines más seguido – Le contesté sinceramente.

- Qué bueno que te gustara mi Hime, pero… no puedo hacer eso dattebayo! Tu comida es mucho más deliciosa que la mía – Me dijo. - ¡Oye! ¿No se te antoja algo más? – Preguntó algo ilusionado.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí – Confesé.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Me preguntó más ansioso.

- No lo sé, creo que… si, algo con sabor a… -

- Vainilla – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- A mí también se me antojó – Aceptó – Pero ya busque y no tenemos nada de ese sabor ttebayo! – Dijo en tono desilusionado.

- Ya es tarde, si quieres te acompaño a tu oficina y en el camino buscamos nuestro antojo ¿te parece? – Le sugerí.

- Es una excelente idea Hime – Me dijo. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, Naruto ya había tomado un baño y se había vestido, solo necesitaba ponerse su equipamiento ninja y buscar unos documentos que necesitaba. Mientras yo me di un baño rápido y me puse uno de mis vestidos favoritos y de Naruto también.

- Listo, ya podemos irnos – Le dije saliendo del baño.

- Te ves hermosa – Me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente, y en cuanto se separó de mí, lo halé rápidamente robándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Me lo debías – Le dije soltándolo. Él volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los míos y soltó una pequeña risa contra ellos – Vámonos o se nos hará tarde – Le dije.

- No quiero ir al trabajo Hime-chan – Dijo imitando el tono de un niño que no quiere ir a la escuela.

- ¿Quién quería ser Hokage? – Le recordé.

- Era broma – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomándome de la mano.

Una vez en las calles de Konoha, pasamos a una de las primeras tiendas que encontramos y terminamos comprando otras galletas, pero esta vez, sabor a vainilla. Salimos del local y fue cuando me percaté que todo el mundo nos observaba, de por sí, desde que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage y nos casamos la gente volteaba a vernos, ahora que la esposa del Hokage estaba embarazada, con mayor razón.

Y a pesar de que ahora era una persona más segura de sí misma, aun así, no me gustaba llamar la atención. Naruto al parecer se dio cuenta de mi "incomodidad" y optó por soltar mi mano, tomarme de la cintura. Me abrazó de una forma que me orilló a recargar mi rostro en su pecho permitiéndome ocultar un poco mi rostro en él, y aunque sabía que con él iba más que segura, aun así me aseguré de ver por donde caminaba.

Apenas estábamos a mitad del camino cuando un Ambu nos cortó el paso.

-Hokage-sama, esto es para usted – Dijo el ambu entregándole un pergamino. Naruto lo tomó inmediatamente y leyó el contenido. Por su expresión deduje que no era algo muy bueno, y para confirmar mis sospechas se volteó hacia mí.

- Hime, surgió un inconveniente, debo irme – Me dijo dándome un beso.

- Cuídate mucho – Le dije mirándolo de manera suplicante.

- No te preocupes mi Hina-chan, estaré bien, recuerda que tu esposo es el gran Naruto Namikaze dattebayo! – Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Esta bien – Le dije soltando mis manos de un involuntario agarre que había hecho a su capa.

- Ve a la casa de mi madre, estaré más tranquilo si estas en compañía de ella – Me dijo – Pasaré por ti en cuanto regrese – Me abrazó - Cuídate mucho Hinata, ahora ustedes tienen mi vida – Me dijo esto último en un susurro.

- Regresa pronto, llevas contigo nuestra felicidad – Le dije también en un susurro. Me dio un último beso y en un instante desapareció.

En cuanto me vi sola me dije a mi misma que todo estaría bien, que debía tranquilizarme por el bien de mi bebé y como si la hubiera llamado, en ese momento apareció mi suegra.

-¡Hina-chan! – Me saludó - ¿No tienes nada que hacer? – Me preguntó de repente – En la mañana amanecí con el antojo de un pastel ¿Qué dices, quieres hornearlo conmigo? – Continuó hablando sin esperar mi respuesta – Aunque primero tenemos que comprar las cosas – Me dijo tomándome de la mano.

- Cl-Claro – Respondí algo aturdida por la ansiedad de Kushina.

Entramos a una tienda cercana, y Kushina se dedicó a realizar las compras, de vez en cuando preguntaba por mi opinión y yo respondía lo primero que se me venía a la mente, ya que mis pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado. En cuanto termino de pagar y me ofrecí a tomar una de las bolsas (lo cual Kushina me impidió inmediatamente) me percaté del objeto que llevaba en mis manos. Se trataban de las galletas que habíamos comprado y que Naruto no había podido probar.

Caminamos hacia la casa de mi suegra y creo que no supe ocultar muy bien mi preocupación ya que ella me asaltó con las preguntas.

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? Te noto algo preocupada – Me dijo de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- N-No es nada – Me limité a responder.

- Sabes, en eso te pareces mucho a mi hijo. Los dos no saben mentir – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo respondí a ella con una un tanto desganada, y me animé a contarle lo ocurrido, después de todo, Naruto me había pedido que fuera con ella, así que tarde o temprano debía enterarse.

- Tienes razón – Dije distraídamente – Un Ambu vino a buscar a Naruto en la mañana y tuvo que irse – Le dije.

- ¡Aaaggghhh! Esos Ambu, siempre son una molestia ttebane! – Me dijo – No te preocupes Hina-chan, ellos siempre hacen un alboroto por insignificancias y siempre tienen que llamar al Hokage para hacerle perder el tiempo – Me dijo.

- No lo sé, Naruto se veía preocupado – Le dije.

- En el estado en el que esta, no son muy confiables sus expresiones – trató de tranquilizarme.

- Eso espero – Le dije percatándome que ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Vamos Hina-chan! No se fue a la guerra ni nada por el estilo, recuerda, si estuviera pasando algo malo, ya nos habríamos enterado – Insistió – Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse – Tuve que reconocer que Kushina sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Esa virtud la había heredado Naruto.

- Tienes razón Kushina-san – Reconocí con una sonrisa más sincera.

- ¡Así se habla Hina-chan! Ahora hagamos ese pastel – Me animó

Pasamos el resto de la mañana preparando el pastel, nos habríamos tardado menos, pero cada que Kushina creía que estaba haciendo algo riesgoso como batir la mezcla, tomar un bowl de la alacena o incluso romper los huevos. Insistía para hacerlo ella y no paraba de "discutir" diciéndome que si me hacía un solo rasguño, Naruto la mataría; era hasta que la convencía de que estaba bien, o me ofrecía a hacer algo "menos peligroso" que podíamos continuar.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a que se termine de hornear dattebane! – Dijo emocionada una vez que terminamos - Mientras prepararé un té –

- Pondré las tazas y podemos acompañarlo con unas galletas de vainilla que compré en la mañana – Me ofrecí.

- No aceptarás si te digo que solo esperes sentada en el comedor, ¿verdad? – Dedujo y yo me limité a sonreírle haciéndole saber que tenía razón.

En pocos minutos estábamos disfrutando de una rica taza de té y las galletas, aunque sin que mi suegra se diera cuenta me aseguré de guardar una para mi Naruto.

-¡Hina-chan! – Exclamó emocionada después de dar un sorbo a su té – ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me tiene impaciente? – Me preguntó

-… - No le respondí ya que me preguntó exactamente cuando estaba mascando un trozo de galleta, solo pude mover mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

- Estoy impaciente por ver la cara de mis nietos dattebane! – Exclamó dando pequeños brinquitos en su asiento – Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo dattebane! Sospecho que la vieja Tsunade se equivocó y tu embarazo será de 10 meses – Declaró.

- No lo creo, los 9 meses se cumplen el 29 de Abril – Le informé

- ¡Que! Entonces todavía falta casi un mes – Me reí un poco por la expresión que puso - ¿Cómo serán? – Se preguntó volviendo a tomar un sorbo de té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A varios kilómetros de Konoha, podemos ver al Hokage encabezando un pequeño grupo de shinobis entre los que podemos ver a Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi e incuso a Minato.

-Necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible, Shikamaru, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Naruto

El rubio lo escuchaba y aunque estaba prestando atención, una parte de su mente aún se encontraba en Konoha.

_-Espero que mi madre cuide bien de… -_ Pensaba para sí mismo cuando otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente _– Creo que fue mala idea dejarla sola con mi madre –_ reconoció al recordar ese día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Inicio de Flash Back (Narración de Naruto) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

…

_-Entonces… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo Hinata? – Le preguntó la indiscreta de mi madre, y mi pobre Hime se sonrojó a más no poder, he incluso parecía que se iba a desmayar._

_- ¡Mamá! No empieces – Le reclamé._

_- No estoy preguntando nada malo ttebane! – Se defendió – Oh… ¿A caso me están ocultando algo? – insinuó._

_- ¿Cómo qué? – Le pregunté sin entender._

_- No lo sé, dímelo tú – Me rebatió. Nadie decía nada y un silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse._

_- ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Lo hicieron! ¡¿Por qué Naruto?! ¿Por qué dejaste que una niña te quitara tu inocencia? – Exclamó de repente. Y aunque yo no entendí, al perecer Hinata sí, ya que su sonrojo aumentó (Y creí que eso no era posible)._

_- No te estoy entendiendo ttebayo! – Le dije._

_- No finjas Naruto, yo alguna vez tuve su edad y se lo que las hormonas te pueden hacer, prueba de ello es que ahora estés aquí, con nosotros. – Me explicó aunque seguí sin entender._

_- ¿De qué hablas Kushina? – Le pregunté._

_- Olvídalo, por lo visto no me lo dirás, y te entiendo tal vez te dé pena y… ¡Oh por dios! ¡Hiashi te va a matar! – Decía – Bueno, para poder ayudarte necesito información, así que, si tú te rehúsas a dármela tendré que obtenerla de otro lado – declaró mientras viraba su mirada a mi Hina-chan._

_- Hinata, quiero que tengas la confianza de contármelo, después de todo, ambas somos mujeres y como ya le dije a Naruto, alguna vez tuve tu edad y… sé que cuando experimentas nuevas emociones, a veces se te salen de control – Comenzó a sermonearla sin importarle que el sonrojo de mi Hime no disminuyera – Solo dime… ¿Se cuidaron? Porque si sales embarazada, entonces sí, Naruto está muerto – Terminó de hablar y yo afín pude entender de que hablaba. Y mi Hinata… bueno, la pobre estaba tan abrumada que al final terminó cediendo y cerró sus hermosos ojos para pasar a la inconciencia._

_- ¡Mamá! ¿Ves lo que has hecho? – Le dije mientras auxiliaba a mi novia – Eres muy morbosa, ¿sabes? Pero si eso te hace sentir feliz… Hinata aún es virgen, ¿Ok? – Le dije._

_- Solo Hinata… - Concluyó - ¿Cuándo? – Me preguntó._

_- ¿Cuándo qué? – Inquirí._

_- ¿Cuándo fue que tú la perdiste? – Me preguntó directamente, y al parecer los hábitos de Hinata comenzaban a afectarme, ya que yo también me sonrojé._

_- ¿Cuándo? – Exigió saber._

_- Yo… - No quería contestar, hubiera querido desmayarme también, pero simplemente no podía._

_- ¿Cuándo? – Demandó de manera más exigente, casi a gritos._

_- ¡Yo también soy virgen dattebayo! ¿Contenta? – Le conteste un poco molesto._

_- ¿Tan difícil era decirlo? – Me preguntó "inocentemente"_

_- ¡Para mí sí! – Le dije de manera cortante. Ya no quería tocar ese tema frente a ella._

…

_-Hina-chan, ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunté a mi Hinata una vez que comenzó a abrir sus ojos._

_- ¿N-Naruto-kun? – Preguntó aun un poco aturdida._

_- Aquí estoy Hina-chan, todo va a estar bien – Le dije con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió._

_- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien Hina-chan! Puedo llamarte Hina-chan ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó tratando de hacer que mi novia olvidara la plática antes de que se desmayara._

_- H-Hai – Respondió aun con unos pocos de nervios._

_- Bueno, quiero que me disculpes Hina-chan, trataré de no ser tan indiscreta ttebane! – Le prometió._

_- H-Hai – Volvió a responder mi Hime de manera educada._

_- Bueno, ahora una pregunta más sencilla, dime… ¿Naruto y tu han discutido? – Le preguntó._

_- Pocas veces – Le confesó._

_- Bueno ¿Han tenido una discusión muy fuerte? ¿Al extremo de que consideraron la idea de acabar con su relación?– Le preguntó mi madre – No necesitas decirme que es lo que discutían – La animó._

_Hinata miró al techo tratando de hacer memoria – Hai – Dijo después de pocos segundos._

_-Y… Naruto fue el que la inició, o… ¿Me equivoco? – Dedujo mi madre._

_- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le pregunté después de confesar la verdad._

_- Porque te conozco ttebane! – Me respondió – Bueno, dime Hinata ¿Cómo fue que reaccionó Naruto? – Le preguntó – Me refiero a que durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron enojados, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Naruto? – Le preguntó._

_- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Le pregunté._

_- Estoy hablando con Hinata, solo ella puede decidir si quiere contestar o no – Me dijo – Cuando te toque a ti, ya podrás hablar – Terminó de aclarar – Entonces Hina-chan._

_- Etto… - comenzó a hablar mi Hime – Un día estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque, y no sé porque, pero lo mordí en el brazo, me dijo que le dolió y lo dejé, pero… - Comenzaba a narrar._

_- No es necesario que me cuentes todo Hina-chan, no quiero que pienses que soy una chismosa ttebane! – La interrumpió mi madre._

_- No importa, yo le quiero contar – Le dijo mi novia antes de continuar con su relato – Creo que ese día estaba ansiosa, porque no podía dejar de molestar a Naruto, después de morderlo, le piqué un costado, le jalé el pelo, lo pellizqué y cuando volví a morderlo se desesperó y me grito que le dolía – Explicó mi Hime._

_- ¡Qué hiciste qué Naruto! Eso no está bien, no se le debe gritar a una niña, y menos si es tu novia –Me regaño de repente Kushina._

_- Pero me dolía ttebayo! –Me excusé aunque, sabía que ella tenía razón, me sentía muy mal cada vez que recordaba ese incidente._

_- Bueno, como me gritó, yo le enseñé la lengua y…- Continuó mi Hime._

_- Oh, ya me imagino que pasó después, algo que Naruto siempre ha odiado, es que le enseñen la lengua – Dijo mi madre._

_- Ahora lo sé – Dijo entre risitas mi Hinata. – Después de que lo hice, me miró muy serio durante unos segundos y después se fue y me dejó ahí – Terminó de explicar mi novia._

_- Muy mal hecho Naruto – Dijo mi madre._

_- ¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que recordármelo – Le respondí a mi madre._

_- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti Naruto – Me dijo mi madre - ¿Qué hizo Hinata cuando se molestaron? – Me preguntó._

_- Ya te lo dijo, me enseñó la lengua ttebayo! – Le respondí._

_- Me refiero a lo que hizo los siguientes días, o… ¿A caso su pelea duro solo un día? – Me preguntó._

_- No, pero… no soy quien para decirte eso, si Hinata quiere que te cuente ella, yo no voy a andar hablando mal de mi novia ttebayo! – Le dijo._

_- Muy buena respuesta hijo – Me dijo mi madre – Entonces es todo lo que necesito saber a menos que Hinata quiera contarme – Dijo mi madre._

_- S-sí, creo que es lo justo, si dije lo que hizo él, también debo decir que hice mal yo – Dijo segura de sí misma mi Hime – Durante varios días cada que me encontraba a Naruto en la calle le hacía lo mismo, le enseñaba la lengua, porque sabía que le molestaba, a pesar de que después del segundo día me parecía que quería acercarse a mí para disculparse – Le decía mi chica pelinegra a mi madre pelirroja – Hasta que un día en el que yo iba molesta por otras cosas, me encontré con Naruto y no pude evitar gritarle que "era un inmaduro" y él… - Se detuvo y supuse que no quería "hacerme quedar mal"._

_- Le dije que entonces me mandara a la … ya sabes, que grosería sigue, lo hice porque sabía que a Hinata le molestaba que alguien se expresara así. Se acercó a mí y… - Ahora yo me quedé callado._

_- Le dije que fuera o no mi novio, debía tener respeto y que esa no era la forma de expresarse ante una chica, y después le di una cachetada y creo que era obvio que habíamos terminado._

_- Muy bien hecho Hina-chan, así es como debe actuar una verdadera dama dattebane! – La felicitó mi madre y me golpeo en la cabeza mientras le sonreía a ella._

_- Perdón por contradecirla, pero no lo creo, más bien diría que actué como una niña infantil y berrinchuda – Confesó la mujer de mi vida con un sonrojo tan tierno que me enamoré aún más._

_- Bueno, y por lo que veo, superaron ese pleito – Dedujo mi madre – De otra forma no estarían aquí y… espero que hayas sido tú el que pidió disculpas Naruto – Sugirió._

_- ¡Claro! ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no hacer lo correcto para mi Hime? – Le espeté._

_- Mas te vale – Me contestó mi madre – A lo que quería llegar es que, me alegra saber que a pesar de sus diferencias, saben resolver sus problemas, aunque sean muy infantiles – Nos dijo._

_- ¡Ja! ¿Infantiles? Mira quién habla – Le dije sarcásticamente a mi madre – Ahora me vas a decir que tú nunca discutiste con mi padre a causa de tus infantilismos – sugerí._

_- Claro que no lo voy a negar, de hecho también estuvimos a punto de separarnos para siempre. Y de hecho, yo actué aún más infantil que ustedes – Nos dijo a mi madre._

_- Ahora tendrás que contarnos – Le dije_

_- A eso iba ttebane! – Reclamó._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Oh, ahora recuerdo, también fue ese día cuando supimos la historia de la casi ruptura de mis padres – Recordó Naruto – Al menos, esta vez papá viene conmigo, así que no se repetirá lo de aquella ocasión – En ese momento Shikamaru dejó de detallar su plan._

- Muy bien, entonces mi padre y yo nos adelantaremos, ustedes ya saben que hacer – Les dije – Sasuke, no hagas nada imprudente – Le dije a mi amigo.

- ¡Esa es mi frase! – Me reclamó, yo me reí para mis adentro y fingí no escucharlo. Mi padre y yo nos adelantamos y poco tiempo los perdimos de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso a Konoha…

- ¿Cómo serán? – Se preguntó volviendo a tomar un sorbo de té.

- Yo también estoy ansiosa por eso – Reconocí.

- Solo espero que los genes de tu padre no interfieran dattebane! – Declaró mi suegra recordando su rivalidad con su consuegro – Sabes… es curioso, antes yo juraba que por nada del mundo me emparentaría de ninguna forma con Hiashi – Reflexionó – Pero ahora puedo decirte que gracias a ti, la idea no me desagrada dattebane! – Me confesó.

- Gracias por apreciarme tanto Kushina-san – Le agradecí muy conmovida por sus palabras.

- Como te lo dije alguna vez, te considero como otra hija dattebane! – Me aseguró.

- Yo también te quiero como mi segunda madre, y estoy segura que mi familia aprecia mucho a Naruto tanto como ustedes lo hacen conmigo, de otra forma, no estaríamos hoy aquí – Le dije.

- Más le valía a Hiashi aceptar a Naruto, de otra forma se las habría visto conmigo dattebane! – Respondió con una sonrisa yo comencé a reír.

Y así continuamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que la alarma que habíamos puesto para el pastel había sonado. Después de esto regresamos a la cocina, y en cuanto el pastel no estaba tan caliente, comenzamos a decorarlo. Por suerte esa actividad no tenía nada de riesgosa a los ojos de Kushina, así que me dejó ayudarla sin objeción alguna.

-¡Listo! Ahora solo hay que meterlo al refrigerador y cuando Minato y Naruto regresen de Suna, podrán probarlo dattebane! – Dijo emocionada mi suegra sin analizar sus palabras.

- ¿Suna? – Le pregunté dubitativa

- Etto… ¡Por Kami! Hemos dejado un desastre, tengo que limpiar antes de que la mezcla se pegue y sea más difícil de quitar, pero… ¡Ah! Es cierto, ya no tengo limpiador, ¿Puedes esperar aquí Hina-chan? Iré a la tienda a comprar uno, mientras puedes… - Comenzó a hablar rápidamente dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo.

- Kushina-san, al igual que Naruto, tu tampoco sabes mentir bien – La interrumpí - ¿Qué paso en Suna? – Le pregunté algo nerviosa ante su actitud de querer ocultarme todo.

- Hina-chan, no me hagas esto – Me suplicaba.

-… - No le dije nada, el hecho de que quisiera guardar silencio, significaba que nada estaba bien, por lo que no pude evitar agachar un poco la mirada y no me di cuenta de que una lágrima se me había escapada hasta que mi suegra me pidió que no llorara.

- Hina-chan, no llores, mira… todo va a estar bien – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero el sentir sus brazos me hizo sentir peor, ya que me recordó que cuando estaba triste o preocupada (justo como ahora) solo había unos brazos a los que corría por un abrazo, pero en este momento, ese abrazo se había ido Suna.

- Hina… yo… no llores… te diré que pasa en Suna, verás que no es para tanto, pero por favor no llores – Me trató de consolar como una niña pequeña – Si Naruto se entera de que te hice llorar, me va a matar, y no quieres que tus hijos crezcan sin una abuela ¿verdad? – Me dijo en broma tratando de calmarme, y debo decir que una vez más había dado resultado.

- Lo siento Kushina-san – Me disculpé por orillarla a esto – Créeme que lo que menos quiero es que hagas algo que no quieres

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, ahora que lo pienso, debí decírtelo desde que me dijiste que estabas preocupada, pero Naruto me pidió que no te dijera nada – Me dijo.

- ¿Naruto? – Pregunté aún más confundida.

- Mi hijo me va a matar – Dijo en un susurro que pude escuchar – Si, lo entenderás cuando te cuente lo que paso esta mañana – Me dijo mientras me llevaba a uno de los sillones para que nos sentáramos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Lo siento por dejarlas con la duda, y también por no dejar que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas.

Esta vez iba a disculparme, como no los quiero aburrir, simplemente les diré que la escuela es la culpable. Si alguien esta aburrido y no tiene nada mejor que hacer (lo cual dudo) pueden preguntarme y con gusto les cuento mi triste historia xD

Sin más que decir, me despidió, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

Sayo


End file.
